


I don't need your help..! Please don't look at me like that

by HufflepuffKat



Series: Tales of Svalinn and why she needs some serious therapy [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Best pal Cocytus, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader is a big softie, Reader makes mistakes, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 79,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffKat/pseuds/HufflepuffKat
Summary: You, Svalinn, the tankiest member of Ainz Ooal Gown, are known for desire to make your friends happy, and your frustrating inability to accept help from others. These to traits don’t often overlap, but when you and Momonga - now Ainz - are transported into the New World, you are put between a massive rock and a wall of lava.Worst of all? You and Ainz don’t exactly get along very well (No! You don’t hate each other! You’ve been friends for years, but… you get on each other’s nerves… horribly), but neither of you can let the NPCs know that.Return of the functioning image in chapter 2!





	1. Shit hits the fan real fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this might actually be the longest chapter I've written, so um, don't expect all chapters to be this big. This is the first time I've written a reader-insert fic, so I hope you like it and I'm open to criticism.

You finally send your last email and check the time. Ten past ten. An overwhelming sense of guilt fills your stomach. It’s so late, and today’s the last day you will have a chance to log into YGGDRASIL. If only you worked a little harder, you might have been finished sooner, and have been able to spend more time there before it goes.

You roll your desk chair back and reach out for your dive gear. Really? What use was this going to be tomorrow? Sure, there were other games out there, but none would be the same. YGGDRASIL would always leave an unfillable hole behind… just like everything else that left.

Wasting no more time, you quickly set it up and log into the game, if you were fast enough, you might be able to catch one of the other members. Momonga had sent a mass email to the 41, it would be so great to get to see the others one, last, time.

“I hope we met again somewhere- eh, Svalinn?” Herohero startled with his goopy limb hovering over the login button. Just seeing how close you had been to missing him sent your heart rate through the roof – too close. “… eh…” Although his avatar didn’t display emotion, his voice by itself made it obvious that he was uncomfortable. “… It’s great to see you, but I, I really have to go, its late and I have work tomorrow, and-”

Your heart dropped, “It’s okay, I understand, it was great to see you soon, I mean, we can still email, right?” you had always had a good level of skill when it came to hiding your emotions, which, unintentionally aligned with the racial side of your build.

You had a base race of Clockwork Golem, which you had jumped on immediately when you saw that it had a natural resistance to magical attacks, you also had levels in Automaton, another racial type which’s flavour text said never displayed emotion, although, you had just picked it for the poison immunity.

“Yeah,” Herohero’s voice relaxed. Good.  “let’s all keep in touch.” And he logged out of the game.

You looked to your left where Momonga was sitting, the air becoming uncomfortable in the silence. Your time together in YGGDRASIL had become increasing like this as time went on after the other players left. You and Momonga didn’t get along well without someone else as a conversation buffer. It wasn’t like you hated him, or even really disliked him, but conversations always ended up going sideways.

“So…” You started, trying to fill the empty conversation. “What do you want to do in our last remaining hours?” Momonga was silent for a few moments, you allowed him the time to think.

“I want to gather some of the NPCs to the throne room, so I can sit on the Throne of Kings at the end.” Already, something about that irritated you. Sure, you could see the appeal of going out with some final moments of glory, but… wouldn’t he want to spend some time with his own NPC?

You had a personal love for the NPCs of Nazarick. Thanks to your rather obsessive (Ulbert called it insane) min-maxing, it had been much easier to level up through gaining EXP through your crafting classes than combat, so you had found yourself spending most of your time wandering through the halls waiting for timed actions to complete. You had used that time to read out the NPC lore. Everyone had put so much love and effort into them, it felt like a betrayal that Ainz wouldn’t want to visit Pandora’s actor before he left.

“Maybe I will meet you there later if I have time left over, I’m going to say goodbye to everyone’s NPCs one last time.” Although the statement itself was passive, you had made your disapproval known through your bitter tone of voice.

“R-right.” Was his timid reply. Argh. Why did Momonga have to be such a dork? Now you felt bad, and that just made you angry because it was you that was upset first.

You made a quick wave and teleported to the seventh floor before you could say anything you’d regret. You sighed, you really did hate fighting with your friends, yet you just keep picking fights it was like you couldn’t even help it.

You started to make your way through the fire and brimstone towards Ulbert’s NPC, Demiurge. You and Momonga may not have gotten along much, but you and Ulbert? You two got along _too_ much, it had actually freaked out a few of the other guild members back in the day. You and Ulbert had almost complete opposites when it came to your roleplay persona’s – yes, you roleplay as your avatar, shut up – he was the depiction of evil, and you were everyone’s shield, and you had opposite karma levels to show for it, and you even got along with Ulbert’s ‘Arch-nemesis’ Touch-Me. But… Ulbert had read your books and was one of the very few who liked them, so despite everything else, the two of you were destined to get along.

Despite Ulberts’ insistence, you never made NPCs of your own. Writing was your job now, and you just didn’t have the creative energy left over to create something new in your spare time, Ulbert _had_ offered to help, but you refused. You didn’t accept other people’s help. You would just be a burden to them, and then they’d hate you and leave.

Demiurge stood at his usual post, and you increased your pace to stand in front of him. You gave him a final look over. “I don’t want to go, but they’re not giving me a choice.” You were tempted to put your hand on his shoulder and apologize, but it felt weird touching the NPCs when they couldn’t give or refuse permission, so you kept your hands still by your side.

You gave him one last look before teleporting to the fifth floor. This time your teleport was much more fortunate, and you found yourself standing in front of the two twin guardians. Feeling the urge to ruffle their hair fondly, but again feeling too weird to, you compromised with yourself and knelt to see eye-to-eye with them. “Bye-bye, sweeties, I really wish I could stay longer.”

With only an hour left to go, and two more floor guardians to go, if you wanted to make true to your promise to Momonga, you would have to speed things up, you teleported to the fourth floor and inwardly groaned when you found yourself on the opposite side from the guardian you had hoped to see off. You ran in an attempt to save time, now regretting more than ever how low your agility stats were when it didn’t do much to increase your speed. The price of wearing your precious enchanted heavy armour. It had resistance against heat and ice attacks, but stealth and speed operations were a no-can-do for you.  

You made it to Cocytus twenty minutes after than what you had hoped for. Alarms blaring in your head to hurry things up you said the first thing that your mind came up with.

“Thank you for your service Cocytus, it’s been an honour fighting alongside you.” You were referring to all the times you had been online when other guilds had dared raided the might tomb. Cocytus was pretty tank himself and had some good defence stats, but his specialization was more aimed at dealing high amounts damage, which meant the two of you work well together in combat.

Giving the insectoid a final solute, you teleported to the second floor, which is where you hoped to find Shalltear, the creation of one of not only the most perverted member of Ainz Ooal Gown but the most perverted person you had met. Was there anything that he _wasn’t_ into? Not that you knew of.

You managed to find Shalltear relatively quickly, only to realize you didn’t really know what to say.

“Well… um…” You felt a little silly bumbling for words in front of an NPC that didn’t actually care what you said, but you wanted to say something now, so you wouldn’t regret it later. Eventually, you settled on something.

“Thank you, Shalltear, you’ve had to take the brunt of every raid for years, if I had more time… if I had more time, I would have loved to share some stories with you, about that rascal creator of yours.” Hopefully, she’d be able to hear the humour in your voice… Ugh, what were you thinking? She wasn’t really… you know…

You checked the time, 11:45. Fifteen minutes, you could make it to see Momonga, you were about to teleport to the throne room, a thought stopped you right in your tracks. While true that you would want to see of Touch-Me’s NPC creation, Sebas, the thought of Pandora’s Actor alone in the treasury for who knows how long not getting a goodbye… Silly you admit, but damn it you had a conscience.

So, you teleported to the treasury, hopefully, this would be quick.

The entrance to the treasury wasn’t that big, so Pandora’s Actor was imminently within eyeshot standing by the gateway to where the items were stored. Walking up to him, you decided to rush things by starting your greeting right away, if you were lucky, you could make it to the throne room in the last five minutes.

“Hey Pandora, we really shouldn’t have left you down here all by yourself, but hey, this was Momonga’s decision, who am I to question our mighty guild master?” Humour was laced in your voice, “I should have visited more often, but unfortunately I’m out of ti-”

You stopped what you were saying mid-word as you caught a glance of the statues of your former guildmates in the corner of your eyes, and like that, the floodgates were opened. All the grief that you had been suppressing since they had left begun to seep through. It wasn’t fair! Why did everyone always have to leave?! Tears began to fall down your cheeks behind your dive gear, but as always, your avatars face remained completely neutral.

Too lost in your despair, you didn’t even notice when the GUI disappeared.

“Meine Dame! Are you alright?” Words from an unfamiliar voice startled you out of your moping. You turned your head to see Pandora’s Actor leaning over to look at your face.

Confusion, panic, excitement, fear. You felt all of your emotions come at you at once. Normally, you guess you face would be in some kind of dumbfounded expression, but you felt your face steeled into a neutral expression.

“Pan-Pandora?!” You managed to get out. The emotion in your voice was also reduced – not exactly nullified, but instead of the extreme panic and confusion it should be, it was a mild alarm mixed with a tinge of confusion.

That was when you noticed your thoughts. In amidst all the panic, you were still thinking rationally, logically.

“Ja, Meine Dame! You are correct, it is I, the one charged with guarding the grand treasury of the supreme beings, Pandora’s Actor!” He said melodically striking a bizarre pose.

You were unsure if he was doing this on purpose, but it was hard to keep a serious and concerned line of thought in front of someone so odd, you let out a small chuckle.

What was going on? This wasn’t a reboot of YGGDRASIL, for sure, the ‘shitty devs’ you had grown to know and love would never be able to come up with something _this_ complex.

As someone who’s job revolved around literature, this was beginning to feel like the plot of an amateur novel. Suddenly everything became a bit clearer to you. Your static facial expression must come from your racial classes in automaton, and your rational thinking might be an effect from the same racial class, or possibly a mixture of both of your racial classes.

What was it that the characters always did in novels like these? You strained to remember. Yes, that’s right, asking questions the inhabitants was a good idea.

“Pandora’s Actor, do you know who I am?” You found you had no trouble at all keeping your voice steady.

“Why of course, meine dame! You are our supreme being Svalinn-sama!” Pandora’s Actor took your mechanical hand and kissed it, honestly making you more uncomfortable for how unnecessary it was.

Supreme being? Was that what he thought the players? Then what about the other NPCs? Would they think the same? Most likely. They did run based off similar code? But what if it was more settings based? You vaguely remember from Pandora’s setting something about treating ladies like precious flowers? Admittedly, from a writer’s perspective, Momonga had done a horrendously tacky job at writing Pandora, but even you had started out poorly.

{Em- Svalinn? Are you here?} You heard Momonga’s voice ring inside your head. You realized he was using [Message].

{Yes?} Woah, that was _your_ voice, full emotions and all.

{Um, are the NPCs acting…}

{Alive? Yeah, same on your end I’m guessing.}

{I’ve sent Sebas out to check the perimeter.}

{Hmm… Good call.}

{I’m going to test out my abilities, I’ve organized a meeting with the floor guardian for in half an hour.}

{I should do the same. I’ll be there this time. Wait, which floor?}

{Sixth, see-}

The message ended suddenly, and you notice Pandora’s Actor looking at you concerned again.

“There’s been a situation. I need, I need to test out my abilities to make sure they haven’t been affected.” You explained, beginning to try and think up a plan on how you were going to do just that.”

“Would you allow me to assist you, meine dame?” Pandora asked, and if you didn’t know better, he almost sounded hopeful.

_Useless brat!_

“No!” You said in reflex.

Pandora stepped back as if struck, and you felt an arrow of guilt strike your heart.

“Eh- um, well…”

~Dum, dum, dum, inspector gadget~

Many refusals and many gut shots later you were almost going to concede when you saw that at least half an hour had gone by.

“Shit. I’m late for the meeting, see ya later PA!” Pandora looked like he was about to say something, but you were gone before you could hear it.

Everyone else had already gathered. You could feel all their eyes on you. They weren’t hostile as you’d expect to someone that was what seemed to be at least five minutes late, some, especially Demiurge, actually looked relieved to see you there.

All except Albedo… It was odd. You didn’t know why, and her face certainly didn’t show it, but she felt hostile. You could think of a reason why.

You made way to stand next to Momonga, who had been oddly silent.

Albedo stepped forward to begin “Now that we can begin, everyone, let us pledge our loyalty to the Supreme Ones.”

Shalltear, who stood on one end of the line, knelt.

“Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the First, Second and Third Floors, presents herself to the Masters.”

After that, Cocytus knelt.

“Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Presents. Himself. To. The. Masters.”

Then, it was the twin dark elves’ that knelt.

“The Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Aura Bella Fiora, presents herself to the Masters.”

“Al-Also a Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Mare Bello Fiore, presents himself to the Masters.”

After that, Demiurge too knelt in a dignified manner.

“The Guardian of the Seventh Floor, Demiurge, presents himself to the Masters.”

Finally, knelt as well.

“The Guardian Overseer Albedo presents herself to the Masters.” She looked up and smiled oddly at Momonga, before continuing. “With the exception of the Fourth Floor Guardian Gargantua and the Eighth Floor Guardian Victim, all the Floor Guardians are gathered before you. Thus, do we offer up our utmost loyalty to the Masters.”

“THIS WE SWEAR”

The unified guardian’s voices thundered across the room, shaking the gears in your chest. You looked to Momonga instinctually for what to do next.

Momonga was silent for a moment before he finally opened his mouth-jaw.

“Raise your heads. Your loyalty pleases me. I believe that each and every one of you is capable of meeting our expectations.” The guardians’ faces lit up with joys, and you felt the urge to back Momonga up.

“Momonga’s right! You are all more than capable of meeting our expectations!” Though you didn’t know what was going through Momonga’s skull right now, you didn’t really have any expectations to speak of, but your words had the desired effect as everyone’s grins widened.

You once again felt a wave of hostility coming from Albedo. You didn’t understand. You must have read her profile a dozen times, as Tabula really had put a lot of effort into writing it, so it was nothing short of worthy for admiration, even if the last part was a little ‘~eh’. There was nothing that you could think of that you have said or done that would have conflicted with her settings, this was _really_ weird, you must have missed something.

Deep in your thoughts, you didn’t notice that Sebas had entered the room until he had begun to explain Nazarick’s new surroundings. The fact that Nazarick had moved made you uneasy. It was quite possible that you weren’t in YGGDRASIL at all anymore, which means that neither you nor Momonga knew what was out there.

It was more than possible that they were in a hostile environment completely outgunned without even knowing it.

You were brought out of your thoughts by Momonga, you must have missed his orders aimed at the NPCs, because he started with, “Now before you leave to fulfil your duties, I have a question for the Guardians that I want you to answer honestly. To begin with, Shalltear — what kind of person am I to you – Svalinn too?” He added the last bit after seeing your confused glance.

Shalltear’s response was immediate, “You, my lord, are an incarnation of beauty, even jewels cannot compare with your snow-white body.” Suddenly, you remember Peroroncino had added more than a few kinks to Shalltear’s profile, including Necrophilia, you were suddenly glad that you had your new perfect mask of neutrality to hide your repulsion.

“Svalinn-sama is most beautiful as well, a most alluring mystery.” Shalltear said glancing at you. You, a mystery? You had always thought that you were pretty straightforward, could it be that the NPCs perceptions of your past actions had also been affected by your racial levels? Worry started to fill your stomach, you were one to tease in humour, if they had taken some of the things you had sarcastically, literally, you wouldn’t be surprised if they hated you.

Momonga nodded and to Cocytus, “-Cocytus,”

“One. Who. Is. Mightier. Than. All. The. Guardians. And. Deserving. Of. The. Title. Of. The. Supreme. Overlord. Of. The. Great. Underground. Tomb. Of. Nazarick.” No surprised there, really, you would argue that Touch-Me was stronger, but Momonga did have the best PVP record.

Your turn was next, “An. Indestructible. Ally. Who. It. Has. Been. Truly. Been. An. Honour. To. Serve. And. Fight. Side. By. Side. With.” You were less glad you couldn’t show Cocytus your inner smile as you felt the urge to hug him, you almost returned the compliment but Momonga moved on.

“-Aura,”

“Very kind and merciful supreme beings, with great foresight.”

“-Mare,”

“Very – very gentle people.”

Aww, these two were so adorable, you just wanted to hug them forever!

“—Demiurge.”

“A wise leader who makes decisions and acts on them quickly. Truly, a man worthy of the title ‘inscrutable.’ My lady is one that my creator respected most greatly, as do I, a powerful world-creator that we are not worthy of being in her presence” World creator? Wait, please no. He couldn’t remember ‘back then’, could he?

_You were waiting for a sword you were making to finish smelting and be ready for the customization stage. Warrior Takamikazuchi wasn’t online right now to begin discussing the details on how you were going to build it, so you had decided to go annoy Ulbert instead._

_You and he were not really friends yet, most of the time you had spent talking to him had been arguments that you had sided with Touch-Me._

_“Nice creation you got there Ulbert, mind if I give his profile a read over?” You said startling Ulbert out of his thoughts, he had been in the middle of adding levels to the demon-imp and was currently at level 78._

_Ulbert looked at you suspiciously before nodding and stepping out of the way. You stepped forward and began to read the profile, humming as you thought it through, it had a good start, and it was a nice touch that the demon – Demiurge, you corrected – had a soft spot for his allies._

_“You also probably agree with Touch-Me that it was stupid to ‘waste crystals’ on customising his suit to look like that but-”_

_“‘A good demon dresses to best ensnare his prey’” You interrupted him with a quote, “I think that it suits him nicely.” you turned to face him in an attempt to show that you meant what you said._

_“Don’t tell me you’ve also read the ‘Demon’s Fall’ series?” He said, sounding surprised, which made you laugh._

_“I wrote it.”_

_“What! Really?! Your (y/n) (l/n)?! The creator of the best world known to literature?” Ulbert burst out in excitement._

_“Now I wouldn’t say *that*, I mean, my books aren’t even that popular-” You barely made a living based of your sales, you’ve had to work two different part-time jobs to make ends meet._

_“Vindic has to be-“_

No-no-no-no-no-no! It had taken Ulbert weeks to calm down back then, if Demiurge believed everything that he said… This was bad you didn’t want any of the NPCs to think you were something that you were not, you hated disappointing people in general, disappointing them like this?! It made your heart clench.

“—Sebas.”

“My lord is the one responsible for assembling all the Supreme Beings, and my lady is one of Nazarick’s greatest shields. In addition, the merciful ones who did not abandon us, but stayed by our side until the very end.” Oh Sebas, it was your absolute pleasure to stay.

“And finally, Albedo.”

“Svalinn-sama is one of Nazarick’s greatest defenders, who has devoted herself to improve herself to reach her goal in defending it and her fellow supreme beings. Momonga-sama is the man who rules over the Supreme Beings, and our highest, most exalted master. In addition, the man I love most deeply.” Love?! It took you a few moments to realise what Momonga had done.

Your neck snapped to face Momonga, “What the hell did you do?!” you were just so angry. You more than anyone knew that people put their heart and souls into the things they create, for Momonga to have edited an NPC without their creator’s permission – especially Tabula’s NPC whose had possibly the most amount of detail and care of all the NPC’s that you had read – it made your blood BOIL.

Momonga looked down in shame, his aura of despair flared, but even with the guild weapon, it wasn’t potent enough to cause you any effects. This was the second action in the domino effect that you had started.

Albedo stood up in rage.

“How dare you talk to your superior Supreme Being like that!”

The others shared nervous glances at each other, obviously unsure what to do. You paid little mind to her and kept your gaze pinned on Momonga and grabbed at his shoulder to make him look at you.

“What were you thinking?! You know how Tabula was, how much effort he put into making his creations!”

Fearful shouts from the twins drew your attention back to the hostile figure in front of you.

Okay, maybe you didn’t think this through. Maybe ignoring Albedo wasn’t a good idea.

Sometimes it takes a weapon swinging at your face to realise these things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first bit of interaction with the floor guardians + you come to an agreement with Momonga

Ginnungagap collides against your face like it was steel, that is, with a loud clang but causing no pain to you. She hit you again, and a third time, while you just stared in confusion.

“Albedo, stop that this instant!” Momonga roared, and Albedo stood down immediately and knelt to the floor towards him, her head lowered.

Maybe you should be a bit more concerned or even angry that Albedo had just attacked you, but your mind was more focused on two things. One; your defensive stats and skills were still working as well as they did in YGGDRASIL, and two; Albedo’s choice of weapon.

“Of all the weapons you had to choose from, you chose Ginnungagap?” With your apathetic tone, it sounded more like a taunt, but you were genuinely confused. Ginnungagap, while a World Item, wasn’t meant for combat, and didn’t have the best offensive capabilities. In fact, you knew for certain that some of the weapons you had created for Tabula to put in her inventory dealt more damage. You were primarily a tank, the floor guardians obviously knew that, so why Ginnungagap when the other weapons in her arsenal had a better chance at causing you actual damage? Did she underestimate your stats, or was it that she didn’t really want to hurt you and just wanted to get your attention? Or maybe you were overanalysing the situation.

“Albedo, will discuss what you have just done in my office.” Momonga sounded angry, and you once again felt guilty for starting a fight with the dork, especially in front of the others like that.

“Svalinn,” Momonga called for your attention with a much gentler tone, could it be that he was worried. You looked to face him, “I will call you to join us after.”

You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak to him right now. Guilty as you were, you were also still angry, he hadn’t apologised yet, nor had admitted that what he had done was wrong.

Momonga opened a [Gate] and walked through, Albedo hesitantly following him.

There was silence for a few moments as you slowly ran your hand down your temple and down the side of your face past your cheek. You noticed that everyone in the room was still kneeling.

“You all may stand.” You said quietly, looking down at the throne Momonga had just been sitting on.

“My lady!” You looked up to see Demiurge kneeling in front of you, head lowered and his hand over where his heard was. “I humbly apologise for the treasonous actions committed by Albedo. If it would sate your angry, please, take my life.”

“What?! No!” You said in shock, your visible clockwork gears stalling, “There is no need!”

“But if my lady would choose to leave Nazarick after this-”

“Leave? I’d never leave over something like that. Besides,” Your gears stalled again from a bad memory, and your voice became quiet once more, “no harm, no foul.”

Sebas hesitantly approached you, “My lady, are you alright?” his voice was full of a gentle concern, as were his eyes.

“Yeah, I just, I should have handled things differently.” You said lowering your head, you should have held your temper and waited after the meeting. You have no idea how this would affect your relationship with the floor guardians, what a horrible impression you have just made.

“If-if you don’t mind me asking, my lady, why did you get angry and Momonga?” Aura asked curiously.

Demiurge stood up and adjusted his glasses, “I may know the answer, I believe that as world creator Svalinn-sama finds creation more sacred than what other supreme beings might. A sacred act Momonga-sama imposed on when he made changes to Albedos, ‘profile’.”

Everyone’s eyes went to you for clarification and you nervously nodded “Y-yes.” You felt the need to elaborate, “When you create something, you put your very heart and soul into it, just as I know Tabula did when he created Albedo – just like all your creators did when they created you. So, when Momonga… made changes without Tabula’s permission, to me, it wasn’t just an act of betrayal, but a violation. Still though, that does not excuse for how I acted, I apologise for how I acted.” You bowed your head again apology and self-loathing.

“My lady, please don’t lower your head!” Aura was suddenly standing next to you with pleading eyes, your mouth opened to respond, but no words came out.

“Please do not let what Albedo said bother you, my lady, it is not for insignificant creatures like us to judge or comment on the interactions of supreme beings.” Demiurge pleaded.

Knowing that Demiurge and the others weren’t upset with you made you feel better, hearing Demiurge call himself and the other insignificant, did not.

“Demiurge, you are not-” You began to correct but was interrupted by a [Message] from Momonga.

{Um, Svalinn? I’ve finished talking to Albedo, can you join us?}

{… ok.}

“Momonga just sent me a message, it’s time for me to go.” You explained when you saw Demiurge’s confused expression. He nodded and bowed before you teleported to Momonga’s office.

One thing that you have noticed since you have arrived in this new world is that you have the ability to choose where you arrive when you teleport, which you appreciate greatly.

You teleport so you are standing by the door, you can see Albedo standing in front of Momonga’s desk while he is sitting at his chair, amusingly reminding you of a student being called up to the principal’s office.

Momonga nods his head in acknowledgment to your arrival and Albedo practically jumped to face you.

“My sincerest apologies, Svalinn-sama. I was not aware of the extent of your feelings on the matter – no! That is no excuse, I had no business in matters between supreme beings, and attacking a supreme being – there is no punishment capable of absolving my sin!” She pleaded kneeling down and looking up at you with desperate eyes.

You raised your hands defensively, “Hey, as I said to Demiurge ten minutes ago, no harm no foul, just, just don’t do it again please?” You really missed being able to fully express yourself, that sounded so impersonal and like you were annoyed.

“Of course! I swear on my life!”

“Albedo, now that that is over, could you please leave so I can discuss some things with Svalinn,” Momonga asked, was it just you, or did he took tired?

“Yes, Momonga-sama!” Albedo got up and walked to the door, bowing one last time to each of you before leaving and closing the door behind her.

You saw Momonga slouch at the same time you did and sigh. A moment passed before you both turned to face each other.

“I’m sorry!” You both apologised at the same time.

Momonga explained himself first, “It was meant to be a silly joke, I thought everything would be gone in five minutes time and I saw the line about her being a slut and I could just leave it like that. I shouldn’t have and now I feel awful every time she…”

You chuckled, it came out dry with the emotion filter, but you explained, “I guess you’re paying for it, from her profile, I could guess that she has a lot of pent-up emotion, have fun with that.”

Momonga groaned and dropped his skull on his desk.

“My turn,” You said seriously (not that he’d be able to tell the difference grrr), “I’m sorry that I reacted like that in front of everyone – it was an overreaction… we still friends?”

Momonga peeped up in confusion, “I thought I was going to have to be the one to ask, yeah, we’re good.”

Relaxing, you walked up and sat on his desk, “We’re going to have to get along in front of everyone, I don’t think I can handle an incident like that again.”

“Agreed, we’re just going to have to argue in private, though I’m honestly surprised you weren’t angrier than you did back then.” There was an obvious question in his statement, one that you were more than happy to answer.

“It seems to be a racial trait from my automaton levels, it feels like my face is glued into neutral unless I purposely try to make expressions, and my voice also seems to be reduced in emotions, it’s still all the same in my head though – well except I seem to be thinking more, em, rationally than usual.” You tilted your head, “Are you getting any effects from your races?”

Momonga nodded, “It appears I have ab emotional limiter, I got… freaked out earlier and then I was suddenly calmed down, I also don’t feel weird about my undead body.”

You just came to the sudden realisation that you didn’t either, “Heh, me neither.” You looked down at your new body in bewilderment. You noticed that the clicks of your gears were slowly decreasing in pace.

Testing out your ability to make expressions, you made a frown, it felt… weird, unnatural, you released it. “I think I’m going to shutting down soon. I’ve been awake for at least twenty hours now.” If you remember correctly, clockwork golems have a decreased fatigue, but you didn’t really care while all this had still been a game.

“Undead aren’t affected by fatigue, so I’ll keep working.” Momonga said his hand to his jaw in thought, “I’ll have Sebas escort you to your room.”

“I don’t need help getting to my-”

“He’s on his way here, have a nice rest.”

Grrrrrrr! You hate him sometimes.

 

* * *

 

**And in case you were wondering what Svalinn's stats were, I've created a character sheet and wrote them down.**

 

**Racial Classes:**

**Clockwork Golem - 10**

**Automaton - 10**

**Job Classes:**

**Armoured Mage - 10**

**Juggernaut - 10**

**Cleric - 10**

**Battle Cleric - 5**

**Shield Master - 10**

**Benevolent Sheild - 5**

**Blacksmith - 10**

**(what I classified as 'other' due to space)**

**Holy Knight - 10**

**Craftsman - 10**

 

**Stats:**

**HP:100**

**MP:20**

**Phy Atk:0**

**Phy Def: 100**

**Agility: 5**

**Mag Atk: 20**

**Mag Def:100**

**Resist: 100**

**Special: 100**

 

**So, as you can see, she is a min-max horror show.**

 


	3. Demiurge, why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start your day hoping for a lazy day. Too bad your an emotional trainwreck.

Your shutdown didn’t take long, which made a new issue apparent. Unlike Momonga, who had administrative duties to do, you had nothing to fill up the hours of the day.

Usually, your job was guard duty. A year ago, you had managed to luck out and get a night-shift job IRL which not only gave you a more decent wage for its ungodly hours but meant you could be online during hours that your fellow guild members had been working their own jobs. The amount of your new spare time you spent on the game rather than getting your next novel finished faster drove your editor crazy, but when Touch-me and Ulbert had agreed (for what felt like was the first time ever) that it was a good idea, there was no stopping you.

You usually spent this time mass producing armour and weapons for the lower tier minions and occasionally one of the floor or area guardians after many hours of begging for their creator’s permission, but now that you were only going to be here longer, and Nazarick’s supply had possibly been made finite, you would definitely need to find a new way of keeping yourself busy.

Lucky for you, you now had the choice of hundreds of people to bother. Now, who were you going to pick on first? You didn’t have to think too long, you did have a special attachment to a certain few after all.

Stretching out your joints, you teleported to your favourite floor first. The seventh floor and its floor guardian would always have a special place in your heart. Especially after Ulbert… left. Now that you could pleasantly feel the heat of the lava through the resistances in your armour, you only found yourself in greater awe of the hellish landscape around you. Ulbert had actually designed the structures of ruins in this floor himself, and it was truly a sight to see, and while most guildmates had a greater appreciation for the sky in the sixth floor that Blue-planet on the sixth floor, you had a more of a taste for the mythology-inspired architecture here.

You started to walk in the direction that you hoped to find Demiurge, taking in your surroundings with what felt like new eyes. You pass Wrath and Greed on your journey who kneel and raise their hands to the chest as you walk by.

You were unsure how you felt about being treated this way. It felt… good to be shown respect, and maybe you felt a little bit amused with the power it gave you, but there was something about it that just put you on edge. It felt unnatural to have someone that… exposed to you. It was hard to wrap your mind around someone willing to do just about anything and everything you asked them too, especially with your own past experiences.

_“Nobody here has the time to help you with your damn homework, why can’t you be like all the other kids?”_

Your breath becomes shallow and you get lost in your memory, your hand reaches to your chest shaking as your gears stall.

_You felt hot tears run down your cheeks as your lips began to tremble. “Mummy used to-”_

_“Well, I’m not your mother… Useless brat, no wonder-”_

“Svalinn-sama!” You are started back to the present, Demiurge is standing in front of you, frowning with concern.

“Demiurge!” You choke out, “I came to visit you.” You were relying on your new emotion filters to hide the minor crisis that you were just experiencing. However, you don’t think it was effective enough for the perceptive demon, whose frown lingered for a few moments longer before bowing deeply.

“I am honoured that you would come all this way to visit this lowly guardian, my lady, is there anything that I can help you with?” His tail flicked excitedly behind him, and you internally grimaced. You didn’t want any help, but all of the guardians and NPCs were all so insistent on wanting to help, you didn’t understand it.

“No, I just want to talk to you.” You replied, a bit of your annoyance getting through. Demiurge’s tail flickered with sadly for a brief moment, but no emotion showed on his face.

“Forgive me, my lady, but have I displeased you somehow?” He asked, catching you off guard. You blinked several times, before shaking your head on negative.

“Then, may I ask, what you meant yesterday about running out of time to Shalltear, Aura and Mare? You had also mentioned leaving to me, and I admit that I was fearful that you might not show up during the meeting when you did not show up with any of the guardians.” Demiurge’s troubled words surprised you. Did the floor guardians discuss what you had said to them yesterday after you left? Wait – you remembered what you had carelessly said to them before the transfer! Now their relieved expressions when you arrived late to the meeting made more sense – they must have thought that you were gone.

But now you had to make up for your mistake and come up with a proper explanation. Which probably meant you would somehow have to come up with something to explain YGGDRASIL’s destruction. Why did you have to be the one to do this?!

You sighed, “Let's walk, this might take a while.” Demiurge nodded and stood up straight as a plank of wood. Testing the waters, you offered him your arm. You had always been touch starved IRL, that had certainly transferred into the game.

Demiurge smiles and takes your arm in the crook of his elbow of you begin to walk, his tail wagging as he looks at you expectantly. You can feel the crystalline heart in your chest that powers your clockwork gears pulse. You’ve haven’t had much in terms of romantic experience before and admittedly, Demiurge was super attractive. You couldn’t help but notice that you could feel his biceps through his suit. And it felt good. You knew for a fact that if it were not for your Automaton levels you would be a blushing mess. It felt like you were taking advantage of Demiurge’s goodwill by allowing this continue, but continue you dared.

“Demiurge, what do you know about the supreme beings? What makes us different from everyone else?” You asked him. It would be easier if you could build off what he already knew.

Demiurge looked scandalised, “The supreme beings cannot be compared to the likes of others, who are less than insects compared to their divinity!”

Or apparently not. You chuckled, you should have realised that he would have given you an answer like that.

“Svalinn-sama?” Demiurge asked, confused by your laughter. You sighed, you’d have to start from scratch it seemed.

“Demiurge, we supreme beings are world travellers.” You started, knowing that you couldn’t just tell him the whole truth, but knowing the most convincing lies stem from the truth. You glanced at Demiurge again, his eyes were trained on you with curiosity and a thirst for knowledge that you knew Ulbert seeded inside of him.

“Worlds like YGGDRASIL are created by people like me,” hey, if he was going to think that you were some mighty world creator, may as well take advantage of that. “And they open up these worlds for other supreme beings to visit. As you may be aware of, we were immune to the effects of death back in YGGDRASIL.”

Demiurge nodded expectantly.

“That is because the forms that you have been aware of thus far are merely avatars imbued with our essence, so that we may stay. For you see; each world has rules set by its creator that has complete control of that world, which our avatars must also abide. We were immune to death while using our avatars because our true bodies are unharmed in our home world, which we often refer to IRL.” It was the best you could think of on the spot to explain video games to someone from one without shattering their worldview completely. Demiurge already undervalues himself compared to his so-called supreme beings, there was no need to give him further reason by straight up telling him his entire world was created purely for amusement.

Demiurge frowned, “Svalinn-sama, forgive me if I am misunderstanding, but did you say, ‘were’, immune to death?”

You nodded. “I will get to that shortly. A few months ago, we were alerting in IRL that YGGDRASIL’s creator intended to destroy it for… unknown reasons.” Explaining the economic reality of video games and ‘world creation’ to Demiurge was definitely a no-no as well. “Momonga and I intended to stay in YGGDRASIL until it was destroyed, but last night, we and Nazarick ended up being transported here, disconnecting us from IRL. We’re trapped here now, and we have no idea how this is possible.”

You peeped at Demiurge, knowing that this would be a lot for him to take in. He appeared to be conflicted about something. Happiness and guilt fought briefly over his face, and suddenly he let go of your arm and knelt to the ground.

“Forgive me, my lady!”

“What for?” You asked.

“My lady has just told me that my supreme beings are trapped and vulnerable, and yet I dare feel relief that they cannot leave like the others who had abandoned us.” Tears streamed down his face and he bowed deeper so that his head was on the floor sending you a loss for what to do.

You opened your mouth struggling to find the right words to say, eventually deciding that actions might speak best you crouch down to his level and gently place your hands on his shoulders and tug so that he might look up. Realising what you were doing he looked up.

“My lady, please do not sull-” He began to plead in a panic before you cut him off.

“Demiurge, please don’t cry!” You plead, silencing him. “It pains me to see my dear friend’s precious creation like this. It’s okay to be afraid of abandonment, and you are not wrong for feeling this way!” Were these words meant for Demiurge or yourself, who also felt a guilty satisfaction that you wouldn’t lose this world and your last friend?

None the less your words seem to appease Demiurge somehow who glances at you curiously before straightening himself up a little but refusing to raise his head higher than yours.

“Truly, Svalinn-sama, you are the most compassionate of supreme beings!” He praised, and you ducked your head bashfully.

“Surely that’s not true.” You said meekly, but Demiurge shook his head.

“My creator Ulbert-sama said as such as well.” That surprised you, why would that be? It was probably back when he was still in his fanboy stage…. Right? You struggled to remember anything in particular.

Speaking of Demiurge’s creator, a certain question you had been meaning to asked popped to your mind. You had had a brief discussion with Momonga this morning, and he had said something interesting about Shalltear’s and Aura’s relationship.

You stood up straight and offered Demiurge a hand to help him stand, which he hesitantly accepted.

“Demiurge, I have a question for you that I want you to answer honestly.” You began to walk again, this time not linking arms with the demon.

Demiurge made sure to keep up, “Yes, of course, my lady, I will do my best to answer!” He said with zeal.

You hesitated, this _was_ a bit of a strange thing to ask. “How would you describe your relationship with Sebas?”

Demiurge didn’t hesitate in his answer, “I respect him and his position, however, he often irritates me, although I do not really know why. I apologise if my answer is insufficient.”

V I N D I C A T I O N !

You started to chuckle again, “And they called me mad~” You said gleefully.

“They? Tell me so I shall have them tortured for daring to insult a supreme being!” Demiurge said with real anger in his voice, _slightly_ scaring you.

“Wait, calm down! Nobody, it’s just a reference from a famous… play from IRL! It’s just that this proves my theory about creators putting a piece of their soul into their creation – Ulbert and Touch-me didn’t get along either.” You explained, still feeling excited despite being mildly terrified by how readily Demiurge had just threatened to _torture_ someone for insulting you. _Torture!_?

Demiurge’s angered expression shifted back to a gentle smile, “I am pleased that my answer has given you such joy, my lady.” You ducked your head bashfully again. Wait. You looked back up.

“You’ve been able to read me?” You asked in shock. This whole time you’ve been speaking under the assumption that he’s had no clue what you were feeling, after all, not much emotion made it through your voice, and you haven’t been making the effort to force facial expressions either.

“Why, of course, my lady, I, Demiurge, have paid close attention to everything that you have said or done!”

“E-everything!” You sputtered out in shock.

“Yes, everything.” He replied as if it some ordinary task that was expected of him.

This was too much for you to handle, no one, **no one** had ever cared so much or put in this much effort for you before. Piled in with everything else so far, it was too much.

“I don’t understand.” You mumbled.

“Understand what, my lady?” Demiurge asked gently.

“Why do you care about us so much? What do you want in return?” You thought out loud by accident. You just couldn’t wrap your mind around how they’d be willing to do all of this without wanting something in return, believing that you were gods or not, even the religious wanted something from their gods! Even if it was just to be spared from persecution.

“Being allowed to continue serving the supreme beings is all the reward I could ever dare wish for. It is my greatest joy!” Demiurge said with enthusiasm that just sent you into a further spiral of confusion. It just made no sense.

“Why?” You asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Demiurge didn’t seem to understand the question. “Because the supreme beings created us, it is our purpose for existing.”

You didn’t get it. 

* * *

 

You had stayed quiet after that for a while. Demiurge, who for some reason you still couldn’t fathom, hated to see his supreme being so lost, had done his best to distract you from your thoughts by telling you about what everyone was doing with a very enthusiastic report. You didn’t really care for it that much, but it was sweet and cheered you up.

Eventually, you decided that you had wasted enough his time and decided to leave.

“Well, it’s time for me to go and bother someone else.” You said as you stopped in your tracks. Demiurge looked once again scandalised and opened his mouth, probably to deny it in some way. You stopped him before he could speak by raising your hand and forcing a smile on your face to show that you were joking.

Demiurge sighed, before bowing, “Very well, my lady. I bid you farewell, but I must ask where you are going. I feel uncomfortable that you don’t have an escort with you during this time of high alert.”

You chuckled again, how sweet.

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to fifth to see Cocytus.” You said, waving goodbye.

“I’ll inform him that you are on your way,” Demiurge says before teleport to fifth.

* * *

 

Just like seventh did, the fifth floor leaves you in awe. Being able to experience the light snow with only a slight chill was amazing. This set of armour was truly your favourite now. Previously it had just been good to have so you weren’t affected by Cocytus’s field effects, but twice today it saved you from what would have been an awful experience.

You began to ponder about the other suits of armour you had in your inventory. It was your character’s main motif that you had a vast selection to choose from, which you sometimes would switch out up to five times in a battle. Your maxed out armoured mage class allowed you to wear any set of armour without penalty… well except your agility, which had become a lost cause after your first 56 levels…. which was when you had begun to realise that no stealth and no speed may have actually been a problem. Oops.

Your Frostfire armour was your favourite, but you also had mage armour that gave you extra MP for the rare occasion you need to heal larger amounts of HP. You wondered what that would feel like? You still hadn’t used any of your magic, so you didn’t know what using or gaining MP felt like. You also had your second favourite armour which had-

“Lady. Svalinn. It. Is. A. Pleasure. To. Have. You. Visit. My. Floor.” Cocytus interrupted your thoughts. You looked up to see the massive insectoid. You could imagine him being an absolute terror to even other players when YGGDRASIL was a game and they knew he wasn’t real, but you had spent _well_ over a hundred hours with the big fella, and only had friendly feelings toward him.

“Hey, battle buddy, how are you doing?” You said, genuinely happy just to see him. You had absolutely no doubt that your Automaton levels were the only thing that kept you from literally buzzing with excitement.

Demiurge was cool and charming, but Cocytus was an awesome warrior with a samurai’s honour, and again, over a hundred hours of gameplay fighting side by side with him. You had already considered him a friend in the back of your mind, and now he was ALIVE and TALKING.

“I. Am. Doing. Well. My. Lady. I. Thank. You. For. Asking. How. Are. You. My. Lady?” He replied, kneeling down to your level so you didn’t have to crane your head to look him in the eye.

“Good.” An idea popped into your mind. A stupid idea, but you wanted to test out your armour and abilities, and there was no better way you could think of.

“Cocytus, would you do me the honour of sparing with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my Aussie slang isn't getting through, that would be awkward ^^"  
> Also, I noticed I got the floors wrong in the first chapter, I'm sorry, I'll try to fish out all of my mistakes.


	4. Warrior's Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mock battle goes wrong, but Cocytus' instincts are shockingly informative it seems.

Cocytus was obviously more than happy to oblige you. You stepped back and prepared yourself. You considered buffing yourself with one of your cleric spells but decided it would be better to save your MP for later in the mock battle. Donning your helm, you decide to get a gage on Cocytus’ strengths before you equipped your _Shield of Vitality_.

Cocytus also gets into position and, looking you over, only brings out one of his swords. You can assume that he will bring out the other three when you bring out your shield. A wave of fondness bushes your heart, whether his reasoning was his honour or his respect for you or both, you appreciated the effort he had put in to ensure that the fight would be fair.

A moment passed before you realised that he was waiting for you to call the start of the session. You sent him a nod, and he immediately sped towards you with lightning speed.

You would like to think that you let him hit you, but you weren’t kidding yourself, you knew that your agility couldn’t have got you out of that charge. The sheer power of the blade against your chest-plate sent you sliding back a meter, and it felt oddly similar to that time one of the boys you had been staying with hit you with a baseball bat.

Cocytus wasn’t stopping either, he made way to hit you again, and you barely managed to raise your arms in a block before his sword once again collided against your armour.

Success. In YGGDRASIL, one of your skills was that blocks like these increased your defence stats, not as good as your shield would, but it was useful for when you were acting as a healer or the shield that you were using broke from running out of durability.

Cocytus hit still caused you damage, but only about half as much. Now that you thought about it, it was really frustrating not having your GUI listing out your HP. Back to the fight, think about that later.

Cocytus was going to strike again, but you were ready, you rolled over to the side and took the precious few moments it took for him to miss and turn back to you to equip your shield in your left hand, freeing your right for if you needed to cast any healing spells later.

Ah, your _Shield of Vitality_ , the shield that out of all that you had owned, had the most use, literally. After months of hoarding higher level crystals, you had created a mix of effects that meant that it would last an exceptionally long time before running out of durability.

Summarised, it absorbed between 20-40% of an attack’s power and added it to its durability, depending on the type of attack. For example, upon impact of a fire-magic attack with an attack value of 500, it would absorb 25%, gaining 125 durability before the remaining 375 AP would clash against your and your shield’s combined defence before finally damage calculation.

Against the right opponent, it could essentially reduce their attacks to less than a nuisance, and to a less favourable opponent, it would at least reduce the pain.

You had to admit that you felt immense pride when Cocytus’ next attack failed to get through your defence. If only Warrior Takemikazuchi could see this! Your old friend had always made weapons and equipment that dwarfed yours in comparison. He had left before you had made your best equipment.

Cocytus breathed out a puff of icy mist. “You. Have. Shown. Me. Respect. In. This. Battle. My. Lady. So. I. Shall. Do. You. The. Same.” Wait what? Did this mean? Oh, crud.

He equipped three of his other swords in his remaining arms, and you recognised the weapon that had so often tormented your dreams in the past.

The God Slaying Emperor Blade. Famous for being possibly the sharpest weapon in YGGDRASIL. Not only deal a crazy amount of damage, but it cut through even enchanted armour – that took out a _lot_ of durability. Takemikazuch had once used it in a sparring session like this one against you, and you had lost not only the mock battle but what had been your favourite set of armour.

You decided that you would need to increase your pace to make sure that Cocytus didn’t do the same. You blocked two blows from two of the non-op swords and made another dive to the left as the second set of two came down. You switched out your armour and shield to a basic non-enchanted set and you suddenly felt the chill effects of Cocytus’ field spell.

You raised your shield as your mind raced in an attempt to remember the counter-strategy you had made years ago, but as the blades kept crashing down and your shield began to crack you were once again forced to think in the moment.

You ducked and rolled under Cocytus in an attempt to take advantage of his height, but by now he had caught on to your strategy and was prepared. A direct hit from the God Slaying Blade to your chest blade shattered it and you could feel the damage you took.

Unable to get back up in time, you rolled over with your shield raised to block hits from the remaining three, which finally shattered your shield. When this had still been a game, this would have been the point you would have simply equipped another set of armour, but this wasn’t a game and the very real threat caused your well-trained instincts from the real world kicked in, and you had one thing on your mind.

Retreat.

Unfortunately, in the real world, you had been a lot faster, and Cocytus was unprepared when you turned an exposed your un-armoured back when he was swinging down had no way of halting his attack until far too late.

The heavy hit sent you flat against the floor. You could feel liquid dripping out from the tear in your outer shell caused by the blade, and more terrifyingly, the taste of oil in your mouth.

Cocytus un-equipped his weapons immediately and fell to his knees on the ground next to you with a loud thud.

“My. Lady!” His voice was filled with fear, concern, and _guilt_. You didn’t like it. You didn’t want this.

“It- it’s alright. No-not your-r fault.”  You slowly pushed yourself up and raised your hand.

“[Heal]” You felt your MP drain from you like a crash from a sugar high. You could feel your dents begin to mend themselves, but it wasn’t enough, there was still an opening in your back. You remembered that [Heal] was just a sixth-tier spell and could only restore about 50% of your tank’s health.

“[He-he…]” You were out of MP, you should… You should…

“Lady. Svalinn. I. Shall. Send. For. Help. Please. Stay. Still.”

Help.

No!

“No, don’t” You croak out, “I can do this.” Your heart pulsed rapidly, and your gears began to stall. You could take care of yourself, you didn’t need to get others involved. You could take care of yourself. You didn’t need help. You didn’t need help.

Cocytus hesitated, “Please. My. Lady. Let. Me. Help. This. Is.-”

“No!” You stumbled up and teleported to your room.

No, no. no, no, no! You were shaking. Oh god, not this again! You tried to calm yourself down and curled into a ball. A few moments passed, just you breathing heavily. In. Out. In. Out.

Slowly, you calmed down and came back to your senses… Before immediately starting to panic again. What had you just done?! You had yelled at Cocytus, he must think you hate him right now. You were pretty sure that the slight fear in your panicked voice could be easily misunderstood as anger. He probably got the wrong idea – he might think that you were angry at him for injuring you. You didn’t want this. You didn’t want this.

You started to receive several [Message]s from Cocytus, and some starting from Demiurge, but you refused to answer. What would you say? How could you explain what had happened when you didn’t even _want_ to?

You changed your armour to your mage robes and cast a minor healing spell. One of the benefits of wearing robes compared to armour was that it gave your MP regeneration a slight boost. Slight. The tear in your back was mostly mended now, but you still considered using one of your MP potions to speed up the process. Sure, you were in pain, but you did have a finite amount now. You decided the pain wasn’t that much of a biggie and waited a few more moments.

 _Bang, bang._ The loud knocks on your door startled you from your spot on the floor. How did they find you? It had barely been ten minutes.

You sat up straight and took a breath in. Peeping up over the bed at the door, you gave whoever it was permission to come in.

You shouldn’t have been surprised when it was Cocytus who opened the door, and you looked down shamefully. You couldn’t meet his eyes.

“My. Lady?” He called into the room. You sighed, no used hiding. Still facing away from him to avoid eye contact, you hoisted yourself up from the floor and onto the bed behind you.

“I. Am. Sorry. My. Lady.” Cocytus began to apologise. Damn it! This wasn’t fair! You were the one who was in the wrong? Why couldn’t any of them see that?

“It’s not your fault Cocytus. You fought well, I messed up.” You tried to reassure him. Oh no, what if they try to punish him for this? Why hadn’t you thought about that earlier? This had been a bad idea right from the start.

“I. Opened. Up. Old. Battle. Scars.” Cocytus pressed gently.

“Old wounds?” You turned to face him, suddenly confused, “What are you-”

“Not. All. Scars. Are. Physical.” He said, approaching you slowly like you were a frightened animal.

Not all scars? Your jaw dropped, only showing a small amount of the shock that you were experiencing. He had figured you out. How had he figured you out? Years had gone by, and nobody that you, none of the people the people that cared about you, had managed to figure out that there had been something wrong.

You felt the gears in your throat jam. “It’s still not your fault, Cocytus.”

Cocytus gently placed his lower left hand on your head comfortingly. “And. Neither. Is. It. Yours. My. Lady.”

You closed your eyes and lent into his hand. He stayed still, silently, and you somehow knew, that he would be there as long as you needed him to.

It was an unfamiliar feeling that filled your very soul with warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not letting you guys find out Reader-chan's backstory that easy or this early, you're going to have to wait just a bit longer.


	5. What hurts more, the truth or misunderstandings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momonga calls you out.

You would have liked to stay like that forever, however, you knew that you couldn’t do that, not Cocytus, and not to Nazarick. So, expressed your gratitude and sent Cocytus back to his duties. You had decided that now was the perfect time for annoying Momonga – _totally_ not because you wanted to visit Touch-Me’s creation, Sebas.

You teleported to Momonga’s office, expecting him to still be agonizing over the mirror of remote viewing only to find that he was gone. Sebas was the only one in the room, and he was still standing behind Momonga’s chair, but his focus was on the mirror – so much so that he hadn’t even noticed that you were there.

“Hey, Sebas, where is Momonga?” You ask, and Sebas comes to attention.

“Momonga-sama is out visiting a nearby village, there was a disturbance, and he left to resolve it,” Sebas answered, moving to the side so that you could see the mirror. Indeed, you could see Momonga was talking to a soldier with what appeared to be custom armour, Albedo was with him in her own armour as well.

You turned back to Sebas, “Is there a reason why I wasn’t informed?” You clenched your hands to stop their shaking. Momonga, your friend was out there, he had been fighting, and you had been unaware this whole time. If you had known, you would have gone out and helped him.

Sebas bowed his head, “It was Momonga-sama’s request that you would not be informed unless you asked directly. He also requested that we make sure that you don’t leave Nazarick until he returns, I am sorry my lady.” He says, indeed knowing what your next intentions would be.

 _‘Oh really? Did he now?’_ You thought irately.

All that you could do was watch the mirror worriedly as Momonga watched soldiers go out into battle.

You shouldn’t have kept watching, you had seen violence before IRL, however never on this scale, and never with a karma rating of ‘Extreme good’. Although you found yourself considering the humans themselves insignificant, the acts of unjust slaughter made you feel ill.

Nausea didn’t quite describe it, you were immune to that status condition after all, but dizzy? Yes. Like your inner pipes and gears had decided to reorganise themselves? Also, yes. You had to force yourself to look away.

Sebas suddenly knelt down in front of where you had redirected your gaze.

“My lady, are you alright?” He asked, and you could see his shoulders trembling at the sight of his mistress in distress. You opened your mouth but couldn’t get an answer out. Sebas’ frown deepened.

Sebas stood back up and moved the mirror to face the wall. You wanted to object – you knew that Sebas also would want to watch over Momonga while he was away – but Sebas was quick and was already back by your side with a gentle hand on your back before you had the chance. You hated being helped, but Sebas didn’t ask permission, and it was even more difficult to deny help when the task was already completed – you could ask someone not to bake a pie, but you couldn’t tell someone you didn’t want it when it was already baked. You didn’t like it, but rejecting it far worse, instead of saving the other person effort, you were wasting it.

Damn it Sebas. You just hoped he wouldn’t start telling everyone else to do it.

* * *

 

Sometime later, the feeling of Sebas’ hand on your back disappeared.

“My lady, Momonga-sama has just arrived back at Nazarick, would you like to greet him at The Throne Of Kings with the others?” Sebas asked cordially.

“Nah, Sebas, you go on without me. Tell Momonga that I want to speak with him here privately after everything is settled.” You respond.

Sebas nods, “Yes, my lady.” He walks to the door, but before he exits the room he turns to you and hesitates, “If you ever need anything, my lady, please do not hesitate to tell me.” 

* * *

 

When Momonga comes back to his office you were waiting for him. You were sitting on his chair, arms crossed and donning a disappointed ‘mom glare’ that you had spent the thirty minutes it took to get here practicing.

You were glad that Albedo hadn’t chosen to escort him because you could swear you saw him flinch when he saw you.

“Hello, Svalinn.” He said coolly. Well, if he was going to play it that way…

“Hello, Momonga, I heard you went out today.” You said with a sickly-sweet smile. This was a well-practiced smile that you had already used countless times on the younger, more bratty kids that you used to stay with – it basically gave off the vibe off ‘I’m at my limit so if you don’t be careful things are going to get messy’.

You saw a green flash of light before Momonga approached his desk, “I stand by my decision, there was no need for you to be involved.”

“No need for me to be involved? What were you thinking Momonga?! I should have been out there with you! I’m was useless back here, why didn’t you let me help you?” You snapped back. You were a tank, an incredibly tanky tank. You build was created for acting as your teammates shield in situations just like this.

“Why didn’t _I_ let you help _me_? That’s rich coming from you! You never let anyone help you! I’ve know you for years and have seen you put yourself in countless situations worse than today and you never let any of the people you claim to think of as friends help you!” You can hear Momonga’s unbridled rage as the green flash appears again and again. Part of your mind wonders if that’s Momonga’s emotional limiter, while the larger more hurt and angry part of you focuses on throwing back your next argument.

“I have my reasons!” Your gears begin to stall and shake again as you try to ignore the sick feeling that is creeping up your throat.

“Yeah, that’s right! You think you better than all of us that you don’t need help!” Momonga accused striking you in the heart with a shard of glass.

“That- that’s not true!” You deny. Where did he get that from? Was that really what you looked like? But, but just today Cocytus understood! _He understood!_ Why was it that when you finally got hope that someone could understand that someone would misunderstand you so badly?

“Then what reason could you possibly have Svalinn? Please, just tell me!” Momonga’s tone had shifted slightly, he was still mad, but you could also hear a little concern.

You weren’t going to fall for it.

“You don’t want to know.” You said, shaking your head, and _now_ of all times, it seemed that your emotional filter had reached its limit and oil began to leak down on your porcelain face.

It seemed that either the green flashy thing finally worked, or it was your tears that brought Momonga’s anger to a halt. He stepped around the desk and placed his hands on your shoulders, forcing you to look him in the eye-sockets.

“Yes, I do. I want to help you, please, just let me.” His voice was gentle, but you had been fooled with kind words before, and you were not going to let your guard down.

“No, no you don’t.” You stepped back and teleported away.

You don’t know why you chose the seventh floor of all places. Going to the fifth floor might have been wiser, since you already knew Cocytus understood, but all you had really been thinking of at the time was that if you went back to your room that would have been the first place Momonga would look – if he looked. He probably wouldn’t.

You wiped your face to get rid of the tears but all you did was smudge the oil and possibly cause further stains. You were either going to scrub – or even worse, repaint – it off.

While you had been standing there in your misery, you didn’t notice how some of the lower level minions had begun to gather until you began to hear the concerned voices of the few that spoke a human tongue.

“Svalinn-sama!”

“My lady, are you alright?!”

“Do we need to call a cleric?”

You turned to face them, but the sight of the crowd overwhelmed you, sending your gears into a frenzy.

To your complete and utter relief, you heard Demiurge’s voice over the lot of them, “Everyone, back away! Can you not see that you are causing our lady distress?”

Oh, sweet, sweet Demiurge, you don’t know how he manages to read you like this, but right now, he is your saviour. His words instil horror into the minions and a whine in grief as they all move back and make sounds of apology.

Demiurge steps through them and gives a quick formal bow, “My lady, perhaps it would be best if we move to somewhere more private.” He suggests delicately. You nod in response but keep your head down. If he saw your face! You had no doubt he had already, but the thought filled you sick with shame.

He gently brings his hand to your back and guides you through the crowd and through the floor. You were unsure where you were going, but you were too exhausted right now to care. You eventually ended up in a secluded room and were lead to a velvet red lounge, which you numbly took as a seat.

Demiurge sat next to you, and nervously adjusting his glasses, knowing that his question may just might cause more harm than he hoped to gain, he gently raised the question that hung in the air.

“My lady, what happened? What has caused my supreme being such distress?” Like he had expected, it was the straw that broke the camel’s back as you pressed your face into his shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably.

You felt him stiffen under his suit but slowly relax. He didn’t say or do anything but simply waited patiently for you to get it out of your system. When you had finally ran out of tears, you got off his shoulder and stared down right at the floor just past your feet.

“My la-”

“You must be so angry at Ulbert for leaving you.” You said suddenly.

Demiurge flinched at the accusation, “No! I would never feel anything but the upmost respect for my creator.” He denied, sounding appalled.

“But didn’t it hurt you?” You asked, slowly turning your head to face him.

You saw Demiurge’s mouth wobble, as it was his turn to look down at the floor, “Y-yes. It did, more than anything. It felt like, it felt like…”

“It felt like a piece of your soul left with him.” You finished his sentence, and his head spun around to face yours. You looked down at the floor again. “I know. My creators left me too, when I was young.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Does, excuse me, my lady for daring to ask such a personal question when clearly I am unworthy, but does that have something to do with why you are so upset?” He asked.

You nodded numbly. 

“Something to do with it.”

**BONUS FANART**

****

**Thing I drew featuring Svalinn (right) and download007's Holly from 'Child or Jörmungandr'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went a lot quicker than I was expecting.


	6. Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're getting better - but old habits show their face.

Either Sebas had run to the hills preaching the secret to get around your stubbornness or Demiurge had figured out himself, because when Demiurge left, you had thought that he was going out to reflect, but instead, he came back with a warm damp cloth and began to wash off the oils stains on your face.

Damn it.

Part of you enjoyed his gentle touch, but part of you also wanted to slap his hand off your face before you got used to this, but the more prominent, more protective part of you couldn’t allow yourself to do it knowing that Demiurge would be hurt if you did.

He hadn’t pushed further, which you were grateful for. As it was you were still shaken up from telling him what you had. You had only ever told one of your fellow guild members about your parents, Touch-Me, who had left YGGDRASIL when his son was born, so he could spend more time with his family rather than people he would probably never get to meet IRL. It was because of why he left that he was the only one you didn’t resent even in the slightest for leaving, as well as the only one you had told about your past.

When he announced that he was leaving, you could hear the guilt in his voice, so you had told him as a sort of ‘Don’t feel bad, this is the best thing you could do, in my perspective’, and a ‘don’t be like _them_ ’. Back then you were willing to take the emotional blow of telling him considering that you were never going to see him again, but this time was different. Now Demiurge knew, and he would always know.

When he was finished, you mumbled out a thank you, which brightened his mood immensely, if his wagging tail was anything to go by. He had opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a message call from Albedo.

{Everyone is summoned to The Throne Of Kings, Momonga-sama has an announcement to make!} She said enthusiastically before ending the call. Everyone? You pondered what possible reason could Momonga have for summoning the entirety of the base?

You turned to Demiurge, “Let’s head over together.”

You had no idea why such a simple question could make Demiurge smile like he was a small child at Christmas. Momonga was worried that the NPCs were going to turn on the two of you, meanwhile, you were starting to get concerned that they were _too_ eager to please. One day you were going to find a secret cult in the eighth floor or something and only be half as surprised as you should be. This was seriously uncanny. 

* * *

 

The meeting was over and done with annoyingly fast. As amazing as it was to see all of the NPCs gathered in the same room like that, to have all of them moved just for a two-minute announcement bordered on ridiculous. Even more annoyingly, Momonga – now going by the name Ainz Ooal Gown now kept sending you glances.

You actually didn’t mind that he had taken on the guild name. You could guess the reason why, and it was a really good idea. If anyone from YGGDRASIL, or even better, the guild, was out there, having Ainz project the guild name was a good way to grab their attention.

Now Momonga, Ainz, eh, whatever, had called for a meeting with just you and the floor guardians in the privacy of his office.

“I have called you here to inform you that I will be visiting E-Rantel in disguise to gather information. I will be taking Narberal Gamma with me.” Ainz gazed across the room looking for objections, his eye-lights lingering on you, waiting for you to argue.

Unfortunately, you had ulterior motives.

“I think that’s a great idea.” You say taking advantage of your emotion filter. It had the desired effect as you saw Ainz’ eyes flicker.

“You-you do?!” He said in surprise.

“Definitely, gathering information is really important right now, which is why I think I should go on my own mission and scout…” You peered at the map on display, looking for something to catch your eye, “the Dragon Kingdom.”

It was Ainz’ turn for you to stare at him. You knew what you were doing, Ainz hated fighting, and he knew that if he disagreed you now and wasn’t careful, Albedo would almost certainly get involved again.

“The Dragon Kingdom is quite a bit further than E-Rantel, you would need to take someone with you.” He replied almost smugly.

Ahh, he thinks he has you in check, but he just gave you the opening you needed to get your desired checkmate.

“Yeah, you’re right, let’s see…” You turned to Albedo who, along with Demiurge, was looking slightly confused.

“Albedo, I’m asking you since I know Tabula created you to have an unrivalled administrative ability.” A compliment to sweeten them up, and from her blush you knew it worked, “To what level would Cocytus’ absence effect Nazarick?”

“Eh, well,” Albedo stumbled a bit before she focused, “Cocytus is in charge of managing the fifth floor, however, there have not been any major changes recently, and all its inhabitants already know what their duties – and of course, I would be willing to assist if anything does come up if that is what my lord and lady wishes – so minimal, my lady.”

“Excellent.” You turned to Cocytus, “Cocytus, would you be willing to escort me?”

“It. Would. Be. My. Honour. Lady. Svalinn.” Cocytus responded as was expected.

You finally turned back to Ainz, “Then unless you have anything against it, Ainz, I can head out tomorrow?”

Ainz was silent for a few moments as if still processing what had just happened, “… Yes?”

“Great. I’ll be organizing my inventory in the treasury in preparation of the journey. Cocytus, I will meet you at your floor tomorrow morning, if you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask.” You said.

“Yes. My. Lady.” He replied giving you your cue to leave. You nod your head to everyone in goodbye before turning and leaving the room. After that, you needed some time to calm down, so walking to the treasury seemed beneficial.

It had been a while since you had used that particular set of skills. Mostly because it came from the part of you that you resented most. But it wasn’t the time for moping around and feeling sorry for yourself – Ainz was showing initiative and leadership, it was about time you showed your own initiative – if only to distract everyone from your broken wings.

Simply put, spending a good chunk of your childhood had taught you how to get what you wanted while in difficult situations. Ainz was getting his little quest, so you figured that you should get your own, but where Ainz was spending it with Narberal, you got to spend it with Cocytus.

You knew exactly how to do it too. You knew Ainz would try to get you to back off by claiming you would need help – a dirty trick you might add. You also knew that asking Albedo if Cocytus was available would mean she couldn’t get defensive later if she figured out that Ainz didn’t really want you to go. It was too easy.

Which was why you had to take this walk to the treasury rather than just teleport there. You felt bad about your motives, as well as your sleazy and manipulative tactics – doing this kind of thing made you feel just like the kind of people that you hated growing up. They would treat conversations like chess matches, pulling at people’s strings to use and abuse them to get what they wanted. You had to learn their methods just, so you couldn’t be one of their victims. Using them on your friends made you feel dirty.

You arrive at the area just before the treasury. There was illusion magic that stopped you from seeing the door. You had a spell that would fix that, but honestly, you couldn’t be bothered, so you look the lazy way out and just teleported inside.

Pandora’s actor was waiting there, as always, alone. You could almost feel his excitement in the air – that and he had started to monologue in German – and you felt a twinge of guilt when you guessed why. From what you knew of the treasury’s security, only those with a guild ring could get inside, which limited possible visitors to just you, Mo-Ainz, Mare and Albedo.

You weren’t even certain that Albedo and Mare knew of Pandora’s existence, and you were sure as hell that Ainz hadn’t made a visit.

“Hello, Pandora’s Actor, I am going out on a quest tomorrow which might take a few days, so I’m going to be organizing my inventory. I might need to store some of my items here.” You said.

“A long quest! In an unknown land! How thrilling! How mystifying! My heart fills with anticipation! I can assure you, meine dame, I will take care of your items while you are gone.” He said making a dramatic pose.

There you saw that eager to please again. With the others, you had always just felt weirded out, but with Pandora, it just felt so horribly sad. Ainz had just abandoned him all by himself, alongside that adorkable personality of his – it reminded you of something, someone. Your conscience tugged at you again.

You tried to ignore it at you started to search through your inventory and sort out what you already had. Your eyes kept going back to Pandora though, who was standing completely still and his hollow eyes on you – just waiting for you to talk to him again.

“Um,”

You were going to regret this.

“Pandora’s Actor, would you like to-”

You gulped.

“-help me?”

Pandora’s Actor beamed with excitement and started talking animatedly, giving you a wide range of advice and even complimenting you on your craftsmanship with your legendary gear. He was like a child from a poor family experiencing their first birthday party in years. Meanwhile, you were shaking.

You could take it – his joy was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm finally being a bit more open about Svalinn's past - also, I must say, she has been manipulative this whole time, this time it's just less self-destructive.


	7. Getting Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head out on your journey to the Dragon Kingdom!
> 
> I was hoping to get this done it one chapter, but I had to split it.

Despite the [Gate] spell not having any limitations with distance, or having any risk of ‘mishaps’, it did have its limits. The developers of YGGDRASIL had wanted players to explore the world that they had created for themselves, so they didn’t want players to just use [Gate] to skip past unexplored areas to get to a particular spot, so they had made it so that to be able to [Gate] to a certain area, you or one of your ally’s had to have been there before. Of course, there were exceptions to this rule, Divination spells existed that allowed players just that, and of course, players that were communicating through [Message] could use [Gate] to teleport to each other for example.

However, you did not have any of said methods. Demiurge had made you the offer when you were walking down to the fifth floor to send some of his lower level servants to scout the area to save you making the journey yourself, but you had refused. You had asked for this mission, you didn’t want to make anyone else have to go out of their way to help you complete it.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the end of your very long morning. Demiurge had then requested that you allow some of the lower level servants and a couple homunculus maids to come with you to assist you on the journey. It was harder to convince him to drop that proposal.

It had been mildly frustrating trying to explain that no, you weren’t mad, you just didn’t see any need to waste resources when you had been doing this kind of thing alone before you had transferred to the new world, and now you had Cocytus with you. The demon had been insistent that as a supreme being you were entitled to an easy journey, but it was when you suspected he noticed your frustration that he had backed down.

When you finally made it to the fifth floor, Cocytus was waiting at its entrance for you.

“Sorry for making you wait,” You apologised politely, not knowing how long that he could have been standing there, which was your fault for not giving a more specific time.

“It. Was. No. Trouble. At. All. My. Lady. If. The. Supreme. Beings. Asked. I. Would. Not. Mind. Waiting. For. Eternity.” Cocytus was sweet, but you realised that trying to get him to tone down on the overwhelming praise was going to be a priority on your journey. You just weren’t sure how you were going to manage it.

“So, are you ready to leave then?” You asked.

“Yes. My. Lady.” Was his reply, you nodded and turned to face Demiurge,

“I heard that you were leaving Nazarick too,” you said, but it was more of a question. You had the slightest of suspicions that Ainz had asked him to spy on you while you were gone.

“You are correct, my lady! I am leaving to supervise a farm that I have set up not too far from Nazarick. However, my lady, please, if anything comes up and you need my help, please do not hesitate to send me a [Message], and I will be there!” He said his hand clutching over his heart, it was not difficult to see that he was worried, but still, even this mere suggestion that you would need to ask for help made you uneasy.

“Demiurge. You. Dare. To. Show. Such. A. Lack. Of. Faith. In. Lady. Svalinn’s. And. My. Own. Abilities?” Cocytus said, his voice filled with a begrudging annoyance. “I. Assure. You. I. Will. Allow. No. Harm. To. Come. To. Her.” He continued with confidence.

At Cocytus’ accusation, Demiurge looked alarmed, before bending the knee and lowering his head.

“Forgive me, my lady! That is not what I meant at all!” He pleaded.

“It is fine.” You assured him, but the conversation was becoming uncomfortable as you vaguely remembered a certain rivalry between two of your former guildmates. “However, I have wasted too much of your time, and so, farewell.” You said as gently as you could.

“Yes! I bid you a safe journey, my lady!”

You activated the [Gate] spell and walked through, Cocytus following behind you on your right. You suppose that you were lucky that Demiurge had immediately sent scouts to explore the area up until the edge of the Re-Estize Kingdom after the Carne village incident, so you could [Gate] all the way to the edge of the Katze Plaines.

It was a barren wasteland, that had been used as a battlefield countless times by two of the neighbouring kingdoms that you might have been too bored to remember their names. It didn’t matter to you or your mission anyway – all that you needed to know was that the countless lives lost here had resulted in a phenomenon that caused the undead to spawn. This same phenomenon also meant that detection spells did not work, so one would need to be prepared for ambushes at any given time.

You, however, were not particularly worried. Ainz’ visit to Carne village, while stupidly stubborn, had gathered that the humans in this world were on average below level 10, so one could reasonably guess that the monsters were not that much higher.

Even if that was not the case, and they were, in fact, a lot stronger, your levels in Holy Shield gave your already high defensive stats an advantage against those with a negative Karma rating, which most spawned Undead did. In addition, you had Cocytus with you, who had one of the most impressive attack-based stats you had seen. It had taken the 1500 player raid to take the two of you down in the past.

There was an uncomfortable heat, that would have made you sweat if it weren’t for the fact that you didn’t have a flesh and blood body. You were grateful when Cocytus’ cold aura activated.

“Thank you, Cocytus, not just for the aura, but for what you said back at Nazarick.” You said, starting to make your way. He was a few steps behind you, but because of the height difference between you, he had no trouble catching up with a single step.

“It. Was. No. Problem. My. Lady. Even. If. Demiurge. Is. Unaware. Of. Your. Battle. Scars. He. Should. Still. Watch. His. Words. When. Speaking. To. A. Supreme. Being.” Cocytus said matter-of-factly. It oddly didn’t affect you as much as you thought it would for Cocytus to openly speak of your ‘battle scars’ as he put it. Maybe it was because he had somehow gained your trust – an impressive feat which you were unsure yourself how he did it. It usually took years to gain your trust and in some cases – like with Ainz, who still didn’t truly trust – even longer.

You made an attempt of smiling at Cocytus, but when he made some clicking sounds (which you could only assume to be some kind of insectoid language) you worried it looked weird and stopped.

“So… what do you do in your spare time, Cocytus?” You asked trying to fill the silence.

“I. Spend. My. Time. Training. So. That. I. May. Be. Deployed. At. Any. Time.” Was his reply. It filled your chest with a warm feeling of familiarity.

“Oh really? Heh, you remind me of your creator, when he wasn’t making weapons, he was out fighting – even after he had reached level 100 and had no need for the resources, he said he wanted to improve his skills…” You thought fondly of those times. He was one of the few people that you didn’t know why he left, you did know one thing though. “I know that he was proud of you Cocytus, and… and if he were here I know he would be proud of you now.”

Warrior Takemikazuchi had _never_ let anyone make or give equipment to Cocytus, not you, not the few guild members who had created their _whole_ builds around non-combat tasks such as creating armour and weapons, _not one person_. You were pretty sure that everything he had was created by Takemikazuchi too.

“Thank. You. My. Lady.” Cocytus shook with emotion, and you raised your hand to his lower left arm to comfort him. After a few moments, the shaking settled, but not your concern. You had spent a lot of time in orphanages surrounded by the abandoned, but you never knew what the right thing to say was – and you suddenly wondered if you should have kept your mouth shut.

“I. Also. Wish. To. Thank. You. For. Choosing. To. Give. Me. The. Honour. Of. Accompanying. You. On. This. Mission.” Cocytus puffed up his chest with pride. You could tell that he was excited to leave his floor and possibly see combat. He was probably like all of the other inhabitants of Nazarick who were eager to please their supreme beings.

“Of course!” You replied, “We’re battle partners, I trust you more than anybody.” You had said carelessly, and without thinking, but your own words struck a chord with you. It was true, you trusted Cocytus the most out of everyone back at Nazarick, but probably more than you had trusted anyone in your life. It was scary. You knew the more you trusted someone, the more they could hurt you, and in the past you had put your trust in the wrong people, but just remembering that day when Cocytus went looking for you, having figured out the problem, yet still stayed with your useless, broken, self – no judgement, no uncomfortable questions, just give you comfort, and importantly, as far as you could tell, he had not told anybody about it. It was the qualities that you saw in these actions that made you believe Cocytus wasn’t going to hurt you – not unless you did something to give him a good reason to.

It was only a little thing, but it was the little things that mattered to you. You had known people who made grand gestures and promises in front of crowds but turned on you when they were gone and there was no glory to be won. There was no glory in little things, little things were done without expecting a reward. Little things like when Cocytus told Demiurge off.

That’s probably why you had asked him to help you with this mission.

After your parents had abandoned you, you had been exposed to three types of people. There were the diplomats and other high-end celebrities who would offer assistance to your orphanage to gain the love of the public, but as soon as their publicity stunt was over, they’d cut their funding and leave the now dependant orphanage to go bankrupt and close down. You had been transferred to three different orphanages because of two-faced crooks like this.

Then there were the adults that cared for the kids, who, again in front of others, mostly guests and inspectors, claimed that children could come to them for help whenever they needed it because they _loved children soo much_. They never did. You asked for help with anything and you were just being a bother. A useless brat who needs to be like the other kids and take care of themselves.

Then finally the third type, which was a mix of adults and children alike. They were sly. If you were foolish enough to fall for their act and come to them for help, they’d use their cunning to trick you into doing something for them in return – something usually not worth it – or worse, leaving it so that you would owe them a favour the next time they wanted something.

For you, asking for help felt like telling someone a weak point in your armour – something that you wouldn’t do unless necessary. Because, sure, they might not do anything, but you never know when someone will just use that knowledge to use, abuse, or threaten you.

You were taken out of your thoughts when you saw a dark miasma begin to manifest at the edges of your vision. It was a sight you recognised from YGGDRASIL. From the dark mist, bones quickly began to form as a skeleton spawned. It appeared to be at most level 20, from is humanoid structure and lack of armour – even you’d be able to take it down with one of your basic cleric spells, and you were prepared to do so and be done with it, but the miasma didn’t disappear and spread, and within a matter of seconds twenty, no, forty skeletons had formed, and they were still forming. This would be a bit too much for your one target attacks.

“Cocytus…” You said to get his attention as the skeletons began to surround the two of you. It was a foolish action, however, for when you turned to look at him, he already had equipped his swords.

“My. Lady. You. Need. Not. Sully. Yourself. With. The. Likes. Of. These. Weaklings.” He said, taking stepping in front of you, and you automatically turn so you were back-to-back. With his size, he was protecting you from 270 degrees, but you, childishly, focused on the fact that you were watching his back.

The skeletons took charge and with a single strike, Cocytus cut through seven of them, sending bones flying everywhere, and he sent another, and another. You kept one eye on the miasma, waiting for it to finally dissipate, which it was taking its sweet time. You might have to use one of your cleric spells at this rate – it was beginning to get annoying.

You saw an arrow fly towards Cocytus. You were tempted to attempt to catch it – because seriously, that would be awesome – but decided to simply raise your hand and watch as the arrow harmlessly bounce off. You looked from the direction it came from to see that a few of the skeletons had been armed with bows.

Cocytus may have said that you didn’t _have_ to fight them, but you might as well, you were beginning to get bored.

“[Sacred Flame]” You cast, and the skeleton burst into flames and collapsed to the ground. Three more arrows flew which you easily deflected.

“[Sacred Flame]” You cast again. The best thing about this spell was that it cost almost no MP, it _was_ a first-tier spell after all, but your battle cleric levels gave it a boost, as did your Extreme Good karma rating.

You made a peep back to Cocytus, who was still ploughing through the skeletons as if they were fine twigs. You then turned back to the miasma again, which was still spawning undead. You sighed, you had a spell that would get rid of it, but it was one of those spells that were close range.

“Cocytus, this is getting annoying, I’m going over to the miasma to dissipate it myself, stay here and keep them busy, I’ll be back in a sec.” Cocytus looked to the miasma and nodded, looking back at the mobs in front of him.

You stepped away from Cocytus and walked calmly through the sea of undead. While most were focused on Cocytus many did try to hit you, much to your annoyance and their harm. Your juggernaut classes gave you a passive skill that caused creatures below level 80 small amounts of damage. It had been a long time since your passive had ever done any damage of significance, but against a level 20, most that hit you disintegrated the moment their blades first touch you.

You paid no mind to them, you were instead trying to figure out where the miasma was darkest, to make sure that you only had to cast the spell once.

You got into position and raised your hands, now, what was the spell again? Oh, that was right.

“[Purification]” There was a flash of light, and when it faded the miasma had dissipated and the undead that had been closer to you vaporized. The remaining undead turned their attention to you and charged.

Huh, it seems the Hate Algorithms exist in a way here too.

Before the undead got to you, they crumbled as Cocytus took them down from behind, dust flying onto your face. You were shocked to see the raged expression on his face, he seemed absolutely livid, and his breathing was heavy, and when you approached him, you could see that he was shaking slightly.

“Tha-” You had begun to thank him when he suddenly dropped into a kneel.

“Please. Forgive. Me. My. Lady. For. My. Failure. I. Was. Unable. To. Draw. Their. Attention. Adequately. As. You. Had. Ordered.” Cocytus apologised, and you shook your head.

“Cocytus, there is nothing to forgive. You performed more than ‘adequate’, besides, such low levelled creatures could never be a threat to me.” You gestured for him to stand up. You looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set.

“That took an annoying amount of time, let’s set up camp for the night, okay?” You turned to Cocytus, to check if he was okay with stopping so soon.

“Yes. My. Lady.”

You opened your inventory and pulled out your portable campfire and some sleeping bags, one large enough for Cocytus, and one that was around your size.

Cocytus huffed out cold air, “My. Lady. Forgive. Me. For. My. Disrespect. But. I. Cannot. Allow. To. Sleep. On. The. Ground. You. Deserve. A. Place. Of. Rest. Much. More. Befitting. To. That. Of. A. Supreme. Being.”

You didn’t hesitate in your reply, “You can, and you will, the stars of this world are beautiful, and I wish to see them tonight.”

Cocytus thought for a moment, before nodding, “Forgive. me.”

“Ehhh, you don’t need to apologise.” You waved off. You pulled out a yellow coloured drink from your inventory. It was a highly concentrated fuel that satisfied the needs of your Automaton racial class, and it oddly tasted like a mixture of chocolate, banana and strawberries.

“Do you want anything to eat,” You asked Cocytus, not wanting to be rude.

“No. My. Lady. I. Have. Equipped. An. Item. That. Removes. The. Need. For. Nutrition. As. Well. As. Sleep.” Oh, that’s right! All the floor guardian had one. Well, this was going to make the next conversation you had in mind a lot more difficult.

"So, Cocytus, tonight do you want to take first or second shift on watch duty?"


	8. Being called back

There were some battles you just couldn’t win. An argument with Cocytus where you try to convince him that it was a good idea to rest while you kept watch, even for the smallest amount of time, was one of those battles. He was just as stubborn as his creator, it made you sad. Every day it seemed you missed your old comrades more and more.

You sighed, the sun had set long ago, and you and Cocytus were sitting on the sleeping bags that you had brought out, you had been staring at the flickering friends, but you were pretty sure that Cocytus was actually keeping watch. When he caught you looking at him, you looked away, so he wouldn’t think that you were staring.

“Lady. Svalinn.” He said, making you look back up at him. “Demiurge. Told. Me. That. You. Went. To. His. Floor. In. Distress. Before. The. Meeting. With. Lord. Ainz.”

You felt your gears stall. He had-he had told Cocytus?

“He. Was. Concerned. For. Your. Wellbeing. And. Told. Me. So. That. I. Was. Aware. If. You. Showed. Signs. That. You. Were. Still. In Distress.” Cocytus puffed a cloud of cold air as an air of annoyance around him as he made a few clicking sounds with his mandibles. “Although. I. Disapprove. Of. How. He. Shared. This. Information. Without. Permission. I. Must. Ask. If. You. Are. Feeling. Better?”

You supposed you couldn’t fault Demiurge for it, after all, you didn’t exactly show him in any way that you wanted to keep it a secret, and the lower level servants had seen you yesterday as well, although, you had to wonder, just how much had Cocytus been told.

You got up and sat next to the big guy. Cocytus shifted, he would not oppose to you sitting there, but he was uncertain if the way he was seated was respectful enough with you so close to him, after all, he was so large, yet you were so small, you would have to crane your neck up just to look him in the eye. You settled him by leaning on him lightly, your head just barely touching his arm. To be honest, the early stages of fatigue had begun to affect you as your gears began to slow, and you had done the action more or less without thinking.

“Thanks for caring, Cocytus, I’m alright now.” You said, staring at the flickering of the flames.

“I. Am. Glad. To. Hear. That. My. Lady.” Was his earnest reply. “There. Is. No. Need. To. Thank. Me. The. Wellbeing. Of. The. Supreme. Beings. Is. The. Highest. Priority.”

The wellbeing of the supreme beings, huh? You wondered spitefully if his attitude would change if he knew that you had been upset because you had been in an argument with Ainz, who outranked you. No! What were you thinking? You mentally shook off your dark thoughts, you should just be grateful that someone cared at all… with… your… experience… 

* * *

 

The sounds of clicking gears dulled into a quiet hum as Svalinn-sama’s porcelain eyes shut. Cocytus froze, what would be the best course of action?

He didn’t think it had been her intention to fall asleep leaning on him, so he felt it would be inappropriate to leave her like this, even if it was blissful to be used by a supreme being. He couldn’t move carelessly either, or else he might disturb her.

He did his best to shift his body away while keeping the arm that she was leaning on still. Little bit, by little bit, he shifted away and lowered his arm like she was the most precious of treasures.

Even amongst the supreme beings, Svalinn-sama had a special place in the hearts of floor guardians and lower-level servants alike, and it was not just because she was one of the only two guardians left.

Every creature in Nazarick had been aware of her presence during the time she was within its halls, the same way they had been aware of the other supreme beings, and she had always been there in the times that they were absent. Not only that, but Cocytus himself had seen her spending countless hours creating weapons and other equipment, which she would bestow even to the lowest level of minions, proof that she was a truly compassionate master.

It was not unreasonable to guess that more than half of all the servant had something that had been created by her divine self - unless you counted the naturally spawning creatures, and the creatures bought through the mercenary system. Cocytus was one of the ones who had not received equipment from her, which he knew was because Svalinn-sama had respected the wishes of his most beloved creator, but he was well aware from observing his subordinates who did that the ones that did cherish what they had received more than their lives.

Moving her from the spot on his sleeping bag would be too great of a risk of waking her, and Cocytus wouldn’t dare touch the bag that had been claimed by his supreme being, so he decided that it would be better to sit on the dirt for the rest of the night.

He searched the surrounding landscape for enemies. He would not fail, no enemies shall be allowed to sneak up on his supreme being during her slumber, no! He will do even better, for if he spots any pathetic creature that would be willing to cause her harm he will strike them down before they even get the chance to disturb her rest!

* * *

 

You opened your eyes, groggily getting up into a sitting position as your gears lowly started to increase in speed back to their regular pace. You looked up to see that Cocytus was sitting on the dirt by the campfire, looking out warily.

“Cocytus, why are you on the…” You began to say clumsily before looking at the ground around you and seeing that you were on his sleeping bag and remembering that you fell asleep next to him. You felt a wave of embarrassment swallow you whole, “Oh shit, I’m so sorry!”

“There. Is. No. Need. To. Apologise. My. Lady.” Was Cocytus’ reply, which only added a stinger of annoyance to your embarrassment. It really wasn’t okay! Why was it that the guardians and all the others acted if you could do no wrong?

“Shall. Pack. Away. Everything. So. That. We. Might. Keep. Moving?” Cocytus asked, and you Shook your head.

“No need, I’ve got this.” You ducked down and quickly lifted the two sleeping bags and put them into your inventory then did the same with the campfire, which’s heat couldn’t get past your defence stats.

Looking at the sky to get back your sense of direction, you tilted your head to where you thought was the right direction, and Cocytus nodded in confirmation, and the two of you set off again. 

* * *

 

You were getting tired of all the silence. You wracked your brain for something that would spark a conversation between you and Cocytus.

“So… Um…” Come on, come on! “Do you get along with Demiurge well?” What kind of question was that? He is probably just going to give you some kind of neutral answer-

“Yes.” Cocytus replied, “He. And. I. Often. Share. Reports. To. Each. Other. In. The. Ninth. Floor. Bar.” Huh, so maybe it wasn’t such a bad question. So, was sharing reports similar to small talk for these two? Why did everyone have to be a workaholic?

“I’m glad to hear that.” You reply, “I haven’t been to the bar before, may I join you two next time?”

“It. Would. Be. Our. Honour. To. Have. You. Join. Us.”

You were going to reply again when a dark mist caught the corner of your eye. _Not this again._ You turn to face the spawning creature, but it wasn’t a regular undead skeleton like before forming, but an Elder Lich.

Oh, lucky you, this might actually be interesting.

The Elder Lich didn’t hesitate to start their attack and sent an offensive spell at you right off the bat. The spell hit you dead on the chest. Harmlessly. Perhaps not that interesting. A curious thought did enter your mind though.

Cocytus was ready and about to get into action, but you raised your arm in his path.

“Don’t. I want to take care of this myself.” He halted as if your words were a [Command Mantra], and nodded.

You lowered your centre of gravity and charged at the lich full speed – which… wasn’t that much. You couldn’t deal physical damage because your non-existent physical attack stats, but you wondered if the passive [Negative Energy Touch] that Elder Liches had would activate your own [Juggernaut’s recache] passive ability when you were the one to collide with it.

When you collided with the Elder Lich, it was sent back, smoke rising off its body as if it had been struck by lightning, while you remained unharmed. So, yes, it did. Good to know.

“[Sacred Flame]” You cast pleased with yourself, the lich caught fire and crumbled into ash.

You turned back to Cocytus to give him an explanation, but before you could say something, you both started to receive a message from Albedo.

{Svalinn-sama, Cocytus, I must request that you come back to Nazarick immediately.}

{What is it?}  You asked back, concern coming through over the [Message]

{Shalltear has rebelled against Ainz Ooal Gown, you must return for the sake of your safety, my lady.}

_What?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't feeling well today when I wrote this, and I'm afraid it affected this chapter's quality, which I apologise for.


	9. Shalltear fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fight Shalltear, and its epic! But...

You and Cocytus had wasted no time in using [Gate] to go back to Nazarick. You had taken the two of you to the throne room, where Ainz had also just arrived. All the other floor guardians were there, with the exception, of course, being, Shalltear. It was weird, because you hadn’t been in this new world for long, but you felt her absence from the room, alongside the heavy air.

As Albedo and the overs began to explain what happened, what would need to be done to get her back, and you felt your very soul begin to crush in your chest. You remember what you told Shalltear before the coming to the new world.

 _I had more time… if I had more time, I would have loved to share some stories with you, about that rascal creator of yours_.

Liar! You taunted at yourself internally. You could have talked to Shalltear at any time, but you hadn’t bothered, too ‘busy’ picking fights with Ainz and spending time with Cocytus and Demiurge. You would fix your mistake, you swore to yourself! But first…

“I’ll do it!” You said suddenly, startling everyone, “I’ll kill Shalltear, so we can bring her back home.” Your determination made it through into your voice.

“I’m coming with you to help,” Ainz responded, and the gears in your neck tightened.

“No, you know how I feel about-” You began to refuse him.

“Then you aren’t going at all.” Ainz responded firmly, “I will go alone.”

“What, you can’t do that!” Oddly, you and Albedo responded in chorus, however, while Albedo remembered herself, you continued.

“Momo-Ainz, you _know_ that you are going to be at a disadvantage in that fight! With my defence stats, she won’t be able to touch my HP.” It may have sounded like bold words from someone who got badly hurt in a spar with Cocytus just a few days ago, but the circumstances were entirely different. You hadn’t been wearing your best equipment, and your build had a bias against different karma ratings.

Your Holy Shield class gave you a defensive boost against those with negative karma, unlike Cocytus with a ‘neutral’ karma rating, Shalltear had the lowest karma rating of ‘Extreme Evil’. The way the boost worked was simple; it increased your defensive stats by each karma point in the negative, ‘Extreme Evil’ was -500, giving you a 500% boost.

It might have been considered a ‘fair’ ability in most builds but with your build and equipment, it was almost as game breaking as Touch-Me’s reality slash – possibly more so. Probably more so. You had proven in duels against Ulbert that its effectiveness with the right armour was equally terrifying yet laughable. Duels against Touch-me, however, not so much.

“You also lack the ability to cause enough damage to win, especially since I have reason to suspect that Peroroncino gave her a resurrection item. I’m going.” You knew that Ainz was telling the truth.

“But…” Your distress was getting through into your voice again, much to your chagrin.

“If I may interject, my supreme beings,” Sebas suddenly spoke up, interrupting your argument. “forgive me for being so bold, but perhaps you should allow Svalinn-sama to assist you in the battle.”

“Yeah!” You agreed with Sebas, and Ainz was silent, although you were not sure as to why.

_Meanwhile, inside the mind of Ainz._

_‘What? But I had just suggested that we both go five minutes ago and she… Wait, the way Sebas just worded it… Oh, I see! Well played Sebas._

“Agreed,” Ainz responded with a nod, and a sense of relief filled you. Thank goodness. 

* * *

 

Before you left to fight Shalltear, you and Ainz needed to retrieve some things from the treasury. You felt a small amount of satisfaction that Ainz was finally going to see Pandora’s Actor, however, you sent a glance towards Albedo, who was coming with you, you were not sure how she was going to react to the dork.

When the three of you entered the treasury, you saw the familiar form of Tabula, sitting on the couch in the treasury. You knew it wasn’t really him, but Albedo was fooled for a second, making her furious when she realised it wasn’t truly him.

When Pandora didn’t make any verbal response to her questions, you could see that Albedo was going to engage, you made a dash to stand between the two, but thankfully, Ainz interjected before anything could happen.

“That’s enough, Pandora’s Actor.” His voice was calm, you knew it was to maintain his image but, his lack of concern almost made your blood boil. Albedo blinked, and you could hear Pandora change form, you turned your head, to see that he was now in his true form, making a salute.

You sent one last glance Albedo, just to be sure that she was going to stand down, before stepping out of the way and facing him.

“My creator, Lord Ainz! The lovely Lady Svalinn!”

“Y-you look well.” Ainz stumbled out.

“Yes! I am doing quite well! So, what is your business here this time?” Pandora replied, with a bow.

“I’ve come for some world items.” Ainz had no idea what he had just done.

“World Items!” Pandora’s Actor made a dramatic pose, “They can change the world! Immense power! The supreme beings symbol of greatness!” You stopped paying attention to his words and looked back at Albedo and Ainz, glad that no one could see your amusement. The look of utter confusion on Albedo face! Priceless. You had spent a good four to five hours with him when you had organised your inventory and had become accustomed to this behaviour, so you could watch now without much guilt.

At some point, Ainz’ jaw had dropped, and his green emotional limiter flashed green, increasing your amusement. He reminded you of a writer reflecting on their first ever OC and noticing that your intentions hadn’t ‘exactly reached reality’, and in a way, he was. When you had first read Pandora’s profile, the word ‘tacky’ had come to mind, as you realised that Momonga had added a bunch of individual traits that by themselves may have been cool, but together it created an overdramatic dork. Not too bad in your book, as you like a good adorkable dork, but certainly not what Ainz had wanted.

You watched things play out further like a comedy act, you could tell that Ainz was embarrassed, and Albedo’s expression made things worse, resulting in the green light flashing a few more times.

“Have a safe trip, Lord Ainz, Lady Svalinn. And Lady.” Pandora bid in farewell, causing Albedo to stop in her tracks, spinning on her heel to face him.

“Lady? I am-”

You supposed you should help him out.

“Oh, Pandora!” You said as if suddenly remembering something, “Thanks for suggesting that I bring that portable campfire with me for the trip, it saved me a lot of trouble.”

Your words caused Albedo to stop what she was saying and for Ainz to peer at you in confusion.

“I am very grateful to hear that, meine dame! Though, forgive me, I thought you told me your trip would take at least a few days?” Pandora tilted his head.

“It was, but we got called back for an emergency. Thankfully, with your help, I managed to pack my best armour, so I don’t have to reorganise everything again.” You pat his shoulder in thanks, and the doppelganger glowed, before saying something in German that you had no hope of understanding.

You turned and went back to head into the treasury. While Ainz and Albedo went to look at the statues of your 39 absent guildmembers, and you recalled what Ainz had told Pandora’s actor. It had seemed like the correct number necessary to give each of the guardians, but when you recalled that Albedo already had a world item, it was one too many… Perhaps Sebas was getting one? He was pretty much just as strong as the floor guardians, and you knew that he could beat Cocytus in a fight.

You collected the items and head back out of the treasury, where Ainz and Albedo were waiting, as you were leaving, Ainz pulled you aside.

“What’s up?” You asked, concerned by his sudden behaviour.

“Firstly… I wanted to apologise.” Apologise? What for? “You didn’t want to tell me why you… and I shouldn’t have pushed you. It wasn’t my business, and I should have stopped when I noticed how I was affecting you.”

You were genuinely touched.

“It’s… It’s alright, truth be told, I am used to this sort of thing happening by now.” You looked down, missing his frown.

“Secondly, I want to give Mercury’s Ring to you.” Mercury’s ring? The World Item? “Just like the floor guardians, I do not wish to risk you also falling under the control of our mysterious enemy. I… I couldn’t handle fighting you for real.”

“And here I thought you would enjoy the idea of punching me in the face.” You teased him.

“What, no?! How could you say something like that so casually?!” Ainz’s distress was shown not just by his voice, but the green flash, and you ducked your head shamefully. Right, that wasn’t what normal people wanted to do when they were angry at you.

“Anyway, why Mercury’s ring?” You asked it seemed a bit of a waste on you.

“Well… I can tell that you get frustrated that you aren’t as fast here as you were IRL…”

Mercury’s Ring, a world item capable of multiplying its user’s speed tenfold. On you, it makes you around as fast as you were IRL, admittedly, pretty fast, but if it were used on someone like Sebas, the speed possible would be godly. Objectively and strategically, it was a huge waste, but it was a nice sentiment.

“You certainly know how to make an apology.” You in another tease said in an attempt to clear the heavy air.

“That wasn’t why I-” Ainz was about to deny your statement when he saw that you had forced a teasing smile and sagged like a puppet whose strings had been cut when he realised that you were only teasing.

* * *

You could see Shalltear in the clearing, her eyes glazed over like she was just coded in a game again, causing pain in your crystalline heart. You turned to the twins, who were going to watch from afar, and knelt to their level. They started to panic when you put your hands on their shoulders.

“Remember, if you think for a second that you’re in any danger here, I want you to retreat back to Nazarick, that’s an order.” You wouldn’t be able to bear it if the twins were hurt. The twins gave an affirmative and you followed Ainz to the clearing, a safe distance away from the vampire.

“It would be a good idea to start a [Message] call now,”  Ainz suggested and you nodded.

{Do you want to start us off?} You asked over the call.

{I suppose}

He stepped forward.

“I am the great Ainz Ooal Gown. This name cannot know defeat.” He said before activating his first buff spell. Shalltear did not move.

{As I suspected, like in YGGDRASIL, we won’t pull any aggro unless we make an actual attack}

“Sorry Shalltear, but I’m taking advantage of this, you’re going to have to wait a little longer,” Ainz said out loud before casting a barrage of spells.

You chose to take this time to pick out the armour you were going to wear for the battle, and this time, you knew exactly which set that you were going to use.

Now that you could think clearly, you remembered _Thorns of Retribution_ had been your counter plan against Warrior Takemikazuchi’s God Slaying Emperor Blade. It was a set of armour + a shield that you had blown your one of your royalty cheques on YGGDRASIL’s cash shop gachas to get.

It was a Divine set of armour, which meant that it was not restricted by durability rules and had a special effect when the Helm, Chest Plate, Boots, and shield were all worn. Simply put, it was a ‘thorns’ effect, where when a creature’s attack landed on the player wearing the set, said creature would take holy damage equal to the damage you would have taken, whether or not it got past your defence. That amount would double that if it came from a melee attack. With all your great combined wisdom, you and Ulbert had theorised that it was _not_ a good idea to test out [Grand Catastrophe] on this armour.

As it was, _Thorns Of Retribution_ was the best method you had for causing damage, and admittedly, if it wasn’t for your sentimental attachment to the armour that you had created, it would be your favourite set just for that reason alone. 

In addition, it was classified as a ‘Holy’ armour, which not only had a resistance to ‘Unholy’ and ‘dark elemental’ attacks but received a stat boost from your Holy Shield classes.

You couldn’t think of a better set of armour to use against Shalltear Bloodfallen – although, you had to admit, that this armour would work well against any build that had put a decent focus on attack power, well… except those who used familiar magic…

“Let’s begin.”

Ahh, so it was finally time to begin the battle you prepared yourself by raising your shield.

It seemed that Ainz had chosen to begin with a Super Tier spell. You knew that most castors would avoid using such spells earlier on, but you knew what Ainz was thinking. As soon as the first attack hits, Shalltear is going to fight, and she is going to fight hard, you would do your best to shield Ainz, but that was no guarantee against spells like [Sacred Flame] which didn’t ‘shoot’ at the target, but directly affect it. Trying to activate a Super Tier was risky when you weren’t in larger groups, because in most cases if it was interrupted, like most spells and actions, it wouldn’t get cast. In most cases, because your juggernaut class stopped your actions from being interrupted, but that wasn’t an issue to focus on right now.

{Still no enemies} Ainz mused, {Interesting, they could be hiding in wait for us… We still can’t waste this opportunity to attack… Goodness. We’re really going in blind here…} Ainz pulled out a watch created by Bukubukuchagama and set a timer on it, you heard her voice play over it, warming your soul.

{Don’t worry. I’ve got your back.}  You said to soothe him.

{Thanks… I will not just be relying on the items they left behind, but you as well.}

{Ainz Ooal Gown can never know defeat. I get it. She’s going to be facing all of us.}

{That’s right.}

“Now then, let’s go. [Super Tier Magic; Fallen Down]”

And the spell went off, and you were caught in its radius. The pressure was heavy, but not painful, bringing you into a state of glee.

{Ainz, you missed, and I got caught in the radius again~} You scolded him cheerfully.

{Shit, sorry!} Ainz replied on the nervous side. Friendly fire was on after all and draining your own tank’s HP was costly.

{Oh, I’m fine, it’s your HP I’m worried about.} What happened next was because of his own recklessness, you remined yourself, not your fault.

{What are you-ahh} You heard his mental whine of pain as your armour’s ability kicked in. You mentally winced then sighed, you would have to be extra careful to make sure he didn’t take too many hits.

When the dust cleared there were a massive crater and the sounds of manic laughter, and at the sight of the ungodly damage before you, all you could think was: show-off. Ainz as a caster had a grand selection of these, which you had to admit that you were jealous of. They didn’t require MP, so they would be very viable for your build, but where Ainz had many to choose from, you had… 1. And you couldn’t use it because of friendly fire.

“Be careful lord Ainz,” Shalltear began to speak once her laughter was done, “I might think that you’re trying to kill me!”

“It wasn’t much of a present, was it,” Ainz replied, back to his ruler persona. “But I hope that you enjoyed it.”

“Oh, I most certainly did,” Shalltear replied, making a swipe at the air with her lance. “what a treat this will be! I get to enjoy killing a powerful man like Ainz-sama!”

“Interesting, why are you still calling me that?” Ainz asked a question, that was on both of your minds.

“Oh, come on, isn’t it obvious?” Shalltear responded, “You are still one of the supreme beings, after all, calling you anything less than that would be the height of arrogance!”

“Who is your master Shalltear?” Ainz asked, maybe hoping to find the identity of the person who did this to her, or perhaps trying to reason her out of the fight. You weren’t entirely sure.

“What kind of question is that lord-” Shalltear’s eyes widened, and for a few brief seconds you were given hope that perhaps you wouldn’t have to fight, but your life was prone to disappointments, and you began to suspect otherwise when she started mumbling to herself. “I don’t know what’s going on, but now that I have been attacked I have no choice but to tear you limb from limb, master!”

You decided to input into… whatever this was, “And what about me, Shalltear? Do you want to kill me too?” You asked, voice firm.

Shalltear blinked, it was like she had only just noticed that you were there, despite how you had been standing right in front of her next to Ainz.

“Svalinn-sama?! What, no, I would never!” Shalltear seemed mortified at the concept.

“Then could you please not do this!” You pleaded.

Shalltear’s eyes narrowed, and she began mumbling again, finally, “I’m sorry, my lady, I can’t do that.”

You closed your eyes and nodded, so we were really doing this.

{Ainz, since she isn’t aggressive to me, we can use that to an advantage, I’ll take the hits she sends at you, hopefully, that will distract her, while you keep sending attacks.}

{I don’t know, your speed may have increased, but it seems like it would be difficult to pull off if she is actively trying to avoid hitting you. Still… I can see the befits.}

{Don’t worry, I’ve got experience with this kind of thing… Escorts! Lots of escort missions!}

“Ah-hem” Ainz took back Shalltear’s attention, “Very well then, let’s do this. Remember, Ainz Ooal Gown doesn’t know defeat, you will bow down to me before this day is over.”

Over dramatic. Again.

Shalltear chuckles, running forward into a trap spell that Ainz had set earlier, causing it to explode and send her flying backwards.

“You should be careful, I have laid all kinds of traps in the area surrounding me.” Ainz taunted. You began to shift from foot to foot. You always hated this part, where it was more mind games than actual fighting, it made you restless, but you could understand its purpose.

Ainz shot two spells which Shalltear struggled to avoid and eventually flew back into the air. The began talking again, but you filtered them out, instead focusing back on Shalltear, waiting for her to send an attack your way.

Too much talk. Too much talk. There was nothing worse than sitting down and waiting to take a hit.

Shalltear flew back down to the ground.

{She bought it! We both know I can’t waste MP like that…} You caught on quickly that Ainz was mainly talking to himself over the message too and chose to shut that out too unless he said directed at you.

Shalltear began to make a regeneration spell, but Ainz was quick and tried to interrupt her spell with another offensive spell.

She teleported out of the way, and your eye’s darted around rapidly to find where she went, but Ainz was faster, by the time you spotted her, Ainz had already sent spells her way forcing her to teleport again.

This went on for a while until Shalltear finally used her first skill [Negative Impact Shield]. Good job, Ainz! And things only got better, it must have been because of something that Ainz had said, but Shalltear already had activated another skill, this time an attack to send your way.

You were ready. So far you had been standing off to the side as not to draw attention and perhaps lead Shalltear into thinking that you were staying out of it.

The attack flew, and you intercepted its path, shield at the ready. Now, the lance didn’t get past your armour, but that didn’t mean it effects weren’t going to activate. Shalltear made a surprised whine before she fell to the ground.

Now, for the moment of truth; would your armours ability count as an attack? You had no way of knowing before, because unlike this world, YGGDRASIL acknowledged parties.  
  
“My lady, are you alright?!” So it didn’t, great!

Ainz sent an attack again and Shalltear had to use one of her skills to reverse the damage.

“Why did you shield him?” Shalltear asked while on the move.

“You really think I’d let you kill him? Ainz is the only thing in my way of becoming guild master, I’m not suited for that kind of job! I flunked high school!”

{That’s why you're defending me?} You heard Ainz’ scandalised voice over [Message] {And you what?!}

You chose to ignore that second question.

{I was joking, you know I love you – platonically, that is}

Ainz sent a spell the same moment Shalltear sent another lance. You blocked the hit, and you could see the conflict in Shalltear’s eye’s grow.

“Well, if you refuse to stay out of the fight,” She said, “I’m going to have to use methods that won’t hit you.”

You internally frowned, knowing what that meant. Shalltear cast another spell, this one was one of those unblockable ones you had thought about earlier. You heard Ainz groan in pain as Shalltear gently flew down to the ground.

{You were right Ainz, I can’t shield you properly like this.}

{What? Svalinn?!}

Ainz wasn’t fast enough to stop you, you had already charged towards Shalltear, enjoying your new speed. Shalltear’s eyes widened in confusion, as you got into contact with her to maximize the damage of your spell.

“[Purification]” A light flashed. 

* * *

 

{Ainz! Did that hit you?!} You asked worriedly.

{No, you know that spell has no range.} Ainz pointed out the obvious. You could hear him sigh over the call. {Well, there’s no stopping you know. Do you really think that was a good idea? She would have left you alone if she won…}

{We’re not going there. I’m not letting you die to save my sorry ass, you got that! Now, how’s your MP?}

{It’s getting low…}

{Let me drop her down to-}

“Sorry to interrupt your little secret conversation, my lady!”

You were interrupted by a hit to your side from Shalltear’s lance. You took great pleasure in knowing that despite her lance’s special ability, she took far more damage that you did, especially when you heard her growl of annoyance.

She made a few more attempts, but she found no success.

“Sorry, but you aren’t going to get anywhere with that.” In the past, you had enjoyed teasing your opponent, but you had begun to notice the way your monotone voice made it sound stone cold. Which you found a bit more badass.

“Fine then, first I’ll deal with Ainz-sama, then I’ll get to you!” Shalltear roared, trying to charge past you, but your new speed enabled you to just get in her way.

“Keep your attention on me!” You yelled, catching the spear, causing her more damage.

Ainz cast another spell causing her more damage, and she growled with frustration, it was then you realised that her MP must be getting low because she hadn’t used [Greater Teleportation] to get past you.

She made an attempt to shoot a spell at Ainz, and you got in its way once again.

{I missed this} Ainz said over the [Message], {I missed fighting on the front lines for my guild like this.}

{Same.} You replied as you stepped back so Ainz could send another attack, you knew Shalltear’s HP would hit zero soon, and then the next part of Ainz’ plan would get into action, and you were thrilled. {I miss being able to fight as a team, like… like I mattered. Look, Ainz, I’m sorry about how I weaselled my way into getting a mission with Cocytus, I was hurt and angry that you were out doing quests again, without me.}

{Svalinn…}

Your attention went back to Shalltear, you could tell she was getting low on HP when she decided to pull a combo of spells. Unlike Ainz, you hadn’t memorized every spell in existence, so you didn’t recognise them, but the field began to fill with familiars and a Shalltear body double.

{Ainz, I’m not sure I can…}

{I-I’ve got it} Ainz replied with shock in his voice.

Then Shalltear did the unthinkable and started attacking her own familiars with her lance. You were engaged in combat with Shalltear’s double, unable to think fast enough to do anything else.

You sent a glance to Ainz, who had gotten much closer and had a ticking clock spell on his back, until finally…

The world was filled with white. 

* * *

 

The ground had been turned to sand, was the first thing that you noticed, the next, was that Ainz and Shalltear had been conversing. You were pretty sure you were missing out on something epic, but your mechanical ears were still ringing. You should… You should… what should you do?? Your hearing slowly came back.

“- I doubt I’d be standing here talking about this,” Shalltear growled in anger and went to attack Ainz with her spear.

“[Perfect warrior]” And her spear clashed onto metal. Ainz was wearing Touch-Me’s armour.

{Svalinn! Are you alright?} You heard him over the message.

{Y-yeah, I’m just confused.} Your head was spinning, and it felt like everything was happening to fast. Ainz continued to fight Shalltear, he didn’t… he… he didn’t seem like he was distracted by talking to… to you.

{You got caught in the edge of ‘Call of the Banshee’, we’re lucky your defence is so high, it should have caused instant death.} The words that Ainz was saying made sense, but didn’t, it was like your mind couldn’t form any connection.

{I believe you might be experiencing the status effect ‘Confusion’, you don’t have an immunity to that, do you?}

{C-confusion?? I… I… I don’t… I don’t know…} As much as you tried to think, you just couldn’t}

{Just… Just stand down, I will take care of the rest.} Ainz sounded, um, what was it? Worried, yeah, worried.

You watched the remainder of the battle, but as far as your comprehension went, all you could see were pretty colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the get well messages I have been getting!!! I really appreciate them. I'm feeling a bit better today, but I have a bit of a headache, sorta like Reader-chan here, but I swear its just a coincidence!!! But yeah, I didn't edit this chapter, so there might be word fumbles.  
> Wow, this took a while to write, I had bits and pieces written before I started which lightened the road, but in total it was 4543 words, which is HUGE for me.  
> I hope you like it!!


	10. Through Their Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, what _is _going through Demiurge's head?__

Back at Nazarick, with the mirror of remote viewing, Demiurge was watching said mirror with the utmost concern, as well as Albedo and Cocytus, who he knew were to stop him if he tried to interfere in the supreme being’s battle with Shalltear.

But it was just so difficult to just sit down and do nothing while the _last two_ supreme beings fought for their lives. Things had gotten worse when he saw Svalinn-sama send herself into the fray, he found himself grinding his teeth with anxiety.

Shalltear made a few attacks at Svalinn-sama before she went back to trying to attack Ainz-sama, and Demiurge could not figure out the reason as to why.

“Why is Shalltear only attacking Ainz-sama?” He vocalised his confusion.

“Lady. Svalinn. Is. Wearing. The. Divine. Armour. Thorns. Of. Retribution. Which. Causes. An. Attacker. To. Take. Damage. Equal. Or. More. To. The. Damage. They. Cause. Its. Wearer.” Cocytus explained, “Shalltear. Does. Not. Have. A. Way. To. Counter. It.”

Amazing. Demiurge went back to watching the battle with a renewed sense of hope. Ainz-sama was casting the spell [Call of the Banshee], a spell that Demiurge recognised as an instant kill spell.

The clocked ticked down and activated, and Demiurge felt a small wave satisfaction, this would surely get Shalltear to back off Svalinn-sama while the resurrection item activated.

But to all of their horror, the three guardians realised too late that Svalinn-sama had gotten too close, and was caught in the spell's radius.

While they waited for the dust to settle, all three off the guardians watched the mirror with a feeling of utter dread. Reason told Demiurge that if Svalinn-sama could survive his creator, Ulbert-sama’s greatest spell, [Grand Catastrophe], then she should easily be able to survive [Call of the Banshee] which wasn’t even a Super Tier spell. His worry, however, reminded him that she had already been caught in Ainz-sama’s Super Tier spell before, and had taken quite a few hits already, so the possibility that Svalinn-sama… it was too much for him to bear.

The dust cleared an all three of the combatants were still sending, and the three watching guardians sighed in relief. But Demiurge had a keen eye, and he could tell that something was wrong.

Earlier before, when Ainz-sama and Shalltear had been making exchanges, Svalinn-sama had remained alert, leaning from foot to foot, and had her eyes trained on Shalltear carefully. Now, she was standing still – no, she was swaying slightly! Her head turned between Ainz-sama and Shalltear as if trying to grasp the situation before her but couldn’t. Something was very, very, wrong.

As a final confirmation to Demiurge’s fears, Shalltear charged in an attack against Ainz-sama, and Svalinn-sama didn’t make a move to block it. Demiurge went high alert. Whatever was wrong, Svalinn-sama was not in the condition to fight to the best of her supreme abilities! If Ainz-sama fell in this fight, Svalinn-sama would likely perish with him, and both remaining supreme beings would be gone, just like that.

Demiurge watched Ainz-sama fight valiantly and with amazing expertise that mere guardians would never hope to achieve, and he could hear Cocytus explain how Ainz-sama had secured his victory by using his fellow supreme being’s equipment, he could not truly allow his heart to saw when he still did not know what was ailing Svalinn-sama.

Ainz-sama claimed his brilliant defeat, but from his fellow guardian’s expressions of victory, he could tell that even Albedo’s was only half-hearted.

That was another point that Demiurge would need to keep on the alert for his lady’s sake. Albedo may have been calmed by Ainz-sama and no longer a threat to Svalinn-sama, but Demiurge could sense that Albedo still held Svalinn-sama’s actions on that day against her. It was not that he could perceive any ill-will if that were the case he would have at least warned Svalinn-sama! It was more that Albedo was watching Svalinn-sama, waiting for their lady to do something she didn’t approve of.

That was a matter for another time, unnerving as it was. One could not go around spouting tales of treason with no proof after all.

The entire battle, Svalinn-sama had not moved. Ainz-sama may have been just as concerned as they were because he wasted no time after defeating Shalltear to get to her side. Svalinn-sama’s movements are slow, and Demiurge notices a delayed reaction time as it takes a second before Svalinn-sama turns to look at Ainz-sama.

Ainz-sama uses the [Gate] spell, and the two of them walk through into the room with the tree of them. The guardians stand to attention and bow, and Demiurge realises with a frown that Ainz-sama had to guide Svalinn-sama through with a hand to her back.

“Raise your heads,” Ainz-sama commanded, and they obeyed.

Albedo beat Demiurge in vocalising their concern, “Ainz-sama, what is wrong with Svalinn-sama.” Her voice filled with genuine concern.

“Svalinn is under the status affect confusion from surviving [Call of the Banshee].” Ainz explained, before stepping in front of Svalinn-sama, who had been slowly looking through-out the room. “How do you feel?” He asked her, and it took a few seconds for her to answer.

“It feels like… like I’ve been hit by a, by a, two and a half kilo dumbbell on the head, but with… but without the pain.” His lady’s voice had less emotion than usual, and while Demiurge could appreciate this lady’s magnificent attention to detail, he did not fail to notice how her specific wording hinted that she knew what that felt like from experience. He could tell that Ainz-sama had also come to that conclusion from his deepening frown.

Demiurge could tell that Ainz-sama was starting to theorise that Svalinn-sama had gone through some kind of trauma before she came to YGGDRASIL, a theory that Demiurge had to agree with.

This hypothesis only continued to gain weight when Demiurge gently placed his hand of Svalinn-sama’s shoulder, in her state of confusion, her reflex was to flinch and raise her arms to protect her head.

“… Demiurge?” She said, after looking in his direction and blinking slowly, lowering her arms.

“My lady, perhaps you would like to sit down?” He offered what had been his seat, and Ainz-sama nodded in approval of his suggestion.

Slowly, she was guided to the seat.

“Svalinn, do you have any spells that removes buffs and debuffs?” Ainz-sama asked, and Svalinn-sama closed her eyes.

“I… I do, but… but I don’t... don’t have enough M…P…” Svalinn-sama struggled to get out. Demiurge could tell that his lady was trying so hard to focus, yet was unable, and it crushed Demiurge’s heart! If only he had been there! He might have been able to take the hit for her, and she wouldn’t be experiencing this strife!

“Unfortunately, I too, don’t have enough MP to cast any such spell…” Ainz-sama responded. “Cocytus, send a [Message] to summon Pestonya.”

“Nooooo!” Svalinn-sama objected in a low voice.

“Cocytus, ignore that.” Ainz-sama denied her objection.

“Y-yes. Lord. Ainz.” Cocytus responded. Demiurge couldn’t fault him for his hesitation, receiving two contrasting orders from different supreme beings wasn’t a position that Demiurge would wish on any servant of Nazarick.

Svalinn-sama groaned and raised her hand to her head.

Pestonya arrived shortly with Sebas, but as far as Demiurge was concerned, it wasn’t soon enough. Pestonya approached Svalinn-sama and Ainz-sama and Demiurge stepped out of the way so she could begin to do her job.

“What brings you here Sebas?” Ainz-sama asked, acknowledging the butler’s presence. Demiurge knew that Sebas’ presence was for the better, to a point where he would have to admit that the butler had an insight into the minds of their supreme beings that he did not, Demiurge could not hold back the involuntary hatred that he felt towards him.

“I was with Pestonya when she received the [Message] from Cocytus, my lord. When I heard that you were back, and Svalinn-sama was in need of assistance, I came with her with haste.

It had been a… wise decision. It was unheard of to the denizens of Nazarick for Svalinn-sama to have any kind of status effect except ‘Fatigue’. This was mainly because of Svalinn-sama’s divine level of defensive capability, but also because she was, as her fellow supreme beings called it; ‘A cautious player’, who didn’t take any unnecessary risks in serious battles, and preferred to take action that she knew would have the least amount of risk, even if such path was more difficult. That was beside the point though, it was rare for Svalinn-sama to be in this kind of plight, and while Sebas was not a cleric of any sort, he did have other methods of healing that might work if Pestonya’s did not.

Pestonya was, to everyone’s relief, successful. Svalinn shook her head and blinked a few times.

“Um… Thank you very much.” She thanked Pestonya meekly, her steady voice putting Demiurge at ease. Pestonya bowed and claimed that no thanks were necessary, that it was her honour to serve.

It was amazing to this day to Demiurge how compassionate the supreme beings were, treating they who were lowly trash compared to their great magnificence, with such esteem. They who deserved everything that Nazarick and the world had to offer, would _thank them_ for only doing what was their purpose for existing!

Svalinn-sama stood up gracefully.

“That was one weird experience.” Svalinn-sama commented, putting in the added effort to smile for their benefit. Demiurge could see that she was trying to lighten the mood for their sake.

Demiurge raised his hand and gripped over his hear before bowing, “It was horrifying seeing you in such a state! I am only glad that you are feeling better again.”

Sounds of agreements from his fellow NPCs filled the room, and Svalinn-sama turned her head quickly in surprise.

“I… T-thank you.” She replied, looking down bashfully, and Demiurge found himself feeling conflicting emotions. One part of him protested that Svalinn-sama should never have to lower her head to a lowly floor guardian and that he should be doing everything he could to ensure that Svalinn-sama felt confident at all times, but another part of him, he found it adorable and felt a temptation to fluster her more.

He, in the past, had mis-recognised this as part of his demonic instinct to cause suffering to those around him, and had admonished himself severely for feeling such a desire, and suppressed this feeling, however, now he was starting to revaluate his assessment.  No, this was not a cruel temptation, as Svalinn-sama was not truly uncomfortable. Was it perhaps…

Well, it was only natural for a floor guardian to love his supreme being. And Svalinn-sama was no ordinary supreme being, not to him. 

* * *

 

_Demiurge had many precious memories of his creator Ulbert-sama. A good amount of them, Svalinn-sama was there._

_“So, you gave Demiurge a huge soft spot for his fellow denizens of Nazarick.” Svalinn-sama said, voice vaguely laced with humour._

_“Hey! Well-” Ulbert-sama replied defensively._

_“I find that really sweet.” Svalinn-sama said in a genuine compliment, her voice almost sounding… sad. Demiurge had been delighted to hear that he had pleased one of the supreme beings._

_“Come on Svalinn! You should make your own your own NPC, you the best writer I know, so your NPC would have to be the best in Nazarick.” Ulbert-sama walked into Demiurge’s domain, followed by Svalinn-sama._

_“I told you-” Svalinn-sama started to refuse his creator when he interrupted her._

_“I know you’re out of juice by the time you get here, but you could bring in one of your characters from your books! Ooh ooh! Like Vindic! You could have him keep Demiurge company.” Ulbert-sama replied enthusiastically. Demiurge considered what it would be like to have the company of another guardian. Ulbert-sama had expressed fondness for this ‘Vindic’ that Svalinn-sama had created in her personal world._

_“Ulbert, you know I can’t do that, there-” Demiurge could tell that Svalinn-sama was reluctant to deny his creator again._

_“I know, there are rules you have to follow.” It seemed that his creator had given up. “I just don’t know why you spend all of your time guarding on the fifth floor when you admit that the seventh is so much more awesome! Warrior Takemikazuchi barely touched the landscaping.”_

_Demiurge could hear Svalinn-sama sigh, “I know you have a rivalry with Takemikazuchi, but the fifth-floor guardian works well with my build.” Demiurge knew that Svalinn-sama was right, she was heavily focused on defence, while Cocytus had incredible offensive capabilities, still, Demiurge felt compelled to side with his creator, even if only in his heart._

_“Come on, don’t be like that, Demiurge would take great care of you, won’t you Demiurge?” Ulbert-sama directed that last part at Demiurge, and while Demiurge was too awed by his creator to move or speak, he felt his whole body tingle. Was this an order from his creator? He swore that he would follow it to the best of his abilities._

_“He would be a complete gentleman, a lady like you deserves a sophisticated man like him.” Ulbert-sama said, his voice may have been teasing, but Demiurge took his words with all seriousness. He would not let his creator down!_

_“Wha-what are you saying?!” Svalinn-sama replied, sounding shocked and slightly horrified._

_“I just can’t get how someone like you can get through all of high school and has never had a boyfriend before. What kind of high school did you go to?”_

_“I… I don’t like to talk about it.”_

_“Hey, hey, sorry, don’t be like that. Come on, back to the topic, why don’t you guard the seventh floor?”_

_“If you’re going to keep pushing this, why don’t I go guard the tenth floor with Touch-Me’s NPC, Sebas?”_

_“Fine, fine.”_

_“I don’t want to go, but they’re not giving me a choice.”_


	11. Shalltear Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shalltear is revived, you sit in the aftermath, and spend the night drinking.

It was time to resurrect Shalltear. Nobody knew if when she was going to still be under the effects of mind control when she came back, so Albedo had convinced Ainz to allow all the Floor Guardians to be present and be the ones to fight her if she if she was.

You had raised no objections, but that didn’t stop you from standing behind Aura and Mare with a hand on each of their shoulders. If your instincts just happened to kick in when the battle started, and you jumped in front of them, could they really blame you?

You noticed that Demiurge was standing unusually close to you. If a battle were to break out, he’d be in a better position to fight Shalltear next to Ainz, who was just a mere metre away from where Shalltear’s body would appear. You could sense a protective aura around him, was it that he was worried about the young twins too?

Well, everyone else was in better positions.

“I have a question.” Aura said suddenly, turning to her to the other guardians curiously.

Pandora’s Actor snapped to attention, making a grand salute. “I am the guardian of the treasury, Pandora’s Actor.”

All he received were dull stares.

You sighed, poor thing. “He’s Ainz’ creation.” And just like that, he was slightly better received. You shook your head slightly in amusement.

Ainz paid the price for Shalltear’s resurrection, and her body began to reform. You could feel the twins tense and from the corner of your eye, you saw Demiurge lean slightly forward.

Albedo, who had the menu open in front of her, stared it intensely, after a few moments, Shalltear’s name appeared on it, and Albedo gave the all clear.

The room sighed in relief. You ruffled the twins’ hair and leaned down to give them both a small hug, before stepping to the side to get a better view. Ainz provided Shalltear with a black cloak to cover her nudity. Ainz stepped closer, kneeling down over Shalltear while she slowly woke up.

Her eye’s opened, and she peered up in confusion, “Ainz-sama?”

You could see Ainz’ relief as he leaned down over Shalltear, “Thank goodness… No, I’m sorry, this was all my fault…”

Shalltear’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Eh? Ah, I’m not sure what happened, but I’m certain that you couldn’t have made a mistake, Ainz-sama.”

Suddenly Shalltear’s arms leapt up and curled around Ainz’ neck, “Ah, shall I have my first time here…” You looked away suddenly not wanting to watch the scene, feeling embarrassed on the behalf of your friend.

“...Ainz-sama, I believe Shalltear is tired, so we should leave her be for now.” Thank you, Albedo!

“Indeed.” Ainz made his agreement known, standing up. Hesitantly, you looked back at the scene. “Tell me the details later. Before that, I have some questions.”

Ainz turned his head back at Shalltear, who went from glaring at Albedo to staring back at him, “Yes, do ask me whatever you desire… right, Ainz-sama, why am I in the Throne Room? Then, there’s the matter of my body, and your treatment of me, Ainz-sama. Have I caused any trouble?”

It became apparent very quickly that Shalltear had no memory of the fight and what had happened coming up to it. You supposed that it could be considered a mercy.

“Are there any other problems with your body?” Ainz asked her. Yes, everyone needed to know if there were any side effects to resurrection. Shalltear gave herself a quick pat down before shaking her head.

“I don’t think there’s anything.”

“Is that so?”

“Ainz-sama!”

“What happened!? What’s wrong?” You felt concern with him but stayed silent, waiting for her answer.

“My chest is gone.” Oh. That was it. You could sense irritation flooding the room, and fast, you even saw Demiurge bare his teeth.

“Don’t you know what you did? How could you say something like that!?” Albedo scolded angrily. Shalltear turned to face her in confusion but was continued to be bombarded with verbal abuse to the point where the girl was on the verge of tears.

You don’t know why Ainz hadn’t done anything yet, but you tried to smooth things over, “Hey, hey, there’s no need to-”

But it was no use, Albedo’s rage-filled voice was too loud, and no one could hear your dull neutral voice over it. Thankfully, everyone’s attention had turned back to Ainz, and the guardians began to take turns to speak.

“Ainz-sama, please reprimand Shalltear sternly.” Albedo.

“That’s right! Please give this dummy a good scolding!” Aura?

“Indeed. She. Needs. A. Stern. Lesson.” Cocytus…

“You’ll remember Ainz-sama’s words of wisdom, won’t you?” Demiurge.

“Al-Although, maybe it would be better not to be too strict... er, erm…” Mare, thank you!

“—Ha, hahaha.” And Ainz started to _laugh_ , your blood was beginning to boil again. What was funny about this?! You gave him an annoyed look.

“I have told Albedo before, but the fault for this does not lie with you, Shalltear. It is I — who possessed all this information but did not consider the possibility of this happening — who most deserves to be rebuked for this. Shalltear, you did nothing wrong. Remember that.” Much better. You turned your gaze to Shalltear and tilted your head kindly.

“Besides, it was kind of fun. The last time Ainz and I fought side on the battlefield was before Ulbert left.”

Ainz looked at you in surprise, “Surely-” You shook your head in negative, to show that you were certain. Ainz looked down in thought.

“Thank, thank you, Ainz-sama, Svalinn-sama!” It was obvious from her voice alone that Shalltear was still confused, but the gratitude was genuine.

“Demiurge, you will be in charge of explaining what happened to Shalltear. Can you do that?” Ainz asked the demon.

“Certainly, my lord! However, would you be willing to spare some time to listen to a request of mine?” Demiurge replied. A request? It was intriguing, but you knew that whatever Demiurge wanted to ask, you would have to wait until later to find out what it was.

Ainz nodded. 

* * *

 

It was rare that you got a moment to just relax, you had the habit of keeping yourself busy, but after today, you had finally convinced yourself to just sit back and ponder recent events.

You felt a heavy burden lift off your shoulders when you realised that you would never have to worry about all your part-time jobs and living expenses again. Would never have to sacrifice a few meals to afford your YGGDRASIL membership.

Sure, the big world outside of Nazarick had uncertain dangers, but it was good to have one less floating hammer over your head.

You looked at your metal arms. Today you had taken hits from attacks that would have likely crippled to strongest of warriors in this world in one shot, and yet, not a single dint was to be seen, and any that you had were erased by magic. No more scars.

No more scars.

{Svalinn?} You suddenly heard Ainz’ voice in your head from a [Message] call.

{Um, yes?} Was your uncertain reply. What could he want?

{Could you come to the office? I need to talk to you?}

{Ok?} 

* * *

 

You teleported to Ainz’ office. Ainz was sitting on his chair, with Sebas dutifully as always. It seemed that he was sticking around just a bit longer before being sent back to his undercover mission. Demiurge was also here, standing in front of Ainz’ desk.

When the two servants noticed your presence they both bowed respectfully, and Demiurge stepped to the side, allowing you a better view of Ainz.

“Ah, Svalinn, thank you for coming so quickly.” Ainz nodded gestured for you to approach. You did so cautiously. You didn’t really like being called here without knowing why. It unnerved you.

“Demiurge has requested that he be your personal escort.” Ainz dropped the bombshell.

“What?” You asked, where had this come from? You turned to Demiurge for an explanation.

Demiurge clutched his heart and spoke with conviction. “Forgive me, my lady for the selfish request. After watching you face such danger today, it filled my heart with worry! It would put me at ease if you would allow a guardian to watch over you. I would like to be that guardian.”

Your crystalline heart pulsed. You could see it on his face. You had scared him today.

“I-I-I guess I’m okay with it, but Demiurge, you would have to be the busiest person in Nazarick! I’m worried that watching me would get in the way of your duties.” You tried to reason. You knew of all the tasks that Demiurge had been placed in charge of, you were not worth adding another burden.

“Svalinn-sama’s safety and wellbeing are more important than my duties,” Demiurge replied as if he was already prepared for your response. “I have already prepared a plan to enable for all of the projects that I have been overseeing function without my presence. All I need to do is spend a few days at the farm to make some final preparations.”

Sebas narrowed his eyes, but you clapped your hands.

“That’s right you did mention you had a farm, I love animals!” You said with the excitement that could only come from someone who had lived their entire life without ever visiting a farm.

Demiurge smiled, “If my lady wishes, she could come with me to supervise.” He offered much to your delight.

“I’d love to!”

Sebas coughed, drawing everyone’s attention. “Please excuse this servant, but may I have a quick word with Demiurge?” There was a glint in Sebas’ eyes that was almost scary, he was unhappy with Demiurge for some reason, although you didn’t have a clue as to why,

“Of course, Sebas, I needed to talk to Svalinn privately, anyway.” Ainz gave Sebas permission, seemingly just as confused as you. Sebas bowed, and oddly, gripped Demiurge’s shoulder tightly as he led him out of the room.

You looked back to Ainz for answers, who shook his head mumbling something about Ulbert’s influence.

You chuckled, “Yeah, their relationship really is reminiscent of Touch-Me and Ulbert, huh?”

“I was talking about Demiurge’s re- ugh nevermind, you still wouldn’t get it.” You narrowed your eyes in confusion, before shrugging.

“Now, about what you said during our fight about weaselling your way into getting that mission, I, uh, don’t know what you were talking about,” Ainz said, slightly embarrassed.

“Don’t say that! Now I feel worse!” You slide your hands down your face. “Look, I set it up, I wanted to go on a mission with Cocytus after you said you were going out and I was mad and didn’t think you would let me. So I set things up so you wouldn’t be able to come up with an excuse not to.”

Ainz remained silent for a few moments, “Well… I don’t think I have the right to judge since I did let Sebas do a similar thing today.”

“Huh?” Really, what? You usually caught onto these things from experience.

“You know when I offered to come with you before, and you said no.”

You nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“And then after a few moments of you arguing with me, Sebas proposed that I let you come and help?”

You nodded again.

“Well, Svalinn, those are the same thing.”

Realisation. Then mortification.

“Let’s not speak about this again.” You proposed.

“Agreed.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Yes!” You and Ainz answered at the same time, glad for the chance to change the topic.

Sebas opened the door, showing that he and Demiurge were done talking. Their faces didn’t show it, but one could tell that the two of them were displeased by the other.

You stood up and nodded in farewell to Ainz and got out of there.

Sebas shut the door behind him, leaving you and Demiurge standing outside of Ainz’ office. Demiurge’s irritation vanished, and he stood to attention with a happy grin.

“Cocytus and I planned to meet in the ninth-floor bar tonight, now that I’m your escort, I would normally cancel personal plans, however, Cocytus informed me that you would like to attend.” Said Demiurge.

That’s right!

“You don’t mind, do you?” You asked. It could, after all, be considered rude to ask to come along when he wasn’t there.

“I assure you that I am honoured that you would wish to spend your valuable time with us lowly servants.” Demiurge smiled.

“Then I will go get ready, ok?”

“Certainly, my lady!” 

* * *

 

In IRL, you had never been able to do something so frivolous as going to a bar as fancy as the one on the ninth floor. The closest thing you had was the annual New Year party with your publishing company, but even then, you had found yourself incredibly uncomfortable in your second-hand clothes when everyone else was wearing brand new expensive clothes.

But now you weren’t in IRL, and you were here, and you could afford to dress up a bit. You searched through your cosmetics chest in your room. You found it! It was an aesthetic skin that you had received at one of the guilds yearly Christmas parties from the Secret Santa. It was supposed to be a secret who you got it from, but you suspected that it was Whitebrim, he was, after all, the best designer in the guild.

You equipped it and looked down at yourself. The black and gold steampunk aesthetic was replaced with a white and blue modern, that was especially similar to the kind in that movie ‘Tron: Legacy’ that came out 100 years ago.

Demiurge had offered to wait outside your room for you, but you had insisted that he leave without you. You could teleport there in an instant after all, and you doubted any intruders could reach the ninth floor without anyone noticing.

With a sparkle of excitement, you teleported to the bar. You glanced around for a few moments before spotted Demiurge and Cocytus sitting next to each other.

“Hello, sorry to keep you waiting.” You said as you approached their table. Demiurge smiled brightly when he saw you, before getting up from his seat and offering it to you, then taking the one next to it, so you could sit between the two of them.

“Lady. Svalinn. You. Have. No. Need. To. Apologise. We. Do. Not. Mind. Waiting. For. A. Supreme. Being.” Cocytus said as you sat down.

Sous-chef, who had been facing away from the counter suddenly turned around to face you in surprise.

“S-Svalinn-sama forgive me for not noticing your arrival.” He said before bowing, “What can I get you, my lady?”

You thought for a moment. You didn’t have to pay for anything, nor did you have to worry about getting drunk because of your poison immunity. You could pick whatever you wanted with absolutely no consequences. With that in mind, you didn’t hesitate.

“I would like a Japanese whiskey please.” You asked before the conversation between you and the two floor guardians picked up. 

* * *

 

A few hours went by, and the conversation was pleasant, and you believed that you had gotten to know the two floor guardians better. After a while, Cocytus had started to act strangely, and you suddenly realised why.

Cocytus was now in a rant about how he was going to protect ‘the young lord’ as well as a bunch of other nonsense, so he didn’t notice when you leaned over to whisper in Demiurge’s ear.

“He doesn’t have poison immunity, does he?” You asked, looking at the pile of empty whisky bottles that had steadily increased over time.

Demiurge shook his head, “If it bothers you, my lady-” he began to say before you waved him off.

“It’s alright.”

At that moment, someone new walked into the bar, you turned around to see that it was Shalltear, and she looked like a mess, pity burrowed itself in your chest as the girl walked up to the bar and order a drink.

Demiurge saw your gaze and frowned, “If her appearance here displeases you, my lady, I can have her leave.”

You shook your head. You could understand why the other floor guardians might be angry at Shalltear, but you felt bad for her. It wasn’t her fault in the slightest. The fact that she had been so determined to avoid hitting you, and her expression when she did before you had attacked her… To you, that proved that she was trying her best to fight the mind control.

Shalltear appeared to be in her own world and had not noticed that you were there. She was mumbling loudly about how much she hated herself for what she did and how much of a failure she was.

You couldn’t take it anymore, and you stood up.

“Please excuse me.”

Demiurge’s eye’s glinted when he realised your intent.

“Of course, if you don’t mind, I will be getting Cocytus back to his floor.” You nodded and made a beeline for the seat next to Shalltear, taking your glass with you.

Right now she had planted her face on the table, and you started her out of her stupor by placing your glass in front of her face.

“Eh!” She looked up with slight anger until she saw that it was you, “My lady?!”

You pet her head. “Hush now.” She stared at you in wonder as you leaned on her shoulder lazily. You couldn’t get drunk, but you sort of wished you were now because what’s next would be painful.

“Now, didn’t I promise you that I would tell you stories about your creator before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, Svalinn, why did I make you so oblivious???


	12. Memories of Peroroncino and Ainz Ooal Gown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svalinn-sama owns up to her promise.

Shalltear made a surprised sound but tried her best to stay still so not to jostle the Supreme Being that was leaning on her. Her undead heart beat rapidly with multiple kinds of excitement.

“Now,” Svalinn-sama’s voice softly came into her ear, “Where should I begin? How about when I first met him? I had just joined Ainz Ooal Gown as its 19th member… 

* * *

 

_You stared in amazement as you entered the halls of Nazarick for the first time. You had not expected the invitation to join the guild when you had received it just an hour prior, in fact, you had thought that when you had first received a [Message] from the guild leader, it was you had displeased them._

_You were a level 82 solo player. A heteromorph that hadn’t received any guild offers despite being online for so long. The first and most recent encounter that you had with the infamous Ainz Ooal Gown was last week’s Midgard event. It was supposed to be for guilds, but the event system had a flaw that you had been attempting to exploit. The loot was supposed to go to the last player to deal damage to the boss, so it was perfectly possible for a solo player to sneak in at the last second and steal the kill._

_That had been what you had been hoping to do before YGGDRASIL’s most famous heteromorph guild turned up and cleared everyone else to the spawn point in one shot, well, except you. You had died soon after though._

_Being invited to the guild wasn’t what you had expected, but you had jumped to join. You were certainly glad you had._

_Touch-Me just finished giving you a rundown on Nazarick’s layout and had taken you to the Throne of Kings to meet the others. You had been led to believe that it was going to be a formal event, and you were quite nervous, but everyone was more or less casual about it._

_A few aesthetic streamers had been used at your entrance, and everyone said their rushed welcomes, but people were busy, and most had to leave immediately after._

_Which led you to now, searching through the crowd for familiar faces. You had spoken to Touch-Me a few times long ago when you had just started playing, so you vaguely knew him, and Momonga had sent you the invite [Message], but for the others, this was going to be the first time you spoke with them._

_You spotted a familiar face from the event, “Good day, sir!” gave a formal bow (back then you were still very much into RPing as your ‘character’). The person you waved to grunted and walked past you._

_“Don’t worry about him, he’s just upset that you managed to survive his [Grand Catastrophe] spell.” A birdman said with an amused tone, patting you on the back._

_“So THAT was [Grand Catastrophe]?” You said looking back on the spell that had killed all the other players with a new understanding, “That explains why it wiped out 90% of my health.”_

_“The fact that you had health left impressed us,” The Birdman replied, “it’s why I voted to have you join, you see, I like girls with lots of *stamina*.”_

_The birdman’s joke flew over your head as a pink slime monster hit the Birdman on the head, “Sorry about my brother Peroroncino, he hasn’t learned how to behave himself yet. I’m Bukubukuchagama.” There was clear annoyance in the woman’s voice._

_“I-I don’t get it, though?” You stuttered out. Why was she so angry? Maybe if you understood what he had meant you would know why?_

_The pink slime jumped and turned her focus back to you, “Really?” She asked._

_“Yeah.” Oh thank goodness, she wasn’t going to leave you in the dark!_

_“You’re so cute!” The slime cooed, in an almost entirely different voice. “I am going to protect that innocence of yours! Yes, I am! Yes, I am!”_

_Oh, you guess not._  

* * *

 

Shalltear watched as Svalinn-sama stared into her raised drink, before taking another gulp.

“That was how things were always like with me and Peroroncino. He’d make some kind of joke, his sister, who was always with him, would always give him a lecture, I’d ask what he meant, and nobody would tell me.”

Shalltear didn’t dare speak up and interrupt her lady’s musings, as much as she wanted to. She wanted to tell Svalinn-sama the meaning of her creator’s joke, she wanted to thank Svalinn-sama for sharing her memories, but the aura around her lady intimidated Shalltear into silence. She wasn’t as perceptive as Demiurge, nor did she have Cocytus’ instincts, so Shalltear had no clue what Svalinn-sama was feeling.

“And, I mean it, it was always like that, for example, a year later, 

* * *

 

_You and the guild were clearing out a dungeon. There were currently hundreds of goblins swarming the lot of you. Someone had accidentally set off a spawning trap, and it was more the surprise than the quantity that was giving you trouble. You and Touch-Me had doubled up, you would [Shield Bash] to draw the goblin’s agro, and Touch-Me would slash them from behind._

_The two of had cleared the area around you and began to look through your guildmates to see who needed help. Peroroncino seemed to be having the most trouble, who’d been separated from his sister, his build was designed for long-distance encounters and the melee was giving him trouble._

_You gestured to Touch-Me and he made a knowing nod before you got into position._

_“[Shield Bash]”_

_“[Reality Slash]”_

_The area cleared and Peroroncino’s shoulders slacked, like a puppet whose strings had been cut._

_He bowed in mockery to your RP persona. “Why thank you m’lady for saving me from my distress, now how about I save you from your *distress*”_

_“OH MY GOD, Peroroncino don’t make me come over there!” Bukubukuchagama roared._

_“I don’t…” You turned to Touch-Me for an explanation, but he had jumped onto Bukubukuchagama’s line of thought. If you just knew what Peroroncino was talking about!_

_“You can’t just talk to a lady like that!” Touch-Me started to knuckle-down into him._

_The goblin masses had started to die down, and Momonga strolled over._

_“What did you do to get them fighting this time Svalinn?” He asked you._

_“What did I do?!” You exclaimed in frustration, “I don’t even know what they’re arguing about!”_

_Touch-Me stopped from his rant for a moment, “Peroroncino is at it again with his poor taste in jokes.”_

_“Sounds like your fault to me, Svalinn-sama.”_

* * *

 

Svalinn-sama suddenly cut off from her story. She placed her glass down and sighed.

“Momonga teased me so much back then,” Svalinn-sama paused, “its funny how the tables can turn. Now, where was I up to?”

Shalltear stayed quiet, unlike before, it was now because she was listening to Svalinn-sama’s stories with amusement, and not because she was too intimidated to. Svalinn-sama really was innocent minded to not get that innuendo, the word ‘prudish’ almost came to mind, but it was far too disrespectful for a supreme being.

Svalinn-sama suddenly groaned from a memory, “Oh yeah, and then Ulbert got involved…” 

* * *

 

_The others had finished up the last of the goblins on his side of the field before walking over to see what all the commotion was about._

_“What’s got those two fighting?” Ulbert asked you._

_“I don’t know. Peroroncino made a joke that I didn’t get.” You tried to explain._

_“What did he say, I might try to explain it to you.” Ulbert offered, you and he had made friends a few months ago, so sometimes he was willing to cover for your weaknesses._

_“Really?” You asked. He nodded, and you quoted what Peroroncino said, word for word._

_Ulbert was silent for a few moments._

Then he joined Touch-Me in lecturing him. “What were you thinking, saying something like that?!”

Touch-Me nodded, “See, even Ulbert knows better! You can’t say _something like that to an innocent young maiden like Svalinn-sama!”_

_“There is a difference between being evil and being a jerk!”_

_Leaving the rest of you to stare in bewilderment._

_Bukubukuchagama chuckled, “You are the only person that can get those two to agree on something, you know that?”_

_You shrugged, “They’re not THAT different, they just roleplay on different sides of the spectrum.”_

_Momonga shook his head, “Alas, this is just uncanny.”_  

* * *

 

Svalinn-sama ended it there.

“We had a lot of fun like that. The best way to describe Peroroncino is that he was a breath of fresh air when things got too dull or serious. It… It wasn’t the times of glory that I miss from the others, it was the times like that. When we were just… goofing around. Back in IRL, back where we came from, I never got times like those. The other supreme beings, they were, they were, they were the only friends I had.” Shalltear felt Svalinn-sama begin to shake and heard the subtle vibrations of her gears stalling.

“So why…” That was when Shalltear began to hear the faint whispers of emotion in her lady’s voice, and its sadness made her wince. Her poor dear mistress and there was nothing that Shalltear could do.

“So why’d they have to leave?” Svalinn-sama pushed the sentence from her mouth, and Shalltear’s heart throbbed. Svalinn-sama missed her fellow supreme beings just as she did! Of course! Why wouldn’t she? They had been her comrades after all.

Svalinn-sama froze suddenly and sat back up properly, eyes focused downward. “Forgive me. That was inappropriate of me. How could I say that, when you would so obviously miss them more?”

Shalltear wanted to argue that wasn’t true, but Svalinn-sama left no room for argument. Svalinn-sama stood up and turned to leave the bar, only to come face to face with Demiurge.

“Demiurge?” Svalinn-sama asked. Shalltear had to wonder, how long had he been standing there? She had been too enthralled by Svalinn-sama’s story to notice.

“I have come back to escort you back to your room my lady.” He said with a bow.

“… Thank you.”

The two left, leaving Shalltear to sigh romantically. Oh, how wonderful her supreme beings were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long, I have been a bit sick and stuff kept coming up ^^"


	13. The Happy Farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for taking so long to post, the first half of this was legitimately painful to write.

When you woke up the next day and found Demiurge waiting outside your door, you crystalline heart jumped up your throat.

“Ho-how long have you been there?” Was the only acceptable thing that you could say in your shock.

“Why, my lady, I never left.” Demiurge smiled, immediately making you regret your decision to accept him as an escort. You didn’t know that he’d be watching you _all_ the time. When was he going to take breaks? When were _you_ going to get a break? You couldn’t keep up the persona of someone who knows what they were doing all the time? You had already messed up too many times, and you had made people worry. It would be easy to get Demiurge to back off when you talk to Ainz, but, well, _talking to Ainz_. Maybe you could ask Demiurge for some privacy every now and then?

Still, you had to wonder, what exactly does escort do? Well, it seems to include being a constant presence, but what else? You began to think hard. Demiurge was a complete workaholic, you knew this not only because you knew his profile, but from what you have seen since the transfer. There was no way that Demiurge would be satisfied with just following you around all day, even if that was a 24/7 job. You suddenly felt cheated. Premonitions of the future began to flood your mind. Demiurge wasn’t just going to _watch_ you, he was going to try to _help_ you.

“I… I see.” You tried your best to keep your composure as your crystalline heart mimicked a dubstep song. “Sorry to keep you waiting, then.”

“Not at all, just like any servant of Nazarick, it is my pleasure to serve,” Demiurge, it seemed, never stopped smiling.

 _‘Whhhhhyyyyy?’_ You groaned in the privacy of your own mind. All the NPCs break every observation that you have ever made in regard to people. They make no sense and it was just so confusing to you.

“So… We’re heading to your farm today, right?” You asked, desiring a change of topic.

“That is correct, my lady. Thank you for being so gracious for making the effort to come with me on this trip!” Demiurge’s enthusiasm faltered, “I, however, have been asked to inform you that Sebas wishes to see you before we leave.”

“Sebas?” That was surprising to you, the butler never made a request for… well, anything. He had been written to be the perfect butler, and well, ‘the perfect butler’ rarely had any ‘selfish’ requests. That was why you knew that whatever reason Sebas wanted to see you, it was important. “Do you know where he is?”

“I was informed that he would be waiting on the first floor, as he will also be leaving Nazarick today,” Demiurge replied. That’s right, Sebas was to continue gathering information in E-Rantal. He didn’t have a world item, and you were not so daft that you didn’t realise why. It crushed your heart to know that Ainz was using Sebas as bait – the injustice of it! – but the butler didn’t protest, and you certainly couldn’t argue with Ainz in public.

With a heavy heart, all you could do was stand by and do nothing as the faithful butler was put in harm’s way.

“Yes, so we shall meet him there.” You were about to teleport when a thought hit you. You glanced at Demiurge who still had his arm across his chest. You knew that if you teleported, Demiurge would have to rush up through all the floors alone to get to you, which would be unfair of you. You also didn’t want to have to walk everywhere either, Nazarick was large after all. A simple solution came to your mind. You reached into your inventory and pulled out a guild ring.

“Demiurge, since you’re now my escort, it would be more convenient if you could teleport freely throughout Nazarick with me, so take this,” You offered the ring to him gingerly, “it was Ulbert’s, so, I think it would be right for you to have it.”

Demiurge trembled. “Your wisdom see’s true, my lady, however, am I truly worthy of such a treasure?” Were those tears running down Demiurge’s face? You made a mad scramble to think of something to say that would convince the demon to take the ring, but before you could, he beat you to it, “No, I see – of course, forgive me for not seeing it! Thank you, my lady!”

He accepted the ring and put it on all smiles again, leaving you clueless to what was going through his head. You decided not to question it, Demiurge’s intelligence was league’s above yours, so you would never be able to get a read on him.

“To the first floor?” You asked to see if he was ready. Demiurge went back to being serious.

“Yes, my lady.”

“Then let’s go.” 

* * *

 

The first floor was in complete darkness. That, however, was no issue for you and Demiurge. Your Automaton levels gave you an ability that gave you night vision, while arch-demons naturally had the passive ability Truesight which allowed them to see in all conditions.

It did not take long for you to find the butler of steel. He was with Solution, supervising the lesser servants making preparations for their mission.

As soon as you were within seeing distance, Sebas’ head snapped in your direction and he sprinted to meet you.

“I thank you for granting my selfish request for your presence. I would have been more appropriate for me to come to you, however, Ainz-sama requested that we continued our mission as soon as possible.” Sebas bowed in apology.

Demiurge frowned, “And does this conversation not add an unnecessary delay,” You silenced Demiurge by putting your hand on his shoulder.

“It’s fine Sebas, I understand. What did you want to talk about?” You asked, your neutral tone sounded nothing like the gentle one that you wished to have, but it would have to do. Sebas hesitated, sending a glance towards Demiurge, before looking back at you. You had seen that behaviour before. It was clear to you that Sebas wanted to say something but wouldn’t be able to speak freely in front of Demiurge.

“My lady, I want you to know that even though this servant will be on this mission, the wellbeing of the Supreme Beings will always be the most important thing in the eyes of this servant and any other servant of Nazarick. It would put this servant’s mind at ease to know that if you have any problems, all you need but do is summon me, and I will come with all haste.” Sebas’ words were much similar to Demiurge’s before you went out on your own mission with Cocytus. But that mission was potentially dangerous, while you were just going to see Demiurge’s farm, why would you have problems there, and why was Sebas hesitant to say anything in front of Demiurge?

You wracked your mind until suddenly a thought came to your head. Sebas had seen your bad reaction to seeing all those people being killed unjustly, something that you were grateful that Sebas had kept secret. Some farms had slaughterhouses where the animals were killed for their meat, right? Sebas must be trying to warn you about that.

“Thank you, Sebas, I will keep that in mind.” You had not put much thought into how your karma rating could be affecting you, so you were grateful for the reminder.

“Then, my lady,” Demiurge suddenly spoke, “are you ready to leave?” He asked.

That’s right, these two hate each other. You felt a little bad now.

You nodded at Demiurge, so he opened a [Greater Gate], and stepped aside to let you go through first. You nodded in farewell to Sebas and walked through. 

* * *

 

The first thing you saw was the wooden walls of the cabin that you found yourself in. Almost everything in it was made from wood. The walls, roof, floor, and furniture. Demiurge had obviously not wanted to waste any materials from Nazarick and had chosen to use wood from the surrounding areas. The room had no windows and three doors. It had the basics of a kitchen on one side, and a set of wooden chairs and a wooden table on the other.

Demiurge walked out of the [Greater Gate] behind you and stepped aside so he was within your field of vision.

“It is my greatest honour, my lady, to welcome you to the farm. I will go out and make preparations to ensure that everything is up to standards before I give you a tour. Would you like anything before I leave?”

… What?

He was just going to leave you here?

“Eh, no-no thanks.” You get out in your confusion. Demiurge hesitates, before nodding and exiting through the door on your left. How strange of him? You had to wonder if something was bothering him.

At a loss for what to do you took out a chair and sat on it, staring at a wall. You could be patient. Could be. Doesn’t mean you are all the time. The air felt stale in the room, but there was nothing wrong with it. The problem was with you.

You had been excited to see the animals, for your adventure top suddenly put on hold like this, it was pretty disappointing. You stared at the wall, trying to look for shapes and patterns in the oak. You were tempted to start working on a new set of armour but refrained from it. You had the data crystals, but you didn’t even have a design in mind.

You clicked your tongue. There had to be something that you could do. Truth was, you weren’t used to having free time like this. You started to tap your fingers against the arm of your chair.

Well, Demiurge didn’t exactly tell you to stay put, did he? He probably wouldn’t mind if you left. You weren’t exactly in any danger on a farm, especially _Demiurge’s_ farm. You would just have to make sure you remember where you came from.

You got up and opened the door, taking a few moments to appreciate the fresh air. You glanced over the area and your eyes zoned in on a nearby pen. The ground was muddy, and your inner smile grew when you saw a family of pigs trotting up to the fence to look at you. You made a quick sprint to the pen.

“Hewwo wittle piggies.” You said in a babyish voice, reaching over to pat the momma pig’s head. The pigs, seeing that you didn’t have any food to give them, turned and trotted away. You grasped further in an attempt to give them a final pat but gave up when you almost fell into the muddy pen. You contentedly watched them a few more moments, just doing their little piggy thing.

A blood-curdling scream filled your non-existent ears.

A human scream.

Someone was in trouble, you had to help. Without a second thought for reason, you followed your absolute compulsion to do the right thing and save this unknown person from their strife and made a mad dash through the farm towards where it was coming from.

Left. Forward. Right. Left. You didn’t keep track, only ran until you found yourself at building bigger than the others at the farm. Yet another scream. You jolted into action and burst through the doors.

**_Bump-bump._ **

Blood, skin, flesh.

**_Bump-bump._ **

Oh god.

**_Bump-bump._ **

Were they-they were…

**_Bump-bump._ **

They were skinning her.

 ** _Bump-bump._** **_Bump-bump._**

The edges of your vision began to go dark.

**_Bu-Bump-bump._ **

_Demiurge’s demons were skinning this human woman._

**_Bump… bump._ **

“Svalinn-sama!” You heard Demiurge’s startled voice to your right. You turned to him desperately. Surely, this… this had to be some kind of mistake.

Demiurge sent a glare back to the human girl and made a hand gesture. The screaming suddenly stopped. You looked back to the girl. She was dead.

**_Bump… bump._ **

“How could you?” A thought that made its way into the world.

How could he?

**Bump,** _bump._

The world tilted underneath you as your vision went dark.


	14. Pain and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svalinn wakes up with the memories of what she saw. Two regret-filled servents discuss who they could have allowed this to happen.

Your head was heavy. You pierced open your eyes and slowly sat back up. Your gears didn’t sound right, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on why. Was it that they were out of sync? Or maybe they weren’t keeping a constant beat. Possibly both.

“My lady, how are you feeling?” A voice from you right. You turn, still dazed to face the concerned face of Sebas Tian, who was kneeling beside your bed. What was he doing here? You looked around the room, behind him were Yuri Alpha and Pestonya. In front of you, by the door was Demiurge.

Demiurge.

You remembered before. Suddenly everything began to make sense. Sebas’ hints before, and what he had been worried about. Pestonya, Yuri and Sebas all had positive karma ratings above 150, so they had probably been called because they could emphasise with you to a degree.

The ticking of your gears got worse as you recalled what happened, and you could now tell that it was both; the gears were out of sync and the beat would decrease and increase with the speed of your thoughts.

Demiurge had been skinning that poor woman alive, probably to use her skin for higher level scrolls. In the eyes of the Automaton part of you, it all made perfect sense, if they kept her alive, they could heal her for more scrolls. The Automaton in you could even appreciate the efficiency. But it was still wrong. Wrong, wrong, **_wrong_**.

Demiurge took a hesitant step forward, you could see the guilt in his expression. “Svalinn-sama, I am so sorry that you saw that.”

You fearfully shrank back away from him and curled into yourself. Demiurge’s expression became pained and he took a shaky breath. Glares from those on your right sent him out of the room.

You allowed yourself to relax a little.

“My lady, Ainz-sama has promised that he will be here as soon as he can, when we were informed of what had happened, he was in the midst of dealing with some important business,” Sebas informed.

“Ainz…” You weren’t sure if you could deal with him right now. You felt absolutely exhausted.

“If you would prefer to be alone, we will-” Sebas began to offer when you suddenly jolted and grabbed his arm, shaking your head. “Understood.”

A few moments passed, and you once again relaxed and loosened your grip. Sebas and the others stayed still, patiently not moving an inch. Their gazes were all a gentle concern.

You worked up the courage to speak.

“I’m sorry.”

Sebas’ eyes sparked with conviction. “There is no reason to apologise, my lady. This occurred because of this servant’s failures! I should be the one to apologise to you.”

Your heart warmed, but your mind remained troubled, “Still, your mission, I, I have caused trouble for all of you.”

“What use are we as servants of Nazarick if we cannot serve our lady in her time of need. Worry not, all is as it should be.” Sebas said, and the two behind him nodded in firm agreement.

Why were they all so kind to you? You didn’t understand. You couldn’t understand. You were being a burden again. They should be angry at you. Yet they, yet they…

Oily tears fall down your ceramic cheeks, and no one in the room knew why. Sebas gently rubbed your back. You looked down in shame, missing the teary faces of the other women in the room. 

* * *

 

You had calmed down by the time the door opened again. Your eyes were stilling pinned down so you didn’t see who it was, although you had a good idea on who it was. Sebas confirmed your suspicions.

“Greetings Ainz-sama.” Sebas’ hand disappeared from your back, so you knew that he was kneeling.

“Raise your head,” Ainz replied. There was silence for a few moments. “Leave us. I wish to speak with Svalinn privately.”

“Yes, my lord.”

You heard the door open and close.

“Svalinn, are you alright? It wasn’t very clear over Demiurge’s message what happened.” Ainz’ serious tone was long gone, back was the concerned tone you had known for years. Oh, Momonga… How were you going to work up the resolve to tell him?

You looked up and stared directly at his eye lights. Ainz gasped at the oil stains on your face. Multiple flashes of green.

“Sva-Svalinn!”

You covered your face with your hands. This wasn’t right. None of this was right.

“I-I-I walked in on Demiurge and his demons skinning a human woman. She-she was still alive.” You spoke, causing a final flash of green before Ainz went silent.

“I-I-I..” You kept stuttering, uncomfortable with the silence. “Demiurge killed her when I saw, its, it’s my fault-”

“No.” Ainz interrupted you. “It’s not even Demiurge’s. The fault here can only be placed on me. I should have been more attentive. I should have known that sheep chimeras couldn’t have produced scrolls that high in quality. ‘Bipedal sheep’, a sadistic joke, one that Demiurge thought his all-knowing guild master would have understood. What a disappointment I must be.”

You shook your head, “Momo- Ainz, you can’t keep thinking this way. You’re trying your best. In all honesty, there is no way I’d be able to handle your job.”

Ainz seemed a little satisfied with your response. Good.

“Really though, Svalinn, are you alright?” Ainz asked again.

You hesitated, “It’s weird. The rational part of me knows that what Demiurge has done is not that bad, but, but, I can’t help but feel horrified. Demiurge, I… I think I need some time away from him.”

Ainz nodded, “It appears I am having the opposite issue. I know the old me would have been horrified by what Demiurge, but yet… I now find that what he has done as acceptable. Necessary for Nazarick’s function.”

You both remained silent for a few moments, lamenting on this knowledge.

“Karma huh,” You mused, “before we all just thought it was part of the game. In IRL, I think my Karma rating would have been lower than yours, funny huh?”

Ainz made a surprised sound, “What do you mean?”

You chuckled, “Ainz, you were ways so kind to everyone, me… well, you don’t know what I have done, what I have had to do.”

“Svalinn,” Ainz’ voice was back to being concerned.

“Well it doesn’t matter now, does it?” You suddenly made an attempt to get off the bed. “He’ll probably see through it, but we can’t just go hurting Demiurge’s feelings by telling him to stay away from me, can we? Let’s just tell him that we want him to take his time taking care of things. Not a single aspect left unchecked, sound-” Your legs collapsed underneath you, “okay?”

“Svalinn!” Ainz said in reflex, but you got back up before he could offer to help you up. He sighed at your stubbornness. “… Yes, that does seem like the best option right now. Still, I don’t feel comfortable with you getting around by yourself like this… I will have Sebas be your temporary escort.”

“But-!” You tried to protest.

“His mission can be put on hold, I assure you. Besides, I don’t think he would be able to perform to the best of his abilities while worrying about you like this.”

You sagged, like a puppet whose strings had been cut, “Demiurge is going to hate this, you know?”

“Good.” 

* * *

 

As Sebas left the room, followed by Yuri and Pestonya, his eyes immediately locked onto Demiurge. The demon was obviously feeling incredibly guilty, as he should be.

Demiurge looked up and the two’s eye’s locked.

Sebas broke their eye-contact and turned to face Yuri and Pestonya, “I wish to speak to Demiurge alone, do you mind guarding the room?”

“We will guard it with our lives, you need not worry.” Was Yuri’s response. It was not difficult for someone like Sebas to tell that she too, was furious with Demiurge behind her serious demeanour.

Sebas nodded in gratitude and walked past Demiurge to drag him into the other room. Demiurge would have come willingly, without much effort on Sebas’ part, but that did not stop Sebas from using a death grip on the demon’s arm. This was very much familiar to the last time Sebas had taken Demiurge to speak privately, and the reminder that Sebas hard tried to warn Demiurge this might happen only increased the rage in his heart.

Demiurge made no attempts to defend himself, verbally or physically. He just stood silently, head down in shame, as if waiting to be struck. A punishment that was well deserved, but Sebas did not raise his fists. Demiurge would suffer more not being punished.

“Why didn’t you listen to my warning Demiurge. I warned you that this might happen, was it because the warning came from me? Or did you not think that it was important enough?” Sebas asked. He needed to hear this. Sebas needed to know the point of his failure. He knew that this might have happened, and yet he failed. What kind of butler was he to have allowed this to happen to his mistress? Certainly not one worthy of Nazarick. He needed to know so he could correct himself.

“I did. I was in the middle of shutting down scroll manufacturing, but Svalinn-sama entered before the final materials could be gathered.” Demiurge to explain.

Sebas’ eyes narrowed dangerously, “Are you blaming Lady Svalinn for this?”

Demiurge looked up panicked. A testament to how his guilt had unnerved him, as the demon was usually so calm and collected.

“No! I made a miscalculation. I thought I could get a final shipment complete before I put everything on hold, I should have shut things down immediately, or even before we arrived.”

“So, it was your arrogance that led this to happen?” Sebas asked. “The same arrogance that lead to asking Ainz-sama for the high position of Lady Svalinn’s personal escort, without asking what Lady Svalinn thought of the matter beforehand and thus putting her in an uncomfortable position to deny.”

Sebas proved that he had seen through Demiurge’s plan with a single sentence, as well as his obvious disapproval.

“My motives for Svalinn-sama were nothing but pure,” Demiurge said, for the first time guarded. Sebas knew in his heart that the demon never intended to cause their mistress any harm.

“This servant can see that. Almost every servant of Nazarick knows of Lady Svalinn’s selfless heart, and how she often refuses the care that she most certainly deserves, but, in doing so, you forced her will, and acted as if your judgement was above the infinite wisdom of a supreme being.”

What Sebas was accusing Demiurge was akin to blasphemy. Blasphemy with the most undesirable outcome. If Demiurge had not acted in the way that he did, Lady Svalinn might not have been harmed.

Demiurge nodded solemnly, “It is as you say. I can only hope that whatever punishment the supreme beings find for me can make up for such a disgrace that I have caused.”

Sebas took a deep breath, knowing that he had made his point, it was time to act like the respectable butler worthy of Nazarick that he should be.

“Lady Svalinn is most compassionate, I do not believe her retribution will be too harsh.”

“Then I pray Ainz-sama’s will, for I deserve it.”


	15. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svalinn comes to a sudden realisation

When you and Ainz walked out of your room, the for servants were waiting for you. Still feeling wobbly, you stayed behind Ainz and rested on the frame of the door. Their heads were all bowed respectfully, but you could practically _feel_ their concern.

“Raise your heads,” Ainz ordered, and they did so, allowing you to see their concerned (and guilty in Demiurge’s case) eyes too. “Svalinn and I have discussed what happened, and the two of us have come to a conclusion.”

Wait, what? He was going to make you say it? Well, it was your idea… Still, even if Demiurge made you uncomfortable right now, you were hesitant to hurt his feelings even this lightly.

“This happened because we were too hasty, we should have allowed Demiurge the proper time needed to complete his arrangements before introducing his new duties.” The four servants stayed silent, but you could tell that they wanted to disagree. They would never accept a Supreme Being, being at fault. “So, we have decided that before Demiurge can continue his duties as my escort, he will need to complete all of his preparations.” You looked directly at Demiurge for this last part.

“You are not to rush this, take all the time necessary to get the job done right. Neither Ainz nor Ainz wishes to see any issues to arise later because of your absence.”

Demiurge lowered his head slightly, “I see – Understood, it shall be done!” You had no doubt in your mind that Demiurge saw through to your true intent.

“In the meantime, Sebas, I want you to take the position of escorting Svalinn,” Ainz announced.

“It would be my honour, Lord Ainz,” Sebas responded with determination, while Demiurge’s only reaction was pained _acceptance_.

“During the time she is recovering, I grant you permission to ignore any orders that she might give you that would deny assistance. If any issues arise, please [Message] me.” Ainz said, and you were certain that if he could, he would be _smirking_.

Well, fuck you too Ainz!

At least Sebas showed his understanding with a lot less enthusiasm this time. You were still a little peeved that Ainz was giving you a baby sitter though.

“That will be all unless any of you have any questions, you are dismissed to your usual duties.”

“Forgive me!” Demiurge genuflected lowly, “Please, my Supreme Beings, I beg of you to tell me of what the punishment for my failure shall be?”

Ainz froze solid. After a few seconds, he turned to face you, “[Message]”

{We forgot to talk about punishments.} He pointed out the obvious.

{I don’t want to punish him?!} You mentally whined.

{Me neither, but earlier Albedo pointed out to me that punishment would resolve Shalltear of her guilt.} Ainz replied, and although it was uncomfortable, you had to agree in the case of the NPCs. You didn’t think that Demiurge’s guilt was just going to disappear with time, and you didn’t want to have to deal with it forever.

{I… I get it, but still, I don’t really want to…} You had suffered plenty of cruel punishments from IRL, so you didn’t think you had it in you to issue any yourself.

Ainz’ reply was oddly sympathetic, {I understand. Still, I don’t want to remove you from the process entirely, I don’t want any of the NPCs doubting your authority to make decisions.}

{Ainz-}

He ended the message. You turned back to the others to see them waiting patiently.

“While Svalinn has deferred the issuing of your punishment to myself, I do not wish to issue any punishment without her input. As she is currently not feeling up to discussing the matter, your punishment will be put on hold until she has recovered from the… incident. I want it to be known this will be the same case with Shalltear’s punishment.”

You could see Demiurge wince. “Understood.”

“Then, in that case, everyone is dismissed.”

Pestonya and Yuri both stepped out of the room, hesitantly followed by Demiurge, who had to get up from the floor. Before leaving, Ainz gave you a final glance.

Preparing yourself, you took a step away from the frame, then another, and another, before your legs became limp noddles and you fell towards the ground.

Sebas was by your side in an instant, holding you up by your right arm gently. “Lady Svalinn, please allow me to assist you.” Keeping your dignity in mind, he gently rearranged your arms, so you were holding onto his upper arm, which he kept it bent his lower arm behind his back. If anyone looked at the two of you, without knowing your condition, they would just assume that you were just walking.

Still, shame burned away under your porcelain face. Of all those in Nazarick, it was Sebas that kept seeing you at your most vulnerable. It was true that Cocytus has seen you like this as well, Sebas had seen you in cases like this one, the ones where you couldn’t do the most basic of tasks by yourself. The cases that were most unforgivable.

“I’m sorry about this Sebas. You keep having to help me like this, I’m surprised you…” You cut yourself off before you voiced your fears. Complaining about them was worse than asking for help.

You felt Sebas flinch. Fear struck you like lightning.

“Sebas?” Maybe he was angry. Maybe he did find having to help you annoying, but only did so because he had to? Dark thoughts slipped into your mind like sand.

“Forgive me, my lady, but I believe that you misunderstand. Serving the Supreme Beings is the purpose of my existence and my greatest joy. To hear my Supreme Being feel that I do not find such tasks as anything but the greatest of honours…” Was that… Tears slowly ran down Sebas’ face. “Please tell me what I must do to prove to you otherwise. What have I done to mislead you?”

“I-It’s nothing that you have done Sebas.”  You would not be surprised if your crystalline heart cracked under the heavy guilt. Understanding came to you suddenly. Your behaviour had been nothing but selfish. You had noticed the NPCs’ loyalty all this time, had even seen from day one how it hurt them when you refused their help. How could you have been so stubborn not to realise this truth?

The NPCs had been so fearful of _you_ abandoning _them_ , why were you so scared of them abandoning you?

Asking for help was still going to be hard for you, at least for a while. You had always wanted to make your friends happy though, and you were not making the NPCs happy at all like this. It was about time you did your job.

Take the pain for the sake of your friends.

“It is not your fault Sebas. The ones who mislead me are long gone. I am truly sorry that I doubted you, could you find it in your heart to forgive me?” You asked.

“My lady, there is nothing for me to forgive! You are my supreme being, there is nothing that you could ever do that would require my forgiveness.”

“I see,” You decided if things were going to change, then you would have to start somewhere. “then I would like to ask for your help.”

Baby steps. Baby steps.

“Anything my lady,” Sebas replied at the ready.

“Forgive me for my odd request.” You found yourself becoming nervous, feeling every gear in your body wanting to back out, “Could you please help me learn to accept help from others.”

Step one to learning to ask for help; Don’t do it alone.


	16. Twin Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy days are okay when you have been recently traumatized.

Of course, you now needed to get back to Nazarick. Ainz hadn’t waited for you (that jerk!) and already taken Yuri and Pestonya back with him. It wasn’t that much of an issue, you could just [Gate] yourself and Sebas there yourself.

You raised your free hand in front of you, “[Gate]”. The gate opened in front of you, and you felt yourself feel faint. Just that small amount of your MP draining made you feel weak and light headed.

Sebas noticed your shoulders sag and you didn’t miss the pained look. You forced a smile upon your face as to say that you were okay, just tired. Sebas helped you through the gate.

Sebas had a presence just like Touch-Me’s. You felt that it should be easy to name, but you just couldn’t. It was similar to that feeling you got from one older boy from your first orphanage that had been nice to you, but still, that didn’t quite match it. Both men had an air of responsibility, that you could remember from when you were really, _really_ young. Perhaps it was a paternal feeling? Your father had left years before your mother had dumped you off at the orphanage, so it was hard to say.

You had taken the two of you to the ninth floor.

“Do you want to retire to your room, my lady?” He asked, and as tired as you were, you shook your head.

“How long was I out?” You asked Sebas, a thought brewing.

“Seven hours, my lady,” Sebas answered, not missing a beat. Seven hours! Well, that settled things.

“You and I are going to the cafeteria, and you are going to eat with me.” You said, looking him in the eye. He looked like he was going to object but you didn’t let him. “I know Ainz made the order that you’re all supposed to have three meals a day.”

Sebas faltered, before nodding, “Of course, understood, my lady”

You internally smirked before the two of you made your way to the cafeteria. When approaching the door, you were pleased to see that you were not going to be the only ones eating. There were at least fifteen of the maids sitting and chatting while eating their various meals, as well as your fellow Automaton CZ2128 Delta, or otherwise called ‘Shizu’.

Silence broke out amongst the room as you and the butler made your way to the chef. You felt your very soul wince at your thoughtlessness for disturbing the atmosphere and the metal behind your mask heated up.

Your hand’s grip tightened on Sebas’ arm, and he seemed to understand, turning eye’s narrowed. You decided it was probably best for you to speak up this time, it was not your desire for him to scold them, after all.

“Please, everyone! Continue as you were, I come here to relax in the cheerful atmosphere. There is no need to stop talking on my account.” You hoped that through your monotonous voice, the maids were able to understand your intentions. After a few seconds, the idle chit chat continued.

Approaching the counter, you ordered your regular high energy drink, before allowing Sebas to make his order. While there was nothing stopping Automatons from consuming solid foods for their status buffs, Automatons only gained sustenance from high energy drinks like the one that you ordered, as well as drinks that had an extremely high alcohol content.

Stepping away with your drink, you peered through the corner of your eye to what Sebas had ordered and breathed out a small chuckle. How typical. Sebas had ordered a traditional steak, mash potato and beans meal. You remembered seeing meals like that being eaten at fancy English restaurants in movies.

You searched the room for an empty table, but unfortunately, there wasn’t one. You knew instantly you had to choose from the remaining seats quickly before Sebas said something and had one of the tables cleared.

You saw two spots next to Shizu and gestured over to them. Sebas made no comment as he helped you over there. Being the fine gentleman that Touch-Me made him to be, Sebas placed his meal on the table and gently removed his arm from your grip to pull out a chair for you next to Shizu. You wobbly placed your drink on the table and sat on the chair under the watchful eyes of the maids and Sebas helped you tuck it in.

You saw the maid’s conflicted and startled faces, and you sort of understand. You had given the order to carry on like you weren’t there, but it was hard to do that when a superior officer was sitting right there in front of you.

“Um, hello, how has your day been?” Maybe if you spoke to them casually they would do the same? It was a reasonable theory. Too bad that it was dead wrong.

“It has been a pleasure serving you today, my lady.” The maids all answered in sync, mildly disappointed you.

Shizu noticed, and her answer was, “I visited the sixth floor today and played with Aura-sama’s animals… so cute.”

“Oh really?” You said suddenly intrigued, which brightened Shizu up. Which was when you realised that you were getting a read of each other’s emotions. It must have been because you were both automatons, but it was really intriguing to you. It was seriously some sixth sense vibes, there was nothing about her face or body language that was hinting what she was feeling, I just _knew_.

“I like to hug them… but sometimes Aura-sama gets angry with me… so I turn invisible, so he can’t catch me.” What she says makes you chuckle. You take a sip from your drink while quickly stealing a glance at Sebas, hoping that he wasn’t feeling left out of the conversation. Sebas is eating his meal, but you catch him watching you with a warm smile.

By now the regular maids have become more comfortable and have drifted off to their own hushed conversations.

You turned back to Shizu, “I don’t know if I should be condoning your actions, but it seems like you had fun. I wonder if the twins would mind if I visited them after we’re finished here?” You pondered, enticed by the idea.

Sebas answered your question, “I am sure that they wouldn’t my lady, however, are you sure that you don’t want rest?” You understood what he was hinting at. All those living in Nazarick had different sleep cycles, and right now you would usually be sleeping yourself.

You shook your head, “You said I was unconscious for seven hours right? Well, that’s at least double my regular sleep cycle, so you shouldn’t have to worry.” You tried to wave off his concerns, but you careless words ended up shocking the maids nearby, who dropped their cutlery in shock.

“U-unconscious, my lady?” The one sitting across from Shizu asked, mouth wobbling and eyes shining with horror.

“Are you alright, my lady?” Said the maid in front of her, with the same expression, just leaning forward for emphasis.

“My lady, did something happen?” This time, the maid in front of Sebas.

You raised your hands defensively, “Hey, don’t worry about it!”

“Not worry?!” The maid in front of you gasped, “Such a thing is impossible if our lady has been harmed!”

“I-it wasn’t that big of a deal. I just… I just encountered something that poorly conflicted with my Karma rating. I have experienced a lot worse before.” Well, not in YGGDRASIL, but it still wasn’t a lie, you supposed. A cold spike pieced you, soul, as you tried to push away an unwanted memory. You didn’t want to think about _them_. You could not think about them.

The maids all shared a glance before looking back at you, “I’m sorry my lady if you say so.” You could sense that Shizu, too was worried, but she didn’t make any comment. Did she just sense your fear just then? Ugh, this was too much to deal with right now. While eating had helped a bit, you were still feeling quite weak right now.

You spent the rest of the meal in idle chit-chat. You had to slow down your pacing with your drink, however, so you didn’t finish before Sebas did. You didn’t want him to stop before he had finished eating like you knew that he would if you had finished first. You let out a contented sigh.

Now that you had come to accept that the NPCs truly cared about you, it was nice to know that somebody did. Somebody had your back for once. You never had to fear being left alone in the dark wondering why? Why did they leave? What had you done wrong?

You were suddenly pulled out of your thoughts when Sebas started to put away his utensils on his plate. He had finished much faster than you had thought he would. You took your few last sips in one final gulp as not to keep him waiting.

“My lady, shall I take back your glass for you?” Sebas offered, and your answer felt like a frog in your chest. You knew now that you should say yes but doing so was still difficult. The hairs on the back of your neck still told you that accepting the offer would only seed resentment.

Not being able to force the words out, you simply nodded, and he took the glass out from your hand.

He came back a few moments and pulled your chair out for you. Like before, you gripped his arm to keep your legs steady and left the room.

It was sadly now that you realised your true mistake in deciding to go down to the sixth floor. Sebas didn’t have a guild ring like what you have given to Demiurge, and you didn’t have another ring to give to the butler of steel. Unlike with Ulbert, Touch-Me had given his to Ainz. You would be able to skip through the eighth floor, but you would have to walk through all of the seventh to reach the floor with the twins.

The seventh floor, that reminded you of a certain demon and his _paper farm_.

“My lady, if you wish to skip through ahead to the sixth floor without me, I assure you that I do not mind.” Sebas seemingly read your mind.

You shook your head stubbornly, “No, that… I’m walking with you.”

“I understand, my lady,” Sebas said, bowing his head, though you had a feeling he would be bowing fully if it were not for your grip on his arm.

You steeled yourself to walk with the butler of steel. 

* * *

 

Your walk through the seventh floor was not as bad as you were expecting it to be, although it was really weird. When you had entered the seventh floor you had saw your first lot of demons, but before you even had the time to get nervous, the ducked out of sight.

It had appeared that Sebas was just as confused as you were. The whole floor, the demons continued to avoid you. Was this Demiurge’s doing? You had a suspicion, but right now you didn’t want to think about it right now.

In and out of the seventh floor faster than you had ever managed to do before (mostly because each time prior you had made an obligatory visit to either Demiurge or Ulbert), you entered the sixth floor with a small sense of relief. You knew you would eventually have to go back through again, but it was over for now.

Not sparing any time to celebrate your relief, you started to make your way to the Colosseum. Sebas had yet to make any comment, and although you were mildly concerned by that, you also didn’t want to bring up the topic that hung in the air.

You didn’t want to expose yourself to Sebas about how you were scared of Demiurge right now. The two already had tension, you certainly didn’t want to feed that fire, nope, no way.

You were started when a figure dropped from the tree branches above into the space in front of you. Aura looked up from her kneeling stance and smiled giddily at you.

“Greetings, Svalinn-sama! What brings you to our floor?” She asked.

“Hello Aura, I came down to visit you and your brother, do you mind?” You lent down and refrained from ruffling her hair. You could do that later when her brother was here.

“No, of course not!” Aura beamed. You loved kids. You felt today's events fly away to the back of your mind and melt away from your heart. “Do you want me to get Mare? His shift had just ended, so he shouldn’t-” Aura’s speech became mumbled, as she remembered that it was you that she was talking to.

“I would, thank you, Aura.” You always tried to be gentle when talking to younger kids, you were ashamed you hadn’t mastered expressing emotions in this body yet. You felt mildly ashamed that you had so much time spent here and had yet to get the hang of it.

None the less, Aura beamed brighter than any kid you have ever spoken to before. Their smile was the contagious type, and you felt that if you had your regular face, you would be grinning quite madly.

“Yes, my lady!” And Aura made a quick [Message] to Mare. You suddenly remembered that Aura had just said that Mare had just finished their shift and felt a little bad. They would probably be upset that you had called them in their rest time…

“Lady Svalinn.” Sebas said suddenly, and you snapped your head in surprise towards his direction. Sebas didn’t say anything, but his eyes conveyed it all. _Do not be troubled. We all want to help you. No one would ever be upset with you here._

It snapped you back to reality.

“Thank you.” You whispered.

Sebas nodded as if to say ‘Of course, my lady.’

Aura finished her [Message].

“Mare should be here soon.” She informed you, sounding slightly irritated before your attitude changed. “I… I heard about this morning, my lady, are you feeling better?”

_Dawwwwwwwwww._

“A bit better,” You answered honestly. It was true that most adults would try to protect children with honeyed words, but it was a policy of yours now that you were an adult never to lie to kids. You would avoid topics like ‘Santa Claus’, but when it came to real life issues, you knew that it was better to upset them a little than lose their trust later. “I mostly just feel a little wobbly on my feet.”

After all, for a child, the word of a trusted adult is everything, to have that shattered…. Well, look at you.

Aura frowned slightly, before nodding. Mare, in a similar manner to Aura, made his own appearance.

“G-g-greetings, Svalinn-sama, to-to our floor.” Mare stuttered out, and you couldn’t hold it in any longer. Their combined cuteness was just too strong.

You let go of Sebas’ arm, knelt down and pulled them both into a tight hug, surprising them both. After a couple of seconds, Aura giggled and hugged back, and Mare returned the hug a few seconds after that.

You chuckled, “You two are just too cute! Completely adorable.” When you pulled away, both of the twins were blushing, and you ruffled their hair.

You made an attempt to get up by yourself, but wobbled over to the left and had to catch yourself. Before your second attempt, Sebas was already by your side with a hand offered.

Taking a deep breath, you accepted it, and he helped you back up, and you returned to your previous set up.

“So what would you like to do on our floor, my lady?” Aura asked.

“A-Ainz-sama ha-had us fight a flame elemental,” Mare said in suggestion.

“Did he now?” You asked, tucking that bit of information away for the next time you and Ainz talked. “Actually, I wanted to play a game with you from IRL.”

Aura grinned excitedly while Mare’s interest peaked. You remembered from your night at the bar with Cocytus and Demiurge that Demiurge had told all the other floor guardians what you had told him about the different worlds, which you were honestly grateful for.

“A-are you sure that’s okay?” Mare asked.

You nodded, “Yep! This game is called hide-and-seek. Everyone is split into two teams, the seekers and the hiders. The hiders have to hide within a certain area, and the seekers have to find them, and then they switch. Normally, magic isn’t allowed, but I think it will be interesting if we allow it for this game.”

You raised your finger to show that you had one last point to make, “Now, I want you to try your best, okay?”

The two nodded with different levels of eagerness, but you knew that they understood.

“Okay, now since Sebas is stuck with me, he and I are going to be on one team, while you two will be on the other. Hmm… Do you want to hide first?” You asked, and the two nodded again. You noticed that Mare was already thinking.

“Okay, you two can go hide anywhere on the floor. I’m going to count to 30 before we go looking for you, okay?” You announced.

“Are we allowed to move after you finish counting?” Aura asked.

“Absolutely! 1, 2, 3, 4…” You started counting and the two scrambled to hide. You chuckled at the sight. Sebas revealed a pocket watch and you stopped counting out loud.

“Oh, thank you Sebas.” You said, figuring out where the second hand would need to be before the two of you set out.

“My pleasure, my lady,” Sebas replied, bowing his head.

You tilted your head, “Now, what do you think? Do you have any suggestions for a strategy?”

Sebas elegantly put his other hand to his chin, “Aura-sama and Mare-sama have an advantage on this floor because they know its layout completely. Aura-sama is also very good at stealth techniques, so it should prove difficult to find her without magic.”

You nodded, and forced a smirk on your face, seeing the clock tick over, “Well, I think I have that covered. [Sense Evil]” Ignoring the draining feeling

[Sense Evil] was a second-tier spell that allowed you to detect creatures with a negative Karma rating. The twins may have been classified as Neutral-Evil, but their rating of -100 still counted. [Sense Evil] wasn’t usually very effective, as it didn’t tell you anything about names, player/non-player status, or level, but it was pretty useful to you here, because it _did_ tell you race. And there were only two dark elves in all of Nazarick.

You looked over the area around you, you saw the races and karma rating of all the creatures on the floor in text form, just like in YGGDRASIL. You finally caught onto the two twins. They were hiding in separate spots. One, which you could guess was Mare, was staying still, while the other was darting around at an incredible speed.

You pointed to the still target on your left, “One of them is over there, while the other is on the move over there,” You said, pointing to your right. Aura was going to be the real challenge here. They were incredibly fast and agile, while you were not.

“I say we go after them first.” You pointed towards the still twin first, it would allow you time to plan to figure out how to catch Aura.

“Agreed, my lady.” Sebas nodded. Once again grateful that Ainz had given you Mercury’s ring. You would rather not have to recast [Sense Evil] again just for this game.

The path to Mare leads you to the edge of the Coliseum. The walls were supported by pylons, which would have made it difficult to check them all thoroughly, but innocent enough to overlook with a single glance. If it were not for your spell you would have never thought to give them a second look. Even as it was you almost thought that Mare was behind the wall until you thought to give things a double check.

“[Grant Truesight]” You cast, not on yourself, but Sebas. Your first spell was running out of time, and since [Grant Truesight] was a seventh tier spell, you knew you wouldn’t have the mana to waste on another [Sense Evil], especially if you wanted to save some for the next round.

Sebas blinked as he saw the unseen, and the blinked once more. Maybe he wasn’t expecting the spell to be cast for him? Your mind was now too bubbly to look to deeply into it. Seventh-tier spells really took a hit to your mana, huh.

“Mare-sama, I see you,” Sebas said, rather awkwardly, and you realised that you never really explained how to announce when someone had been caught. Truthfully, you weren’t exactly sure what the rules were either. You had been to several different orphanages and had seen at least five different versions of the game. ‘I see you’, would have to do.

Mare deactivated his stealth spell, revealing himself, he didn’t seem too disappointed by being caught, he seemed to be more concerned with you.

“S-S-Svalinn-sama are you alright?” He asked, and you realised that your tight grip on Sebas’ arm had become a heavy lean. The metal under your porcelain face went hot and you were about to apologise when you remembered Sebas’ crying face from earlier with a heavy heart and stopped yourself.

You still felt that it was polite to apologise, but still… Grrr! You just didn’t know how to communicate with the NPCs anymore.

“Y-yeah. I don’t have half the MP you have Mare, so that last spell cut me pretty short, is all.” You said to reassure the boy. “How about I sit next to you here while Sebas goes after your sister?”

“B-b-but-but, you’re a supreme being!” Mare protested, “I can’t let you sit on-on the dirt! One of the VIP seats in the booth would be a lot more suitable!”

You let go of Sebas’ arm and plopped yourself on the floor. “Too late. Are you sure you won’t  sit with me?”

Mare spluttered out something, hiding his face. Oh no, what have you done?

“Pardon me, I didn’t hear that.” You asked, hoping to get some input.

“I-I-I-I’m sorry, my lady! Of course, I will sit next to you!” Mare revealed his face to show a slightly tearful and blush filled face, melting your heart. You were definitely going to hug him extra tightly.

“Come on then,” You gestured to the spot next to you before looking up at Sebas, “I will guide you through [Message], okay? You will be much faster without me slowing you down anyway.”

Sebas looked like he wanted to protest that last part but nodded before bowing.

“Understood, my lady.” You internally sighed. Here you were playing a game, and Sebas was still treating this as if it were a serious mission. You were going to have to work on him a bit more to get him to loosen up.

“[Message]”

You looked back to the forest and saw that the other dark elf was still on the move and pointed to where they were.

{She’s in that direction heading in the direction of the stables, I will tell you if she changes direction.}

{Understood, my lady.} Sebas made one final bow before running in that direction at a mind-boggling speed.

Mare hesitantly took that spot next to you and immediately gave him a tight squeeze, pulling him onto your lap. The elf squeaked in surprise but didn’t show any sign of discomfort, so you kept things that way.

You saw Aura’s text change direction.

{They’ve changed direction, they are now heading in the opposite direction.} You informed Sebas.

Sebas was quick to reply, {Understood, I will attempt to intercept them.}

Unfortunately, you couldn’t see where Sebas was, so you could only hope that he was going in the right direction.

After another minute, the text began to blur, as your spell’s duration ran out.

{Sorry Sebas, my spell’s duration has run out, you’re on your own from here.}

{Understood. I am confident that I am close, my lady, and will apprehend Aura-sama soon.}

You nodded, forgetting that Sebas wouldn’t see it. It was becoming hard to keep your eyes open, now that you no longer had anything to focus on. Your eyes were slowly falling shut. Your head was still feeling light from [Grant Truesight]. Before you knew it, your eyes were closed, and you grip on Mare loosened.


	17. Sebas, why?

You were gently shaken away by a hand on your shoulders. You slowly opened your eyes. Mare was still on your lap peering up at you. From the corner of your eye, you saw the white-gloved hand of Sebas, who you realised must have been the one to wake you.

“Forgive this servant for waking you, my lady, but I have returned with Aura-sama. Do you wish to retire to your room?” He asked a great amount of care in his voice.

You were, however, very stubborn, and the game was not yet finished, so you shook your head in negative.

“I want to finish the game first.” You gently nudged Mare of your lap before you stood up and stretched. You turned to the two kids, “You know how it works, right? Count to 30 and come find us.”

Aura grinned widely, “Yeah! I mean, yes, my lady.”

Mare nodded shyly.

These kids were just too adorable. You chuckled and ruffled their hair, before turning back to Sebas and grabbing his arm for balance.nnnn

“Let’s go then!” You said, nodding your head in a random direction.

Sebas nodded, before heading the direction you had indicated at a brisk pace. You knew that the twins were going to find you countdown ran out faster than you found them. You and Sebas couldn’t separate as they had, and they knew this floor better than you did. You were also slowing Sebas down like this.

An idea struck you like a bolt of lightning. It would increase your chances of winning greatly. All you needed to do was ask Sebas for help.

Your gears began to stall, and your pulse tripled in speed. You took a deep breath. You could do this. This was Sebas. He himself said that he _wanted_ to help you. Why was this so hard?

“S-Sebas?” You forced out.

“Yes, my lady?” Sebas tilted his head so that he could look at you while still moving.

“Co-could… could, could you carry me, please? I think we would be able to move faster that way.” You painfully got out and felt a wave of overwhelming fear wash over you.

_That’s crossing a line! When he said help you he didn’t mean that. How pathetic!_

“Of course, my lady,” Sebas said, washing away your darker thoughts. With a few swift, eloquent movements he is carrying you in his arms running at full speed like you weighed nothing – which was quite the feat, you were _actually_ made of some of the heaviest metals in YGGDRASIL and probably weighed a tonne.

You realised by now your countdown was probably out. You didn’t have any illusion spells or stealth techniques, so you would probably have to play along with the lines of Aura’s running game.

The best you could do was get the advantage of knowing where your seekers were.

“[Detect Evil]” You felt your MP begin to run out as the text began to form before your eyes. This was oddly the highest amount of MP that you had cast in a while, and certainly the most you had spent without your mage armour in years.

After searching through the text, you saw that the twins had split up. It was going to be harder to keep track of both of them this way, and also harder to avoid both of them.

You saw both of them heading in towards your general direction from opposing directions. You pointed over to your left and Sebas changed directions.

You did this a few more times, each time one of the twins managing to get to get closer and closer. It was getting harder and harder to avoid them. You finally reached your limit when you had Sebas backtrack and came face to face with a vine wall.

 _Mare_.

The twins were flanking you from both sides. You narrowed your eyes at the area around you to activate [Detect Evil]’s second effect, which allowed you to see a vague aura of magic spells that had been cast by those with negative karma. Sebas crouched down, and you realised that he was going to jump. You quickly raised your hand to halt him.

Looking at the area above you, you saw a misty green aura just a metre above your heads, although you couldn’t know for certain what it was, you knew that Mare wouldn’t cast a spell without meaning, so you could guess it was a trap.

“Found you, Svalinn-sama! Eh, you too, Sebas.” You heard Aura’s confident voice behind you. Sebas in an uncanny action of reading your mind, put you down on your feet so you could turn to see Aura.

“Yep, you did, and you found us faster than we found you, so that means you win!” You congratulated her.

Aura blushed a little. Mare finally caught up and appeared to your left.

“And so, your reward!” You lifted your hand to gain access to your inventory.

“R-reward?” Mare asked in shock.

Aura protested, “You don’t need to reward us for-”

“I found some candy!” You pulled four pieces, splitting them into two each and offering them to the twins.

Aura stopped mid-sentence and temptation showed itself on her face.

“Come on!” You encouraged them, and the twins finally accepted the candy. They looked up at you with bright smiles on their faces.

“Thank you, Svalinn-sama,!”

“Y-yes, th-thank you, my lady.”

You couldn’t help it, you pulled them into a hug again.

Releasing them, you turned around to Sebas. It was subtle, but he had a look of concern in his eyes, and he was watching you carefully. Remember the last two times Sebas asked you if you would like to go to bed, so you had a good idea of what he was thinking.

“My lady,” Sebas began to ask, and you sagged in acceptance, and let go of the twins.

“Alright,” You interrupted him, “I will get some sleep now.”

Now, Sebas didn’t twitch so to say, but you were starting to notice the subtle signs of surprise. The way his eyebrows moved up slightly, how he swallowed.

“Understood, Lady Svalinn. Shall I escort you, or will you be teleporting to your room?” Sebas asked with a deep bow.

“I-I’ll go with you.” You answered.

Sebas nodded, and you grabbed his arm. Before you head off you head off you look back at the twins.

“Goodbye, thanks for the game!” Before turning back after receiving one last glimpse of a wide smile and a blush. 

* * *

 

The demons of the seventh floor were avoiding you again, but if you didn’t have the energy to think about it last time, you certainly didn’t right now. Right now, you were just trying to cling onto consciousness.

Sebas walked you all the way through the floors and to your room.

“Thank you, Sebas.”

“It is my greatest pleasure to serve the supreme beings,” Sebas replied with a bow. You resisted the urge to shake your head and bid him a good night before going in and closing the door behind you.

You sagged. Today had been a long day.

Paying no attention to your room, you just jumped in your bed. You fell asleep the moment your head hit the pillow. 

* * *

 

You woke up to the smell of tea. How unusual. You groggily heard the sounds of china. Someone was in your room.

 _Someone was in your room_.

You snapped your eyes open and sat up on your bed, tense and ready for a fight. You looked towards the sounds of the intruder and were relieved to see that it was only Sebas pouring tea into a china cup on a silver tray.

“Sebas?” You asked in dazed confusion.

“Good morning Lady Svalinn, I took the liberty of making you tea,” Sebas replied, picking up the tray and facing you, an action, you realised was him offering you the cup.

Fuck. This was just like Demiurge last time. _But worse_.


	18. The return of Demiurge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?
> 
> ALSO  
> Happy valentines day everyone!!

It had been four days since the farm incident. You adored Sebas, you really did, but four days with Sebas were starting to get boring. Every time you wanted to do anything remotely exciting or fun, he would get that look in his eye… He would never say anything, but felt like you were punching the butler in the stomach whenever you proposed something like a sparring match with Cocytus, or… or… or a sparring match with Cocytus.

Okay, you realised that Ainz had given Sebas the order to look after until you got better, and the main thing that you wanted to do wasn’t exactly safe, especially when at the time you could barely stand by yourself without losing balance without someone actively attempting to best you in combat.

But in your defence, growing up in various orphanages hadn’t taught you to enjoy sitting down and drinking tea while making small talk – the first time it felt like a bit of a novelty, but it got old for you really fast.

Especially when your main talking point IRL had darker connotations. You doubted that Sebas of all the NPCs of Nazarick would enjoy discussing whether demons are truly evil if that is just the way that they were created or the different types of evil.

These were the sort of things that you used to talk about with Ulbert. You and Ulbert talked, you and Touch-Me, sort of just teamed up in missions and quests and talked about that.

You were now feeling a lot better. While you still weren’t exactly combat ready, you could now stand and move around by yourself, only occasionally tripping over. Using magic now felt less draining, but still more so than usual.

Your recovery had put you in heightened spirits, which only meant that they crashed harder when you heard the news that Demiurge had finished setting everything up at that _place._ It was _not_ that you hated Demiurge now or anything, that was the problem.

You just didn’t feel quite ready yet to face him again. You still felt scared of him.

But if he knew, he would probably hate himself. You still didn’t understand the NPCs obsession with the ‘Supreme Beings’… but you had accepted it.

Which is why now, standing to Ainz’ right, with Sebas hovering behind your right, you had to make sure that Demiurge couldn’t catch any signs of fear from your body language.

Ainz opened up the gate to welcome Demiurge back and you made a conscious effort to keep all your gears from tensing up.

“Welcome back, Demiurge. I assume that you did as instructed and made sure that everything is self-sufficient,” Ainz asked, and you sensed an air protectiveness around him and it genuinely shocked you how upset that the _incident_ made him.

Demiurge kneeled, “Greetings, my supreme beings. Yes, Ainz-sama, I assure you that everything will be running smoothly from now on.”

Ainz nodded, “Good, then you shall take your position as Svalinn’s escort from now on. Sebas, I thank you for standing in, and apologise if Svalinn caused you any trouble.”

_Hmmpf!_

Sebas bowed, “There is no need, serving the Supreme Beings is my reason for existence.”

You blinked. _Um… thanks, Sebas?_ You were not sure if he was defending you or not.

Demiurge and looked back up in my direction. The look on his face was soul crushing… he just looked so defeated, so very very guilty. It struck you in a most painful way. He doesn’t deserve this… What he did was horrible, but that look… It was the look of someone that didn’t think that deserved to live anymore, and nobody, _nobody_ deserved that.

“Forgive me, my supreme beings,” Demiurge glanced over to Ainz, “but have you decided what my punishment shall be?” The tone Demiurge used when asking about his punishment was not a fearful one, but rather desperate. It stung. However, you and Ainz hadn’t yet discussed Demiurge’s punishment… hadn’t talked at all since the incident, so this took you by surprise.

“Svalinn and I will be discussing your punishment after this meeting, which is over unless any of you have any questions.” Ainz paused to allow those present a chance to speak. No one said a word. “Dismissed.”

Ainz turned to you, “Meet me in my office in five minutes.” He instructed, teleporting away before you had the chance to respond. You shook our head in amusement and annoyance.

You turned back to Sebas, “Thank you Sebas, good luck with your mission.”

Sebas bowed, “The pleasure was mine, my lady. If you have any need for me in the future, I am at your service.”

Gathering your strength, you nodded, “Of course.”

_Nailed it!_

Sebas smiled, before leaving the room. You were now alone with Demiurge. There was an uncomfortable silence. Demiurge slowly rose from his kneeling position. There was something off about the way he stood, it lacked confidence. It was genuinely painful to see him like this… especially when you could do something, but lacked the courage.

“So…” You broke the silence, “How have you been?”

Demiurge bowed his head, “I have been most remorseful, it is inexcusable that I allowed for you to be harmed! My lady, what of you? How have you been?”

This was again, too much. Overwhelming. You had been hurt before. A lot. By people who cared about you. None showed any kind of remorse or guilt, let alone at this level. You felt unworthy.

“I have been… alright. I am feeling much better now, tomorrow I should be as good as new.” You replied. Demiurge nodded solemnly. It was only then that you realised the distance that he kept between the two of you.

He must… he must be thinking of when you had woken up and recoiled away from you. You could appreciate that he was being respectful of your boundaries but…

You still felt like you didn’t deserve this much thought and care.

“I… We shouldn’t keep Ainz waiting.” You said, letting the hollow neutral tone take over your voice. You didn’t want to cause any more suffering than you were worth.

Demiurge nodded, “Indeed.”

The two of you teleported to his office. 

* * *

 

Ainz was sitting at his desk waiting for you.

“Demiurge,” He said, “because we are going to be discussing your punishment, it would be inappropriate for you to be present, do you mind waiting outside?”

Demiurge bowed, “Not at all, Ainz-sama.” Before leaving the room.

You and Ainz stared at each other.

“What are we going to do?” Ainz asked, “That tone he used… I don’t think he is going to be satisfied with us letting him off lightly.”

You agreed, “I know but… I don’t want to give him any sort of serious punishment, he already looks miserable enough!”

Ainz groaned, “There must be some way… Some way of making him believe the punishment is worse than it is.”

You hummed in agreement and wracked your brain. “He hates humans… maybe we can force him to be nice to them? Look, I don’t know. In my books, all of my characters used more… physical methods of punishment.”

Ainz gave you a look, before raising his hand to his chin in consideration.

“Your idea isn’t that bad, however, I don’t think it is quite good enough. I have another idea…” Ainz stood up, “Demiurge! You can come in now!”

Oh, he wasn’t going to give you a little warning first? Okay.

Demiurge entered the room.

“Demiurge, I have decided that as your punishment, you will be forced to experience what it is like to be what hate most. You and Svalinn shall be continuing her mission scouting the Dragon Kingdom, and during this time, you shall be disguised as humans. You will not be allowed to use magic unless your or Svalinn’s life is in danger. Is that understood?”

Demiurge bowed deeply, “Yes, Ainz-sama. “ When he straightened up, he got this glint in his eyes, “And may I say, your punishment is pure genius! For committing a sin that puts me on a level below insects, I shall take the form of those below insects!”

“Eh, yes.”

You knew that was certainly not Ainz’ true intentions, but it was best to let the demon dream.

“Now then, the two of you shall be leaving tomorrow. You will have at most fifteen days to do your investigation before you need to come back, as I have something planned, it would, however, be preferable if you could make it back within eight.” Ainz instructed.

Oh, your favourite thing! Being left in the dark for absolutely no reason! What was Ainz planning?

“Understood, Ainz-sama!” Demiurge replied and you decided it would be just easier to nod and accept.

“Good. Dismissed.” 

* * *

 

Things were quickly getting out of hand. It seemed that Demiurge had learned all the wrong lessons from the incident. Instead of realising that his fault was in what he was doing, he had just come to the conclusion that he hadn’t been working hard enough.

Which was becoming a problem, because although you were trying to get better at accepting help, you still really didn’t like accepting help at all.

Things had started out simple enough. Demiurge, still concerned for your well being, had insisted on sending some of his servants ahead of time to take the trip to the Dragon Kingdom so you could gate there rather than having to go through the Katze Plains.

You had, trying to follow up on your internal promise to do better at the accepting help thing, allowed him to do so.

But then Demiurge insisted that taking care of inventory was below you and insisted that he should be the one to take care of it.

You had resisted that one a bit more, but in the end when Demiurge pleaded that you were only having to embark on this mission because of his failures against you… you could hardly say no to that desperate, miserable tone.

Soon enough, Demiurge was insisting on taking over every conceivable task that was needed to carry out this quest. Transportation, inventory, scheduling, looking over the maps Ainz had collected, researching the few books that had also been found.

He had been doing everything while insisting that you take it easy and do absolutely nothing, all while you were already feeling like you were undeserving of the pedestal that Demiurge had put you on.

You had inevitably lost your shit when you had announced that you were going to plan out your cover stories for your human personas and Demiurge had insisted that you need not worry about that either.

“Look Demiurge, this is my thing, its what I do, please, at least let me do this little thing.” You said from your chair in the ninth-floor library. Demiurge, who was standing by the shelves, skimming over a book looked down at you with a slight frown.

“Please, my lady… this sort of thing is beneath-”

“What?! Don’t you think I’ve been useless enough?” You snapped.

“I would never think that you were-” Demiurge couldn’t even finish the sentence, “Please tell me what I have done to make you believe that I did so I can correct myself!” Demiurge reacted like a wounded puppy, instantly shooting you with regret.

“I didn’t mean that.” You got up, your gears starting to stutter, “I just meant that _I_ am feeling useless. Look just forget it.” You insisted, shaking your head.

“My lady?!” Demiurge approached you, for the first time since he had come back stepping within three metres of you. “What made you feel that way? Why would you-?” Demiurge pleaded for answers.

“Please, just leave it!” You beg him, your gears choking and stalling.

Demiurge bows, “Forgive me, I cannot do that, my lady.”

“Why not?!” You demand an answer, sweet Demiurge, who would follow any order you gave him, why wouldn’t he just follow this one.

Demiurge does not rise from his bow, “My creator, Ulbert, ordered me to take care of you, I have already failed him once, I can’t do so again.”

His words cool the heat in your heart and head. Ulbert asked him to.

“Heh, Ulbert… Even now…” Oil tears silently stained your porcelain face. “I don’t get it. I don’t understand why, why he would be so kind?”

Your shoulders started to shake, “I didn’t do anything to deserve it then. I don’t deserve it now. I’m not worth it! I don’t understand. I don’t – I don’t understand!”

You feel hesitant arms encircle around you. I gentle hand soothing your back.

“My lady,” You hear Demiurge’s voice, a gentle whisper into your ear, “you do never need to do anything to earn my care… my love, I will give it to you unconditionally. It just is.”

You emptied your tears onto his shoulder and stepped back to look into his eyes that were filled with nothing but love. You hesitated, before taking the leap, and kissing him.

It wasn’t like the stories that you had read of the pages of worn-down books. The kiss wasn’t like fireworks, which had scared you as a child. No, it was a hopeful flame in the cold of winter. It was a lifeline of hope that you clung to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that is actually the first kiss scene that I have ever written, so I hope I did okay ^^''
> 
> Once again, happy V-day!!


	19. Red Hot Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a certain kiss is agony.

As you slowly eased out of the kiss your mind kick-started and brought back all your anxieties. What had you been thinking? What if Demiurge didn’t want this? What if he didn’t mean that kind of love? What if he had just been saying things? You had messed up. _You had messed up. You had messed up!_

You didn’t realise it, but you had started to shake. Demiurge flinched and let go of you, stepping back out of the imaginary personal space bubble. On his face, a grieved expression, as he practically falls to his knee.

“Forgive me, my lady! I have not yet completed my punishment, and yet I dare to touch you… and worse, my actions have caused you further distress.”

What? The sheer shock of Demiurge’s words brought you out of your panic. Demiurge had noticed that you were distressed, and he had come to _that_ conclusion.

You chuckled, no, you roared in laughter.

Demiurge keeps his head down.

“You-you-you…” Unable to get the sentence out you took a moment to calm yourself down with a deep breath, “For someone ten times smarter than me, you sure are an idiot.”

You took a brave step forward and knelt down in front of Demiurge, taking your turn in embracing him first, allowing your actions to speak for you.

So quietly, if it were not for your Automaton hearing, you wouldn’t have heard it, you hear Demiurge gasp.

Demiurge kept his head lowered, and despite everything, there was something that he simply couldn’t leave alone.

“But, my lady, how could my meagre self ever compare to the wisdom of a supreme being?” Compared to how usually adamant the NPCs were to yours and Ainz’ superiority, Demiurge came off as half-hearted.

A smile formed in your soul as you shook your head, “Come on Demiurge, you and I both know that there are different kinds of intelligence, and you have me beat on almost every level.” You shook your head realising that you had allowed yourself to get off topic. “But that’s not the issue here.”

You released your grip to look Demiurge in the eye, taking in a shaky breath.

“Now Demiurge, I-I want you to answer me truthfully,” You heart might break if you found out that he was lying later, “Do you -do you want this? I mean…” _Why was this so hard?_ “Romantically?”

You were a writer, why were you so bad at words?

Demiurge parted his lips, reading your words, before opening his mouth wider in shock.

“Why my lady, nothing would make me happier.”

You very soul went warm as did the metal behind your porcelain cheeks. Your crystalline heart skipped a beat. He _did_ like you that way. You wanted to smile, but you knew it wouldn’t be the same if you had to force it on your face. You were also tempted to peck him on the check but had lost your confidence.

Instead, you squeezed him in a hug.

“Me too.” You whispered, before letting go and turning around. “Um… I still want to plan our backstories, okay?”

“… I understand, my lady.” 

* * *

 

Demiurge had various maps of the Dragon Kingdom sprawled out over a desk and appeared to be considering which city that the two of you would be visiting.

You were pondering over your backgrounds, you had time, so that meant you could think through it the right way. It was important that you put yours and Demiurge’s skillsets into account as well, that way you could back up your lies. For example, in this world, your cleric abilities were pretty much world class – _were world class_ – so if you claimed to be a travelling healer, that wouldn’t be too unbelievable.

However, what were you going to say for Demiurge? What reason would a man with his skillset have for being with a travelling healer? What would someone with primarily demonic classes have to do with a cleric?

Perhaps you shouldn’t focus on his classes and instead choose to use his intelligence? _Now_ you might be onto something. With Demiurge’s intelligence, it would be easy to play him off as a scholar, and scholars and healers practically went hand in hand! Just like doctors and scientists.

The rest was pretty easy to think up from there. Now all you needed to do was think of a name.

You groaned and flopped onto the desk. Why? You thought you had just finished the hard part.

“My lady, is there something wrong?” Demiurge asked from the other side of the desk.

You peered up slowly at him, “Everything is fine, I am just coming up with our cover names.”

Demiurge blinked, “I don’t understand… Forgive me, but how can such a task cause you such distress? Surely it is but a simple matter for one as great as you?”

You jumped up from the desk, “Wrong! The act of naming can be one of the most difficult things a creator can do!”

Demiurge seemed to be in a bit of shock, you took advantage of this to begin your rant.

“Names have meaning, you see, and a good name must reflect the creation perfectly! For example, I named myself Svalinn, after what could be said to be the most powerful shield in myth, and Ulbert, he named you after Demiurge, the creator of the material plane.”

“I see!” Said Demiurge, matching your enthusiasm. “Than if my lady wishes, I would be honoured to help you in this task!”

NOPE.

“Never mind! You shall be named Esege, after the king of the skies and I shall be named Srivatsa, after the primordial god Vishnu’s shield.” You announced hastily.

“Excellent choice, my lady.” 

* * *

 

After a hard day’s work on Demiurge’s part, and much sitting around mapping pretty much every detail for your covers’ backstory, Demiurge finally deemed that everything had been prepared to his satisfaction.

You were in agony. Not a physical pain but an emotional one. Neither you nor Demiurge had spoken about your new relationship and it was driving you crazy. Your mind was flooded with questions. What was okay now? How was this going to work?

“Now that we have finished with our tasks, perhaps we can continue where we left off?” Demiurge said with a suggestive tail flick.

You didn’t know what to do.

But you had to say something, “Eh- um, sure.”

You hate words now.

Demiurge walked around the desk. Your heart started to pulse rapidly. He stepped around behind you and wrapped his arms over your shoulders.

_This was too fast!_

Demiurge then nuzzled into the back of your neck. You didn’t know what to do.

**_This was too fast!_ **

Your gears started to stall and Demiurge flinched. Oh no! No-no-no-no-no! He was going to get the wrong idea! It wasn’t that you didn’t like this! You just- you just-

“If it is your desire for me to slow down or stop, I shall.” Demiurge’s warm breath whispered into wear your ears would be. “Above all, my desire is for you to be comfortable.”

You give a shaky nod, slightly ashamed. Of course. Demiurge was always so considerate. How could you have thought otherwise?

“Of course,” Demiurge stopped the face-to-face contact and slowly began to release his arms. Out of pure impulse you grabbed at his arms and held them there.

“This is – this is alright.” You explained, and through the corner of your eye, you saw Demiurge grin. Slowly, you forced your self to relax into the hold, and gently lean your head onto his arm. This wasn’t so-

“Lady Svalinn, I thought this time I would see you rather than being-” You heard a voice cut off mid-sentence. That had been Sebas’ voice. You slowly peeped to your left towards the door to see Sebas with wide eyes.

He stared at you and Demiurge.

You and Demiurge stared at him.

Sebas’ and Demiurge’s eyes narrowed slightly.

Ffffuuuuuuuuuu-

Nope. You weren’t doing this right now. Sorry, Demiurge.

“ImjustgoingtotalktoAinzrealquickbebacksoon!” You spurt out before teleporting out of there.

In Ainz’ office, he was at his desk having a conversation with Albedo. They appeared to be having a pleasant conversation before you had popped in out of nowhere, surprising them.

“Ainz I think we have a situation on our hands!” The panic you were experiencing making it into your voice.

Ainz took a second to comprehend what just happened.

“What is it?” He asked, sounding concerned.

You glanced at Albedo, not wanting anyone else to know your shame.

Ainz nodded, before facing Albedo.

“Could you please excuse us?”

“Of course, my lord.”

She left. Your crystalline heart was still pounding at a speed which was almost certainly unhealthy.

“Svalinn, are you okay? What happened?” Ainz sounded a lot more concerned this time.

“SebassawDemiurgeandIhugging.”

Ainz didn’t speak for a second.

He continued to be silent for another ten seconds. Just absorbing the information.

He then burst out laughing. Hard. You felt your heart crush in embarrassment. He just kept laughing too. Until the green flash of light put an end to it.

And then he started to chuckle again.

“If only Peroroncino were here to see this! So how long have you been together? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Aiiiiiiiinnnnnnnzzzzz!” You groaned. This wasn’t funny!


	20. An uncomfortable atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone that I haven't posted in so long! Uni has been hella busy, but lately, I have been sick so I have had the spare time to write (thank Download007)
> 
> Cuz I have the sick, the grammar might be off, sorry about that ^^''

It didn’t take long for you to realise that Ainz wasn’t going to offer you any advice, and at this very moment nowhere near being in a mood to ask for help, you defaulted to your usual method of dealing with your problems; avoiding them.

Letting out a loud noise of confusion you raise your hands to your head and teleported to your room. With your mind racing, you didn’t feel the slightest bit tired, but you had absolutely nothing else to do so you begun to pace a bit to let out the restless energy.

Why, why-why-why, whhhhyyyyyy! You were more than aware that Demiurge and Sebas were not on good terms, and you had just left them to face each other. Irresponsible, irresponsible! Oh no… You had to wonder what Sebas must be thinking…

You took a moment to pause and hold your breath. Technically you didn’t need to breathe but, the action itself put all of your thoughts to a momentary halt.

You needed to calm down. You sighed, sagging slightly. You forced yourself to divert your attention to something else. Perhaps now was a good time to take a moment to appreciate your room; something that before you had been taken to this new world you had found a sort of pride in having.

In the ‘real’ world, you only had one small room to live in, but you had multiple here. Unlike most of your guildmates, you had switched the positions of your ‘bedroom’ and ‘living room’ so that the bedroom was at the entrance of your domain. To you, it had made sense as you were online a lot of uninterrupted hours and your avatar was not immune to fatigue, so you had to ‘sleep’ quite regularly.

Although clockwork golems nor automatons needed a bed to sleep, you couldn’t have resisted the opportunity to acquire yourself a grand four-poster bed for yourself. Besides that, however, your ‘bedroom’ was pretty plain, save for the steam-punk wallpaper and a single chest,

The restless energy within you dissolved as you eyed said chest as you felt yourself fall solemn. You took a shallow breath as you approached the chest and brushed your metallic fingers against its wooden top before taking a deep breath and opening it, revealing the countless data crystals.

You knew how many you saw was but an illusion, as the chest contained an even greater number more.

Of Ainz Ooal Gown, before the others had begun to leave, you had been one of the three main craftsman’s. Amanomahitotsu, Warrior Takemikazuchi and yourself were well known, even outside of the guild, for your focus on creation, and besides Amanmahitotsu, who focus entirely on his trade, you would trade the most with your guildmates for data crystals rather than farm them yourself.

You had to, after all. Your defensive build made farming solo rather difficult, and your hours online compared to the others made it difficult to form a party. So, in return for crafting gear at a level that your guildmates often couldn’t themselves, you obtained the crystals you needed not just for your own gear, but to craft enough to level up by yourself.

It was this reputation that meant when your guildmates left YGGDRASIL for good when leaving their gear behind, they had given all their items to Momonga, but their data crystals, they had left to you.

Your hands trembled as you reached to touch one of the high-quality crystals.

Up until now, you couldn’t bring yourself to use any of them, as, like Momonga, you had carried on with the hope that your guildmates would come back. But as Momonga had with the fight against Shalltear, you realised that one day in this new world, you might not have the choice.

You slowly closed the chest lid. With that depressing thought, you realised how tired you were, and went to bed. 

* * *

 

Waking up, you realised that you were not ready to face the day. Unfortunately for you, you weren’t only an adult, but a supreme being, and needed to be responsible and face your demons. Well… one demon and a dragon-man.

You checked the time on your automaton systems – a little trick which had taken you far too long to figure out – and realised that you were supposed to be in Ainz’ office _now_ so that you could bid him farewell before you left. Leaving you with absolutely no time to prepare yourself.

Why did you have to oversleep today of all days?

You teleported to Ainz’ office and immediately felt the tense atmosphere. Sebas was standing dutifully to the side as always, giving Demiurge a subtle glare. Demiurge was pointedly ignoring Sebas, smiling at Ainz.

In a bit of karma, it seems, Ainz had an air of comfortability around him. That will teach him for laughing at you in your time of need! Really though, he was always complaining that you never came to help and when you came to him he laughed.

“Hey everyone, sorry I’m late, eh, I slept in a bit.” You announced your presence bashfully. Sebas and Demiurge flinched.

Ainz sighed, “It is fine. Now, Demiurge, I believe you will be needing this.” Ainz reached into his inventory and pulled out a ring, offering it to the demon. Demiurge hesitated for a brief moment, before accepting it and putting it on.

You hear a grunt as Demiurges rapidly changes form and smoke masks your view of his body. You realize it must have been a ring of sleuth, that Ainz had offered, as the smoke cleared revealing a human looking Demiurge. It was strange to you, and you had to blink a few times to accept the image before you.

Demiurge’s skin had lost its red tinge, and his eyes were no longer crystalline, but an ordinary brown. His ears also were no longer pointy, but still had their earrings attached.

You turned back to Ainz and waited a moment, only to be confused when he lowered his hand and placed it lazily on his desk.

“Aren’t you going to give me one?” You asked, your clockwork form was far more conspicuous than Demiurge’s demon form, surely Ainz hadn’t missed that, or did he think you had your own ring? That was a rare legendary item, one that you were fairly certain that you didn’t have.

Ainz sighed, “No, because I don’t need to.”

You blinked, “What?”

This time he groaned, “Svalinn, you have a spell for that.”

You blinked again, twice this time, “I do?”

“Yes, [Blessed Disguise], an eighth-tier spell you received from your cleric class.” He said, utter disappointment laced with annoyance in his voice.

“How the hell do you know I have that spell? I have never used it?” you replied indignantly.

Ainz rolled his eyes, “Svalinn, I was there when you levelled up. You spent twenty minutes trying to pick which three spells you wanted, which is far too long, by the way, you should have figured that out ahead of time- which isn’t the point! Svalinn you need to pay better attention to mechanics! I have been telling you for years, your builds all over-“

You interrupted his rant with a shout, “Don’t you nag me about mechanics! You’re the one who’s neglected to pay attention to your gear! What kind of high-level mage doesn’t have specialised armour? You wear the same mage robes almost every battle – to make things worse, you have other sets, but because you don’t know what you're doing, they’re all just as generic and interchangeable!”

Ainz stood up, “My gear is ‘generic’ so that I can use it no matter the situation unless you're so daft that you actually believe that you’re never going to be taken by surprise?”

Unnoticed by the two of you, your argument was beginning to make Demiurge and Sebas uncomfortable, who hated to see either of you so displeased, but neither would dare interrupt.

“You’re absolutely right!” You replied in sarcasm, “Generic armour so your just as exposed no matter what situation you’re in, what a great idea!”

“That’s what consumables are for! I know you struggle to remember what they all do, but when one remembers such things, they can use them to turn any situation to their favour!” Ainz explained condescendingly.

“By consumables, you mean cash shop items, not everyone can afford to spend that much money a month on items that can only be used once you know!” You tried to call him out.

Ainz snorted, “Like the ‘best author in the world’ couldn’t.”

You fell silent. Up until now, your argument had been somewhat friendly, buy the anger inside your chest darkened and you lowered your head.

“You don’t know anything.” You spun around un your heel, “Demiurge, we’re leaving.” You raised your hand in front of you, “[Gate]”

The shadowy portal opened up in front of you, and you wasted no time in making your way to it.

“Bu- My lady!” Demiurge protested.

“[Blessed Disguise]”, you felt the illusionary magic surround you as you stepped through.


	21. A completely ordinary date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A completely ordinary date between Svalinn and Demiurge, absolutely nothing wrong here!

You had made a horrible mistake. You regretted the way you left things with Ainz now. Sure, he ha been a jerk and deserved it, but things with Demiurge remained uncomfortable. You could tell that he had questions but wouldn’t dare ask them in fear of upsetting you.

Now that it was apparent to you that Demiurge would never do anything that could possibly harm you, old problems were replaced with completely new ones that pulled at our moral compass. Uncomfortable problems.

Demiurge really was incredibly organised. Upon arrival, he knew exactly where the two of you needed to go. You had just followed him numbly. You were lucky, you guessed, that he knew were to book an Inn for your stay, and avoided all questions.

Before you were bored, but now you realised that you were stupid. You hadn’t even told Demiurge the backstories that you had invented. He wouldn’t have had to avoid questions if you had simply let him organise everything.

Perhaps that was just the self-hatred getting to you. You just – you never really stopped to think, did you? This wasn’t just about leaving the guild hall so suddenly, but it was what had gotten you thinking.

When you and Demiurge had entered the privacy of your newly booked room, you had really, really, tried to brush your negative thoughts aside. You had set things up perfectly, to be fun, to force the two of you on equal terms – but things didn’t feel that way.

In your cover story, Demiurge was your fiancé, a scholar whose research had lead you to quit your job at a temple to travel with him, healing people as you went. Demiurge’s area of research was going to be culture itself, so things wouldn’t look suspicious when the two of you went snooping around.

Demiurge had accepted your cover stories without question, and even now, when the two of you were going on a ‘date’ to survey the area, he kept to his part. You had expected this to be the fun part, but yet…

“Srivatsa?” Demiurge asked, you blinked and smiled in his direction – yes! Smiled, this human form allowed emotions to show so freely – tilting your head in confusion.

“Y-yes, Esege?” You asked.

“I was asking if you found your fruit acceptable?” You looked down at the green fruit which he had bought from one of the stalls. It was sour, like a Granny Smith apple, but had a texture more like gelatine. 

You nodded, taking another bite. Demiurge smiled, and you saw his hand twitched, showing a temptation to bow.

“I am glad.” Although you could hear the honesty in his voice choke out at the end of his sentence when he was forced to shut his own mouth before saying an honorific.

You found yourself withholding a sigh. There was the problem which was making you sick to your stomach. You had set everything up so you could act like a normal couple together, having a completely ordinary date together, but… Demiurge was still Demiurge.

It was obvious that treating you like this, like an equal, was killing him on the inside. It made him incredibly stiff and poked a hole in this fantasy that you were fooling yourself with.

What _had_ you been thinking when you had kissed him? That was right, you had acted without thinking, just like you always did when you were pumped with emotions.

You had tried to fool yourself up until now that things were okay, but _were they_? Sure, when you had asked Demiurge if he had wanted a romantic relationship he had said yes but well, did he? Did you?

_“My creator, Ulbert, ordered me to take care of you, I have already failed him once, I can’t do so again.”_

Ulbert had _ordered_ Demiurge to take care of you, and well, you _knew_ that to the NPCs, their creator’s word was their law. You vaguely remembered the conversation that Demiurge had been talking about and well, it left you wondering if Demiurge’s feelings were also because of what Ulbert said.

You wanted, so desperately to think that that didn’t matter, that if Demiurge felt that way, well, he felt that way, and that was real to him, but… If Demiurge didn’t fall for you because of your own actions, then what could Demiurge gain from this relationship?

There was even… though you truly had been oblivious to it at first, Ainz’ hints had made things difficult to keep ignorant. It felt presumptuous to even consider that Ulbert had a crush on you but… Ainz knew something. And if NPCs inherited parts of their creator’s souls than you certainly didn’t like the idea of being in a relationship with someone how had inherited their feelings from another. It felt sick.

Then had had to think about your own feelings. Truthfully, you didn’t really feel anything special for Demiurge. Your heart had pulsed like crazy when he had told you that he loved you but… no one had ever confessed their feelings to you before, something that to someone in her late twenties was incredibly scary.

You probably would have jumped into a relationship with anyone who liked you, but it didn’t mean you had your own feelings. And _maybe_ you could wait and see how things go, and _maybe_ you would grow to feelings for Demiurge over time, but… what point was there, if neither of you was really getting anything out of this relationship.

You also… had to think about something else, a lot more uncomfortable than all of that.

You had finished your fruit and had begun to follow Demiurge around while still in your thoughts. You took a moment to actually watch Demiurge’s face when he talked to the humans. It was a convincing mask, but one that you could see through. You could practically feel his disgust coming off him in waves through your tight grip on his hand. He hated them, he hated humans so much, without any reason at all beyond them being human.

It showed a difference in karma, and although that was a problem in itself, it was not the one that you were thinking of. Not in the slightest.

Well. You guess it did, slightly.

Sebas’ eyes had been haunting you. As much as you could make up a million excuses as to why that was – Sebas’ eyes were naturally haunting, he had caught you by surprise, you had been mortified – you knew that none of them were real.

When had Sebas’ opinion become so important to you? Sure, you had always cared about what the NPCs thought about you, ever since they had gained their own souls, but now… It seemed that now that you cared about Sebas’ opinion more than anybody else’s.

Was it because he was the one that had snapped you to your senses? That he had been helping you become a better person? Was this simply a feeling of owing a debt? Or perhaps, a genuine emotional connection.

Sebas’ eyes flashed to your mind again. You didn’t want him to find out. The fact that he had made your chest feel hollow. This feeling had a name, but you didn’t want to think of _why_ it had this name.

Betrayal.

You felt like you had committed a betrayal. But how? You weren’t in another relationship. You had certainly made no promises either, but… perhaps, whatever gods that exist save you it was a betrayal to your own feelings.

You had spent days in Sebas’ company. He had been so kind, and while not exactly like an equal, there was a stark difference between his way of not letting your own stupidity hurt you and Demiurge’s complete compliance. Almost complete compliance.

Sebas, also, acted on his own. The knowledge of Ulbert’s order had been a seed of doubt in your mind, sprouting darkness which only contrasted to all the things that you liked about Sebas…

You liked Sebas. Like, _like_ liked him. You giggled to yourself quietly at your own childish antics, drawing Demiurge’s attention, which you, embarrassed, waved off.

Gods help you indeed. What a situation that you had plunged yourself into, you realised. One you were certainly not going to get out of easily.

A newfound crush on a man who thought you loved another, while in a relationship with a man whose heart you would most certainly shatter if you called it off. Demiurge would accept anything, but, he would ultimately believe he had done something wrong.

You didn’t want to do that to him, but you didn’t know what else to do.

 

The sun had set, and an orange glow shined through the glass window of your room. Demiurge carefully placed that bags carrying various bits and pieces that he had deemed important through-out the day. You stepped aside, allowing him to do his thing.

You could tell that this room was probably the highest quality that the kingdom could provide, it was large, had what you could only guess to be a king sized bed, and provided two desks. It must have cost a lot of coin. Didn’t Ainz mention to you earlier that the guild didn’t have that much currency for this world?

 _Dammit, Demiurge._ You thought in half-hearted amusement, although… the truth was that there was a good chance that this was Ainz’ fault and that he hadn’t told Demiurge about the guild’s money problems, and if that was the case, Demiurge was probably just doing what he thought was expected of him, and you couldn’t blame him for that.

There was a sudden light thud on the ground, which startled you into looking at Demiurge, who was now on one knee.

“My lady,” He asked in a hushed tone, “is there something wrong, you seemed distracted today? Please if that is the case, allow me to make things right.”

You barely had to open your mouth before a lie had formed and slipped out from your tongue.

“Don’t worry, I was just thinking about my fight with Ainz, I shouldn’t have left like that so suddenly.” You said relying on your old skill, tucking your new brown hair behind your ears.

You hadn’t seen your new disguised image in a mirror, but you knew things were different. For one thing, your hair was longer, and there weren’t any scars on your arms.

Demiurge nodded, accepting your answer. If it was something to do with Ainz, he couldn’t do anything, as per your design. You were no better a person, deep down, despite your karma, you jabbed at yourself, same manipulative tendencies.

“So, Esege,” you forced a level of enthusiasm into your voice, as you used a normal volume, “I chose today’s activity, do you have any ideas on what we should do tomorrow?”

Demiurge took the hint and pondered for a split second, “I heard from the _gentleman_ that owns the inn that there is a woman who uses Wild magic who offers her services to tourists and locals, that seems interesting.”

Wild magic, something that didn’t exist in YGGDRASIL. You remember that Demiurge’s and Ainz’ combined research had only found so far that it was an inherited rather than learned art. Visiting this woman would definitely be useful.

“Sounds good to me.” You gave your approval.

“I shall make preparations after I send a report to Ainz for the day.” There was something unnerving about Demiurge’s enthusiastic smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied.... SURPRISE!! Plot twist.


	22. True prophesy is a curse to the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get dramatic.

You found that you liked people a lot more now. It wasn’t that you disliked people in the past – far from it, but you were certainly a lot less wary. Faced with these mere humans, the automaton part of you refused to allow you to be so irrational to fear them.

Ordering breakfast from the young waitress in front of you, a kind grin found its way onto your face. You felt an alien rush of benevolence through you. Was this positive karma again? You were unsure. None-the-less, you restrained yourself. Even with the compulsion to go out of your way with random acts of kindness, you knew very well that they were not always appreciated first hand.

Demiurge had eased into a good mood. Your genuine smile must have tempered his disgust towards your company – for now.

“So,” You turned your attention back to him, “do you know what this Wild Magic user’s name is?”

Demiurge nodded, “I believe she is called Egeria.”

Egeria, it was a name that tickled your memory, but you didn’t bother trying too hard thinking about it. Whatever it was, this woman probably had nothing to do with it, how could she? You were, after all, in a completely different universe.

“I asked the Innkeeper, and he claims that she works in a building a while away from here,” Demiurge explained further, as the waitress approached and handed each of you your meals. You looked up at her and smiled sweetly and thanked her. The girl blushed a bit in surprise, before ducking her head and moving on.

You looked back to Demiurge and caught a sliver of a scowl on his face before he hid it carefully. Your mood dropped, reminded of yesterday’s problem still lingering.

You were going to have to break things off with Demiurge, but you were a coward. You couldn’t work up the nerve. It would hurt him, he’d think that he had done something wrong, when he had done nothing wrong. The fault was with you, but you felt that even if you told him, he would never accept that.

“My- are you alright?” Demiurge asked, having to cut himself short of an honorific mid-sentence.

“Just thinking is all,” You explained, coming up with an excuse, “ I wonder what exactly this Egeria can do?” 

* * *

 

Once you had finished your food, Demiurge paid for the meal and lead you away. ‘A while away from here’ proved to be much further than you were used to though, and back in IRL, you had a job halfway across Tokyo! It was almost a couple hour walk, not that you minded too much, now that you had temporarily escaped your mind, you could enjoy the atmosphere of being around people.

Even without karma being a factor, you would have found people watching to be fascinating. Here you were, in a _real_ fantasy world setting, and people were just walking the streets, going on in their everyday lives.

Most folk almost seemed normal, just men, women, families visiting the market and running errands, but occasionally, you would see adventurers. The automaton and blacksmith in the back of your mind comment on the lack of quality in their gear, but you had to brush that aside in the knowledge that these people were taking the job that you, Ainz, and your former guildmates had taken for fun – with the real risks attached! You had to admit that they were living the dream – and that they were very brave.

You wondered back to when you and Cocytus had been heading over to the Dragon Kingdom, what felt like such a long time ago. If you had not been a level 100 player, would you have been scared fighting those undead? Or would the automation rationalise your fears away because you were with Cocytus? What if he wasn’t there?

It didn’t really matter, but it was an interesting thought seeing those Adventurers planning to head out into the Katze Plains like it was a dangerous ordeal.

You had not known what to expect on your arrival to your destination, but you were a little disappointed that it looked like all the other buildings. Nothing particularly mysterious or mystical at all.

Demiurge stepped forward and knocked on the door. Disturbingly, not a second later, it opened, as if the person opening it had already been there before he knocked.

Egeria was middle-aged, but the bags under her eyes added years to her appearance. Not even you had looked so tired before, and you had been awake for over forty-eight hours sometimes because of your old job.

“What brings you here?” The lady asked voice as tired as she looked.

Demiurge straightened, “I am Esege, a scholar, I heard from the innkeeper that you have wild magic and were willing to show tourists.”

The woman smiled politely, and stepped aside, “And so you came to see, come in, come in, but do know that it comes with a cost.”

“Yes, we are willing to pay to see.” Demiurge nodded, and after a moment, allowing you to enter first. There was something n the woman’s smile that you didn’t like. It was knowing, almost in a cruel way, like you had seen before on Demiurge’s face.

Demiurge seemed to notice too, as he stood a little closer to you than usual. The woman led you from the hallway to a sitting room. The entire house’s interior was made of wood, which had aged, and was falling apart. You felt your gears behind your illusion stutter, you had lived in conditions similar to this before, a long, _long_ time ago.

“Sit! Sit!” Egeria insisted, pouring two cups of tea from an already boiled pot. You peeked at Demiurge’s face and saw that his lips had thinned slightly. He didn’t like this woman. You feared that if it weren’t for your cover he would have already snapped.

You took a seat on the double seat, internally cringing as the wood creaked loudly. Demiurge didn’t hesitate to sit next to you.

Egeria didn’t sit. She held out her hand. “I’ll have three silver from you.”

Three silver… To be honest, you weren’t sure how much that was worth, never having handled new world currency before, but the way that Demiurge hesitated in handing it over was enough to show that it wasn’t pocket change.

She nodded and slipped it into her pocket.

“What kind of wild magic do you have, if you don’t mind me asking?” You spoke up. Egeria looked over to you wearily.

“Wild magic comes in many forms, my dear. None of it can exactly be controlled,” Why did that sound so creepy to you? “The gift that was past from my grandmother to my father, and now to me is that of prophecy.”

Nevermind. Creepy atmosphere gone. This lady was a sham. Seeing the future was simply impossible. Fate was determined by individuals’ decisions, and you couldn’t possibly believe that anyone, mortal nor god, could determine the future. In IRL you had seen scams like this before, all the time, drawing in the desperate who really couldn’t spare the money.

“Preposterous.” You claimed. “Let me guess, ‘you can’t see a clear image’, ‘only mere glimpses’?” Perhaps you were a little angry to see another case of this sham, you blame it on your karma value.

Egeria hummed, “Not exactly~”

You stood up, “Esege, let’s go, this is a waste of our time.”

Demiurge didn’t hesitate in moving to follow you. You were barely a few steps from the hallway door before Egeria’s voice rang clear into your soul.

“You said names were important. You take great care in choosing them for yourself.”

You froze, spinning around.

“What, ho-how?”

There was something different to Egeria’s eyes, a glimmer to them.

“You chose Svalinn for its strength, but you have neglected to pay attention to its responsibilities.”

Svalinn. How did she know- how could she know about your avatar’s name? You felt a chill in your crystalline heart, having a sudden feeling that you never should have cone here.

“It’s an ancient name, it has its own story. You will find that its story will ring true for you.”

Demiurge wasn’t hiding his frown anymore, and it was almost feral. You were frozen in place though. _How could she know? How could she possibly know? This is – this is a completely different universe!_

“ _In front of the sun does Svalinn stand, the shield for the shining god; mountains and sea would be set in flames if it fell from before the sun_. Heehaheehahee~”

“That’s… that’s impossible, you couldn’t possibly know about that…” You couldn’t help but verbalise your disbelief. Demiurge growled and grabbed at his ring. You went to stop him.

“Demiurge?!”

“My lady, please! She knows your true name! She has threatened you and is a threat to Nazarick, I cannot possibly allow her to live.”

Egeria had been chuckling, but her laughter died out in realisation.

“I didn’t- I didn’t… I’m sorry!” She pleaded, but you numbly released his arm. Demiurge removed the ring and began to transform into his true self. “I can – I can remove my prophecy! Please, if you kill me, its curse on the world will remain forever!”

She cowered in fear of the demon before her. The glint in his eye was terrifying, even to you. You wondered if you should do anything, but you felt no compulsion, only emptiness and shock.

“The threat you have made on my mistress is inconsequential,” Demiurge growled, “Mountains nor sea shall burn, for Nazarick will ensure that she shall not fall, you, on the other hand…”

A spatter of blood, you turned away at the sight.


	23. In the aftermath of conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With conflict comes aftermath, with the aftermath, reflection, and hopefully, people may grow from that.

Ainz had a great deal of work to do. This was normal, but he just found that he was uncomfortable. It had been two weeks since Svalinn and Demiurge had left, and aside from the report of a blunder with a wild magic user that had forced the two of them to move to a different part of town, things seemed to have gone smoothly for them – well, as far as Demiurge’s reports had explained.

Yet Ainz felt uncomfortable, and his mind kept wandering back to Svalinn…

“You don’t know anything.”

Ainz hadn’t – didn’t – think that he had said anything wrong before. While he was not a big fan of literature, he was well aware that successful authors were well off, and if he were to guess based of Ulbert’s non-stop praise of Svalinn’s books, Svalinn must have been really successful.

It had always annoyed Ainz that Svalinn would joke about having money problems. When it was quite clear that members of the guild, _her friends_ , including Ulbert who followed her around like a lovesick puppy were actually struggling financially. It showed how careless Svalinn was.

But, her response… Ainz was beginning to suspect that he must be missing some key piece of information. Sure, he had suspected for a while that there was something wrong, causing her adamant refusal to accept help, but his guesses on what that might be had shifted from trivial to something a lot more sinister.

Ainz put down his pen and sighed, raised his bony hand to his face and sighed. Truthfully, he never wanted to fight with Svalinn. She got on his nerves but, well, out of everyone else in the guild, she was the one that stayed behind with him. Sure, he suspected that their reasoning had been different, but as much as he missed those that left, _she was here_.

Avoiding arguments with Svalinn was difficult though, increasingly difficult. For one thing, she was temperamental – she just snapped to anger so quickly! And over the most random of things too, like, how was he supposed to know that she’d get angry about him not visiting the floor guardians before shutdown? – but more frustratingly to Ainz, she was unpredictable. Not in a chaotic ‘LOL so random’ way that some of the ‘more humorous’ people that Ainz had met before, but he just never managed to get a read on her.

She wasn’t like Yamiko, who was commonly susceptible to bouts of uncontrolled rage, nor was she a genius strategist like Punitto Moe, and nor did she act to a code like Ulbert or Touch-Me outside of her roleplay, which she had seemingly grown out of years ago. The only predictable thing about Svalinn was that she was annoyingly stubborn and avoided help like the plague, but even that was beginning to slip away. Sebas had a talent…

Ainz knew that what he was doing just wasn’t working. If he wanted to get along with Svalinn – and dear gods he needed to, she was the only one here that treated him like a normal person, not even mentioning that he needed help with dealing with the floor guardians – he was going to have to change his strategy.

A plan started to formulate in his mind. _Yes! That might work!_  

* * *

 

It had been two weeks since Demiurge had killed Egeria after she had said things she couldn’t have possibly known. You were shaken for many reasons, but you were pretending that you were fine. Demiurge had obviously noticed, but after you told him to leave it be, he pretended he didn’t notice. You pretended that you didn’t notice that he noticed you were pretending that nothing was wrong.

Your mind was screaming. Something deep in your core had told you that Egeria’s death had not been unjust, perhaps you had sensed subconsciously her karma level? But that wasn’t the problem, not really.

Everything about this budding relationship with Demiurge was wrong. Down to questions if he truly loved you all the way to your extreme differences in karma.  

Egeria’s death may not have been unjust, but you were still sick to the core from the sight of her body after Demiurge was finished with her, and Demiurge’s utter delight in his work.

You had one day left in the Dragon Kingdom before you went back to Nazarick to join Ainz in whatever he had planned. You had decided that you would need to break things off with Demiurge before you came back and things got complicated.

Like the tension needed to be higher than it already was. At least Demiurge had become minorly paranoid after the incident and chose to avoid potentially dangerous encounters, which had admittedly had things boring. _No adventures for you!_ You knew Demiurge meant well. It was a fact that made this harder.

You waited until the afternoon when the two of you had retreated to your rented room, where you had planned to gather your things and make a final report before you went back home. You had privacy there and would be able to speak openly without having to worry about your cover.

You were still nervous to the bone. You could feel your gears stuttering, the sound being nullified by your illusion spell.  You wanted to plan your words ahead of time, you _needed_ to, but you had been thinking for two weeks already and had gotten nowhere.

“Demiurge.” You spoke up suddenly, you hadn’t raised your voice but, in the silence,  it had been all too clear. Your crystalline heart pulsed heavily as Demiurge turned around. His face was predictably concerned, however, there was an element of resignation.

You felt a shadow hand squeeze your heart. He was expecting this. No, he was expecting some bad news. You had been behaving oddly for a while, but the tension had risen since Egeria’s death, so it was also possible that he thought you wanted to scold him for that.

“This isn’t your fault, but-”

 _‘It’s not you, it’s me.’_ Probably the most cliché breakup lines in human history, right after ‘we need to talk’, it was awfully close to what you were about to say, but it was especially important with Demiurge, that you don’t let him place blame on himself.

“I would like to end our romantic relationship. I-I just think I-I rushed into things t-too quickly a-and-”

You felt yourself beginning to ramble. You weren’t letting Demiurge speak, or else you felt like he might jump to the wrong conclusion.

“it's really, really, not your fault. We-we co-could always try again, later but-but I just things went a bit fast, and I’m really, really sorr-”

“I understand, my lady.” Demiurge interrupted, face flat.

“I-I, you do?” You asked, your mind not quite catching up. This was not the reaction that you were expecting.

“Yes.” Demiurge bowed, “I am perfectly fine with ending our courtship if that is what my supreme being wishes.”

You blinked, “And… you’re not upset?” He was really calm, it made you feel bad for overthinking. You really had been conceited, hadn’t you?

“Not at all, as I told you before, my love is unconditional, there is nothing my lady could do to ever displease me.” Demiurge bowed his head. “I am perfectly content as long as I may serve you.’

You gears slowly started to return to their normal pace. You let out a breath of relief.

“However,” Demiurge continued, head still bowed, “I do request that you continue to allow me to have the honour of being your personal escort. It was by my lord creator’s command that I take care of you.”

You nod, “Sure, I don’t see why not.” Demiurge grins.

“My gratitude, my lady.” He says, and as if nothing had happened at all, he turns around and continues to gather your things with delicate care. Well, that wasn’t so bad at all. 

* * *

 

Leaving the [Gate] and entering Nazarick again after so long was a relief for your very soul. Mana too, as you finally got the chance to deactivate you [Blessed Disguise]. You were lucky that the spell auto-recast, but it didn’t remove the unpleasant feeling the energy drain caused.

Demiurge was scheduled to meet with Ainz later, and you had – temporarily, you insisted – relieved him of his escort duties for the day to allow him to manage the magical artefacts that you two had collected.

Your meeting with Ainz, though, was now, well, actually it was supposed to be ten minutes ago, but since when were you punctual? In this world anyway…

Bursting through Ainz’ door, he looked up in surprise, immediately before his eyelights glowed in annoyance.

“You could have knocked, you surprised me.” He said.

“Yeah, yeah, I could, but then I wouldn’t get to see the look of surprise.” You shot back. Ainz didn’t reply, making you give him a once-over. As always, there was some form of paperwork that you couldn’t understand on his desk, but it was his posture that interested in you. He almost seemed guarded, like he was expecting you attack him or something.

“Okay, what did you do now?” You asked, voice drawling but you were honestly amused. “You look like your expecting a beating there.”

Ainz shifted, “Wha-” He sighed, “Good to see that you’re not mad anymore.”

What was he talking about? Was this about that fight before you left? Sure, you had been mad, _really, really_ mad at what he had said, but after two weeks of being uncomfortable with Demiurge, you found you just couldn’t care that much anymore. You shrugged.

“Well, what’s going on around here?” You ask, “I know you gave us a fourteen-day time limit for a reason, what have you been planning?” Ainz was smarter than you usually gave him credit for, but you were never stupid enough to think that he would give instructions without reason.

“I have set Cocytus up for a little test.” He answered, and your brain cogs twitched, “He is going to launch an attack on a tribe of Lizardmen tomorrow, I wanted you back so we could watch the battle together. Before I thought I could try to use it to teach you a bit of battle tactics too, but well… That was presumptuous of me, now I just want you here so I could include you.”

Wait, what? You were going to need a few minutes to process quite a few of the things said there.


	24. A carrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, lizardmen arc!!!

Demiurge adjusted his red tie into perfection and tugged lightly at his cuffs. Satisfied that his form was flawless, he raised his hand and knocked on Ainz-sama’s door.

“Enter.” Ainz-sama’s voice beckoned, and Demiurge obeyed.

The mirror of remote viewing was out, and on it displayed Cocytus’ and the lowly Lizardmen’s preparations for the upcoming battle. Ainz-sama was watching from behind his desk, working diligently even now – oh, how Demiurge wished that he and his fellow servants of Nazarick could lesson their master’s burdens! It will have to be something that he can work up to.

Svalinn-sama was watching on a couch that had been brought out, back to her metallic excellence. She had her legs tucked up to her chest, her left arm loosely wrapped around them, and her right up to her chin. Her face was neutral, and someone who did not know her would believe that his lady was absorbed in contemplation and calculating odds.

Demiurge had pride that he knew her well enough to tell that was not the case. His lady’s absolute benevolence was at play, simply put she was worried. Her benevolence was boundless too, she Demiurge could guess that it was not just for Cocytus or even the foot soldiers, but it was even possible that she worried for the Lizardmen who were so very below her.

Demiurge had been well aware of Cocytus’ upcoming war against the Lizardmen since the day Ainz-sama had made the declaration. This new course of action had given Demiurge chills as his mind had desperately tried to discover the inner workings of how it tied into Ainz-sama’s Greater Plan. He had known at the time that he probably should have informed his lady of the news, but he had known that she would worry, and he would not be properly taking care of her if he made her worried, would he? So he had remained silent, shortening her torment from what have been eight days, to one and a half.

“Ah, Demiurge,” Ainz said in greeting, and Svalinn-sama looked up.

Demiurge bowed, “My supreme beings, I have completed the task of sorting and storing the magical artefacts gathered from the Dragon Kingdom.” Demiurge’s tail wagged in anticipation, now that he had completed the task set out for him, surely he would be able to go back to his place serving his lady!

“Good job,” Ainz praised, and Demiurge’s grin grew, “I intend for Svalinn to watch the proceedings of today and tomorrow with me, so she will not be requiring an escort. Aura is still organising the creation of the warehouse in the Tob Forest, I would like you to assist her.”

Demiurge grin faded and twitched into a frown for a brief moment before he masked it. Why would Ainz-sama send him away from his lady? Was this- was this be her request? Had he upset her? He looked over towards Svalinn-sama, her gaze directed at Ainz-sama suggested that was not the case. While that gave Demiurge a sense of relief it also gave him a wave of irritation.

While Demiurge may not have told Ainz-sama as such, but it was _Ulbert-sama’s_ order for Demiurge to look after Svalinn-sama, **_how dare_** Ainz-sama take him away from doing so! If it was Svalinn-sama’s request, Demiurge would have been more willing to keep his distance (temporarily) as he could hardly be considered taking care of her if doing so displeased her, but Ainz-sama-… Demiurge calmed himself down.

Ainz-sama didn’t know that it was Ulbert-sama’s orders, as surely Ainz-sama would have never have gone against his creator’s wishes for him. Besides, if Demiurge were to get angry now, surely, he would be killed, and then he wouldn’t be able to follow his creator’s orders later. This was only temporary, after all. He would be by his mistress’ side soon enough.

“Very well, Ainz-sama, it shall be done.” Demiurge raised from his deep bow, nodded at his lady in respect, and then left.

 

Svalinn watched Demiurge leave with a familiar pain in her crystalline heart. Something was very wrong, and she feared that someone might be in danger, she just didn’t know who.

“Did you…” Ainz didn’t answer his sentence.

“Did I think that was really weird too? Definitely.” You shifted on the couch to face Ainz properly, “I think he might secretly be upset that I broke things off with him.”

Ainz’ eyelights stuttered, “Y-you what? Didn’t you two only just…”

You shrugged, “Things didn’t feel right. Demiurge had said something about Ulbert ordering him to look after me, and I was worried that he didn’t really like me, you know, and was just doing as he was told… We both know that the guardians are willing to do practically anything asked of them…”

Ainz didn’t say anything in reply. He didn’t move either. His jaw just hanging open while his eyes remained trained on you.

“Ainz?.... Ainz?!” You tried to get his attention, but he remained frozen in place. You sighed and turned back to the mirror so that you continue watching in your building horror.

 

 

Hours passed and eventually, Ainz went back to doing his paperwork. A burning curiosity that had sparked quite a while ago was now a raging flame in the back of your mind. You kept peeking back at Ainz, but he was clearly focused on reading the documents in front of him, and you couldn’t bring yourself to distract him.

You tried to focus back on the mirror, but you felt your eyes keep drifting back to Ainz. Nothing was really happening right now with the Lizardmen, they just seemed to be talking amongst themselves, before though, there had been a fight between what seemed to be two of the clan leaders.

Your eyes wandered again, and this time Ainz caught your gaze.

“What is it?” He asked, annoyed.

“Well, um…” replied uncomfortably.

“Go on.”

“What’s with this sudden desire to include me? Usually, you leave things so that I have to find out what’s happening on my own?” You ask.

Ainz nodded as if expecting the question, “And that never ends well. Believe it or not, I don’t actually want to fight you. I thought that if I kept you out of things it would… make you realise that I wouldn’t let you help me if you didn’t let me help you, but alas, you are far too stubborn.”

“Hey!” You snapped, flustered, “That may be completely true, but when you say it like that…”

Ainz chuckled, and you laughed along with him. And for a brief moment, you could pretend that things were _normal,_ and you were back before the others left and you and Ainz had begun to fight.

Good moments like these never lasted long.

“Well, I must correct myself. I haven’t given up on one day getting past that stubborn streak and seeing a day were you willingly accept my help. It’s more that I figured out that my current method just isn’t it.” Your mood died down a bit, “I have noticed that the NPCs have been succeeding, even my own creation seems to be doing a better job than me.”

He was referring to when you had asked Pandora’s actor help you with your inventory before you and Cocytus had head out to the Dragon Kingdom, which reminded you that you needed to give Ainz a scolding.

“Yeah, about that, you need to stop isolating the guy! I only let him help me because he’s so lonely, well, that and he reminds me of Saiki…” The memory of your old friend hit you like a brick. You never had that many people in your life that you could rely on, but Saiki… you could trust Saiki, and now you would never see him again.

“Saiki?” Ainz asked, and you were so full of melancholy that you didn’t even think before you answered.

“He was completely adorkable, just like Pandora, and just and dramatic. When we were kids, he used to follow e around everywhere after that one time I stopped those boys from beating him so badly… He called me ‘onee-san’ and truth was… I could never really say no to him, even when he… wait a second!” You looked back up at Ainz, “That’s not the point! This is about Pandora! Let him out the treasury already!”

An argument began again, but now… Ainz had seen a glimpse into your past, however brief, and became determined in his new method if already he had learned this, eventually, you would trust him enough to tell him the whole truth of what had happened to you.

 

 

When the battle began, Ainz moved from his desk to sit next to you. He didn’t talk very often, as he was also speaking to Entoma, who was relaying what Cocytus was commanding.

Things were not looking good. The lizardmen were defending against the undead reasonably well, and Cocytus was beginning to run out of foot soldiers.

“Ainz… what happens if we lose?” You hated doubting you battle partner, but if things continued like this, he wouldn’t win, and it wasn’t clear to you why Nazarick was at war with the lizardmen anyway.

“Oh, I fully expect Cocytus to lose, as I said earlier, this is my way of testing Cocytus’s skills. I want to see if he can learn from this failure,” Ainz replied. Well no, he didn’t explain all of that, he just said that this was a test.

You took a deep breath in, “Don’t you think that this is a little… cruel? I mean, Cocytus and the NPCs all think the world of what we think if he thinks he failed you-”

“Trust me, Svalinn, this will be good for him,” Ainz said as you watched Cocytus release his trump card as a last resort.

 

Cocytus had failed, as Ainz had predicted, and now the time came that his punishment would be decided. Ainz had assured you that Cocytus’ punishment wouldn’t actually be one that was against him, but rather one just to ease his conscience, like the one that had been issued against Demiurge.

Still, it seemed unjust to punish Cocytus for failing at all, when his failure had always been Ainz’ intention. Unjust, which caused your karma level to make play with your internal gears.

Sebas would not be coming, as it would risk his cover. It was unfortunate because you could really use his strength right now. You also missed him…

Cocytus had been called to the throne room, as well as in a rare occasion, Victim. Ainz wanted to introduce him to the others, it seemed. Shalltear had also made a request to speak with her supreme beings.

Ainz sat on the Throne of Kings, ­and you to his right. Albedo took his left. The other floor guardians gathered, but the sick feeling you were having made it difficult to enjoy their company.

The moment Cocytus entered, your soul jumps out towards him in sympathy. It was so obvious how ashamed he was. The feeling of numbness began to overwhelm you. This was wrong. Thiswaswrongthiswaswrongthiswaswrong.

“And finally, Cocytus,” Ainz said, snapping you out of your daze. What just happened? You were a little confused, didn’t Shalltear wish to speak? Or did you miss that? “You ended with defeat.”

“Yes. My. Supreme. Beings. I. Apologise. For. My. Offence. I. Have. Disgraced. Nazarick-”

“Cocytus!” Albedo interrupted harshly, “If you wish to apologise, look your master in the eye and beg for forgiveness.”

You feel the beginnings of a rage to burn in your chest. Wasn’t it clear that he was just doing what he thought was respectful? Why did she have to always snap so hatefully?

 It was not her fault, really, but Albedo didn’t receive the same love that you had for the other guardians. The others were your friend’s precious creations, but truthfully, as much as you tried to pretend otherwise, the change to Albedo’s script had affected her so much you could hardly see her as Tabula’s creation. Like what you had said the first day, the part of Tabula’s soul that had been placed into her had been violated and you barely sense any of it left.

 “O-Of. Course. Sorry.” Cocytus apologised, and you felt the gears in your legs tense up. Everything was wrong. This was just plain bullying. You Should Be At You Battle Partners Side.

“I’m curious,” Ainz called attention away from the conflict with ease, “why do you think that you lost?”

Cocytus fumbled into another apology, but Ainz interrupted him.

“No, that is not what I meant. I will make this clear, I do not intend to punish you harshly for this. Because everyone, it doesn’t matter who they are, makes mistakes, even me.” Everyone gasped but you felt yourself slightly. Good, perhaps Albedo will back off.

“Now, why do you think that you failed?” Ainz asked again.

Cocytus made an explanation, but really you could only understand it in basic terms; don’t underestimate your enemy, know your battlefield, and something about commanders. It seemed to please Ainz though.

“- the fact remains that you lost, for that you must be punished.” And just like that, your gears tensed up again. “Cocytus, you will personally mop up that sludge by exterminating the Lizardmen, and this time-”

You snapped.

“Ainz you can’t be serious, you’re talking about genocide?!” Your crystalline heart was pounding, and your gears were stuttering and out of sync all over the place. Did Ainz even realise how terrible his suggestion was? He was talking about the worst war crime known to your world.

Ainz went silent as he stared at you in bewilderment. A few seconds passed before Albedo spoke again.

“Lady Svalinn-!”

“Albedo, no,” Ainz nipped her aggression in the bud by speaking calmly. “yes, Svalinn, indeed you are right, however, we can’t exactly leave them be with the knowledge of our existence and a tale of our defeat to spread.”

“Then…” you paused, you needed to come up with something fast. Albedo was already on edge and if you and Ainz continued to bicker things could turn south again. You took a breath. “Then have the join Nazarick and teach them that we are better.”

Ainz brought his hand to his jaw bone and hummed, “Very well then. Cocytus, I change your punishment. The lizardmen will not pledge loyalty to who they have defeated, I command you to make a show of strength to crush out thoughts of rebellion and then you are to maintain their loyalty by governing them.”

“Thank. You. My. Lord. My. Lady. For. This. Mercy!” Cocytus said.

You chuckled, “I’ll get ready for the fight.” You turned to leave, but Ainz spoke before you could finish the teleportation gesture.

“No, you will not be fighting, I forbid it.”

“What?!” You spun on your heel to face him, “You’re sending my battle partner out without me?”

“I have my reasons?” Ainz replied.

“What reasons?” You demanded.

Ainz sighed, “Fine, let me make this clear. One cannot rule through fear alone, it takes two elements, the carrot, and the stick.” Hey, finally a concept that you had heard of before! “Svalinn, I intend to be the stick that strikes them into submission with fear, I want you to be the carrot that makes them happy to serve with your mercy. Because of this, I cannot allow you involved in the act that causes fear.”

The floor guardians all gasped in awe, and Demiurge got that weird glint in his eye again. Albedo, of course, found a reason to fawn over Ainz, but you couldn’t really pay attention.

Ainz really wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted you more involved, huh. It was actually a little daunting to be given that responsibility. Your gears stopped seizing, as you finally became calm.

“Alright. I can do that.”

Could you though? As Ainz made arrangements on how you were going to present yourselves, you couldn’t help but wonder if you were suitable for this. Sure, your karma was the highest Nazarick had but was that all it takes? You had always been decent with people at best, inside and outside YGGDRASIL you preferred to use the violent course of action if things went south.

“Svalinn,” Ainz broke you from your trance, “my office, with me.”

 

 

You sagged once you had teleported into privacy. Ainz teleported in not a moment after.

“We can’t talk too long, I have preparations to make, but… Thank you.” Ainz said looking you in the eye, placing his bony hands on your shoulders, “I-I didn’t even think. In the moment, all I cared about was picking an appropriate punishment for Cocytus, what did I almost do?”

You were taken aback. You suddenly realised that this was still _Momonga_ that dork from YGGDRASIL that could barely talk to girls and felt uneasy whenever guildmembers were having a half-serious fight. Ainz still had had Momonga’s soul somewhere in there, even if karma clouded it.

“Damn this karma, right?” You joked, placing a smirk on your face. You hoped it looked alright, you intended to calm Ainz down, after all.

Ainz chuckled, before going back to being serious, “Seriously though, thank you for pulling me back. I meant what I said back then, I need you to be the carrot.

“Of course. Always.”

 

“Is this really necessary?” You asked as you watched the giant display in front of you.

“We need to show Nazarick’s strength.” Ainz reasoned.

“We didn’t need to bring out every asset we have to do that.” You pushed back.

“I have only used what is necessary.”

“Because awakening _Gargantua_ , is necessary.” You rolled your eyes.

Ainz sighed, “So maybe I’m being a little dramatic, it can’t hurt, can it?”

“A little?” You snorted, “You created Pandora’s Actor, I’m certain he got all of it from you.”

“You’re not going to let that go, are you.”

“No, I’m not, LET HIM OUT!” You barked out in laughter.

 

 

The meeting with the Lizardmen was surprisingly annoying. Not because of the lizardmen. Ainz was being dramatic again, Albedo wasn’t helping and Demiurge was finding tormenting the lizardmen amusing. You were not amused, you felt pity, an overwhelming amount of it as well as a bottle up rage. You had to keep it down though, this was _your_ compromise after all.

“I am the master of the master of the great tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown, and first I must thank you for participating in my experiment.”

_Oh, heavens why?_

“Now onto the main subject, I will make it clear to you that I fully intended to kill all of you once I was done, but by the will of my right hand and comrade Svalinn the shield, I am giving you mercy.”

_Deep breaths, deep breaths, which is funny, because you’re a golem and don’t need them._

“We are grateful!” The one that called himself leader called out. Albedo sniffed in distaste, the ‘lowly insect’ was interrupting her love, it seemed.

“She was able to lessen my sentence from death to subordinate, it is your races fate to fall under our rule. I understand that you might be willing to serve under someone you have so recently defeated, thus, in four hours, I will attack again. The attacker will be one of my most trusted aides, Cocytus. On his own. If you succeed in defeating him, I promise to leave your people in peace.”

“We surrender!” The leader pleaded, and you had to resist looking away. This wasn’t fair, but Ainz had deemed it necessary, so there was no way that they would be able to change his mind. It seemed that lives would needlessly be lost.

“I would prefer you fight than simply give up without trying!” Ainz denied their surrender. See, damn you Ainz. “That would displease me.”

_‘That would displeeeaaase me’ Ugh, damn this karma! Lives will be lost._

“My business here is done, you have four hours, I suggest you use them well.”

“If I may ask, will this ice melt away?”

“Hmm, that’s right. Fear not, I simply did not want to dirty myself with your mud. I will dispel my magic’s effect later. Farewell lizardmen.” Ainz opened up a [Gate] and left, you spared the poor lizardmen one last glance.


	25. Mercy

Out of the [Gate], you arrived in the newly crafted warehouse. It was beautiful, you honestly couldn’t believe that it had been created in just a mere few weeks. You had to take a few moments to admire the craftsmanship. Was this truly just a warehouse? The walls had simple yet tasteful arrow designs on them, showing great care.

Victim gerbilled, and you heard his words in your head, “Very well, my supreme beings, I shall take my leave now.”

“Outstanding work. Keep the first floor of Nazarick safe until we return.” Ainz instructed.

“As you wish.” Victim bowed with his whole floating body.

You nodded your head in farewell. As Ainz opened a [Gate] for the little guy to leave.

“I apologise for the place being so run down, Ainz-sama,” Aura said head bowed, “I was in a rush to get it ready when I heard you would be coming.”

Demiurge stepped forward and bowed, “I also apologise, Ainz-sama, I should have realised that when you sent me here that it was your intention that I speed up the process of creation.”

“There is no need to be concerned.” Ainz replied, “You built this place with your feelings, so it is on par with Nazarick.”

“I think it’s beautiful Aura.” You praised.

Aura blushed, “Right!”

“Still, Aura, tell me one thing,” Ainz began to ask but you beat him to it.

“Are those real bones?” You asked, side-eyeing the makeshift throne that stood in the room. Your gears began to waver again in tempo, but you forced yourself to take control to keep your disgust and horror hidden.

You had two reasons to keep others from noticing your karma’s effect. Firstly, Ainz was finally beginning to involve you in decisions, if he found out you got messed up this easily he might change his mind. Secondly, if Aura had a hand in that… _thing_ ’s creation, you didn’t want her to freak out.

Demiurge gasped in realisation, “Forgive me, I should have realised! I wanted to ensure that Ainz-sama had a thrown, however plain, and yet I failed to see through every angle.” Demiurge bowed deeply in apology.

_More like you didn’t realise just how pathetic I am with this karma. This is so stupid, it's just a dead body, I have seen a lot worse._

Aura blinked in confusion, “Huh?”

Anxiety pooled in your chest, how were you going to explain this without hurting someone’s feelings? You grasped at the edges of your mind but found no answers.

Ainz answered for you, “Svalinn has an extremely positive karma rating, meaning that she receives a negative reaction to unnecessary death and suffering.”

Shalltear hummed, “Truly, Svalinn is a benevolent lady.”

Aura blinked again, gasping, “Oh, don’t worry Svalinn-sama, I’ll get it out of sight right away!” And in a flash, Aura showed her excellent agility by picking the chair of bones and taking it out of the room in a blur.

Demiurge frowned again, and Albedo shared his sentiment.

She bowed her head, “This is dreadful, now lord Ainz doesn’t have a throne.”

Demiurge nodded, “Perhaps I can arrange for-”

Ainz silenced him with a clap of his hands. You could appreciate his distaste for conflict. It had the added benefit of preventing the guardians from bending over backwards for pointless reasons.

“Shalltear,” He said, calling for her attention, “I promised you that I would give you your punishment, right?”

Wait, he what now?

“This is the perfect time. I give it to you now.”

Why did you have a bad feeling?

“Yes, your humiliation.” Ainz’ eyes flashed.

Oh no. Why did you feel that it would be you that ends up uncomfortable?

Cut to Ainz using Shalltear as a chair and you pointedly staring directly in front of you, ignoring the panting sounds coming from her mount. Demiurge was praising Ainz for his greatness, you were pleading that this would end.

“Ainz-sama, may I be excused to leave for a moment?” Albedo asks. “I will return at once.”

“Hmm, all right, go on?”

“Thank you very much.”

You watch Albedo leave, your face’s natural neutrality hiding the jealousy in your eyes. Why did she get to leave? You too would like to leave. And not come back.

As soon as she was out of sight, you could hear the sounds of a small rampage. You knew that Albedo was distressed for completely different reasons than yourself but damn, same.

She returns, a smile on her face, completely calm.

“I am back, Ainz-sama.”

Ainz made a sound of uncomfortable acknowledgement. Albedo went on to speak to Aura about something, and you, back to ignoring everything.

You were vaguely aware in your purposeful ignorance that the proper meeting had started, and everyone was praising Ainz again, but you feared if you allowed yourself to focus any further, the lewd noises coming from Shalltear would become more noticeable, and you wanted to keep far away from that.

Ainz flicked on the mirror of remote viewing and you clung to that like your life depended on it. Yes, yes, a distraction!

The lizardmen were making preparations it seemed. The screen flickered to what you had guessed from before were the tribe leaders. They seemed to be making some kind of strategy. It would not be enough. You actually felt grateful that you wouldn’t be fighting with Cocytus, killing them would probably do a number on you.

Karma was so annoying.

Ainz did something, and a _different_ type of scene appeared, bursting your limit. The metal behind your mark went red hot and you hid your eyes.

“U-um, I’m gonna, uh, go. Eh, meet me in your office later Ainz, okay? Bye.”

You opened a [Gate] and got out of there. 

* * *

 

A few minutes passed, and you managed to shake off your embarrassment by the time Ainz appeared. He took no time in going straight to his chair and sagging on it.

There was silence for a few moments before he chuckled.

“So you’re not completely innocent.”

“What?” You squealed.

“You never understood Peroroncino’s jokes so, I assumed that you must have been sheltered.”

“Wait… so that’s what his jokes were about?!” The understanding was far too late and not as sweet as you had always hoped, but it was something.

Ainz chuckled again, shaking his head. He opened his jaw to make another retort but stopped himself and looked away.

I small bullet struck your heart. Ainz really was trying to prevent more arguments. You could see that. Yet you still hadn’t explained why you had got mad last time.

Anxiety pooled in your chest again, but you decided to bite the bullet. Before you chickened out.

“They’re not popular.”

Ainz looked up, surprised by your sudden speech, “What?”

“My books, they aren’t popular. Barely made any sales, and didn’t get much money from what did sell. They aren’t that good either. I didn’t get a proper education, so I can’t write like the elites, but I didn’t really care about that. I thought as long as the world characters and stories were good, but apparently not. I tried hard but… they just never got that popular, and I had to make up for that with what part-time work I can get.” You said in a rush, solemn tone making through.

Ainz’ eyelights flickered, “But Ulbert said-”

“Ulbert was obsessed with evil and demons, my book series was exactly that. You know him, he gets enthusiastic.”

“But you were able to guard Nazarick during the day, how could you do that with a job?” You could tell this time Ainz was just honestly confused.

“I had a night shift job. Nifty huh.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Ainz began to say but you shook your head.

“Please, don’t. Besides, I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

That was enough for now. You might tell Ainz the rest one day, but you had reached your limit for now, and your hands were already shaking. 

* * *

 

You knew that the battle would be quick. Even if the Lizardmen used all their warriors, they would just not be able to beat Cocytus. You internally thanked Cocytus when he raised those ice pillars. You instinctually knew what they meant. He was showing mercy.

Warriors charged through the pillars. Frost Aura made mincemeat of them. That was fair, you couldn’t judge them for that. FrostFire had been created for a reason. Frost Aura had a bad effect on even high-level players.

The remaining five fought hard, but they did not stand a chance. 

* * *

 

Cocytus returned to the cabin, and you made the effort to place a smile on your face for him. He let out an Icy Breath. You guessed that meant that he appreciated it.

“Cocytus, you fought admirably.” Ainz praised. You agreed with different reasoning. Cocytus had fought, but not so much because of the overwhelming victory, but because of his honour.

“Thank. You. Very. Much.”

“That being said, what you gave them this time was my way as the stick. From now on it must be Svalinn’s way, the carrot.” Okay, so the carrot and stick metaphors going to be running with the guardians as well? Your sort of confused, but you accept it, so you could move on.

“I. Understand.”

“Very good, listen to me guardians, the rule of the Lizardmen has now been given to Cocytus. If Cocytus requests your support, assist him.” Ainz instructed.

“Ainz-Sama. What. Is. To. Be. The. Disposition. Of. The. Lizardmen?” Cocytus asks.

“The lizardmen you fought?” Ainz asked.

“Yes. The. One. Named. Zaryusu. And. The. One. Named. Shasuryu.”

Ainz hummed, and began to consider aloud of whether he should use their dead bodies as an experiment for his necromancy, luckily, Cocytus had other ideas.”

“I. Think. We. Can. Do. Better.”

“Hmm?”

“While. They. Were. Weaklings. They. Also. Showed. The. Brilliance. Of. Warriors. Who. Did. Not. Balk. At. Someone. Who. Was. Stronger. Than. Them. I. Believe. They. Have. The. Ability. To. Become. Stronger. I. Would. Request. That. They. Be. Resurrected. Instead.” Cocytus proposed.

You nodded, “Sounds good to me.”

Standing so close to Ainz, you felt a small wave of annoyance from him, for an unknown reason, but he nodded.

“Yes, I suppose that this would also be a good opportunity to establish Svalinn’s position.”

You blinked, “Huh?”

Ainz sighed, “Don’t tell me you forgot-”

You didn’t let him finish that accusation, “No I remember the spell, it’s just you’re the necromancer out of the two of us.”

“Svalinn.”

You sighed, “Yeah, yeah, carrot, I get it. I’ll get my mage armour.”  [True Resurrection] was one greedy spell, after all.

* * *

 You had old, specialised Cleric gear, but as time went on, it became necessary when acting as support to use pure mage armour. You didn’t have a lot of base MP, and it became necessary to have gear on focusing on that.

Normally, you only had 20% of the max amount of MP that a player could acquire, while Ainz had somehow gone over that limit. Your mage gear was relatively old and wasn’t made out of the best data crystals you had, but it boosted you MP to a good 60%. You were tempted to make better gear, after all, you had inherited a _lot_ of data crystals from your guildmates, but right now you didn’t have the time.

But it was enough for [True Resurrection] three times over. Four times if you also equipped your amulet that decreased spell cost. It made you a decent healer, but not the best.

A [Message] to Ainz told you that he had tricked one of the brother’s girlfriend into being a spy (*sigh*) and that he and Cocytus were waiting for your arrival.

You exit your [Gate], causing hushed whispers. You immediately feel self-conscious. Ainz had made you Nazarick’s carrot. Its symbol of good. You needed to do a good job at this, or else use of the carrot might be discarded all together.

The white Lizardman turned to face you, there was a desperate plea in her eyes.

“You are the Lady Svalinn who pleaded for the Lizardmen? The one who can bring Zaryusu back from the dead?”

You nodded, “I am. I will bring them back before the sun sets, I promise.”

It felt like she was staring right into your very soul. Perhaps she was in this world of magic. You wonder what she would see if that were the case?

She nods, “I believe it, I believe that you can.”

You pat her shoulder.

You see the body on the floor.

“That’s him right?” You ask for confirmation. She nods.

You look around. Ainz and Cocytus are watching from a small distance but that wasn’t what you cared about. One body and she only mentioned one brother. You tilt your head slightly at Ainz, and he just nods.

What does that mean? Wait… That’s right, you’re the carrot. Time to show this benevolence, as everyone has been calling it.

“Bring me his brother too.” You command. Some of the Lizardmen give suspicious looks, but they move anyway. That would take a while, may as well start now.

You raise your hand over the body and a magical circle appears, you take a breath.

“[True Resurrection]”

A light shines over his body, and you feel an energy drop from the MP loss. You didn’t let it show, besides, it’s not too bad. A moment passes, before his body twitches and the woman rushes over to him. You watch him slowly come to consciences, as you direct the Lizardmen returning with his brother's body to place it on the floor.

“Crusch you werwe killud too?” Zaryusu asked bewildered. Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd.

You chuckled, turning his head towards you, “No, I don’t think I would have allowed that, we had already won and proved out point. I don’t approve of senseless murder. Hmm, from your voice is seems your experiencing level loss, I might be able to do something about that, but for now…”

You turned to his brother’s body and once again raised your hand.

“[True Resurrection]”

The Lizardman watched in awe as he saw his brother come back to life before his very eyes, before looking back to you with the same awe. Until now, the neutrality of your voice and face had always made you insecure that it would make people think you were being insincere, tired, or annoyed, but looking at his face you considered an alternative. Perhaps it made you seem otherworldly.

“Y-you can…” Zaryusu immediately genuflected. “Gweat one, I pwledge my alliegenths.”

What? Oh no. This was definitely more of an Ainz thing. You sent him a desperate glance.

“Are you a gawd of deaf?”

You blinked.

“I wouldn’t say that…” Wait, public image, that’s right, this is different than Nazarick. Deity status might actually be beneficial. “That’s more Ainz” You gestured to Ainz.

“I’m more… Mercy.”

_Ainz, are you proud of me? I used your damn metaphors._

Whispers broke out again. Ainz nodded again. Seems you were doing well.

The other brother was now conscious and had seemed to catch up on things.

“Aye too pwledge my alliegenths.”

You nodded.

“Then I promise, by my name, that as long as you remain loyal, I place you and the Lizardmen under my protection.”

“I offwer my gwatitude.”

“Now I said I would fix that speech problem, now let me try… [Remove Status], try now.”

Zaryusu blinks. “I… Thank you.”

You turn to the brother, “Your turn, [Remove Status]”

“Thank you very much.”

You just nod.

Zaryusu looks around, “What about the others?”

“What do you mean?” You ask, even though you suspect, and want to kick yourself for not thinking of it sooner.

“May I ask that you bring them back to life too?”

You considered. Truth was that at the moment you didn’t have the MP to cast three more [True Resurections], but you couldn’t risk showing such a weakness. Hmm… Well, you have been missing Cocytus anyway.

“Since you swore loyalty, I suppose I will. But not today, perhaps tomorrow at the celebration.”

“Celebration?”

You chuckled, “You’re under the rule of Nazarick now, why wouldn’t there be a celebration?” chatter broke out amongst the crowd. You took that as you signal to go to Ainz Cocytus.

“So I guess you’re staying for a while?” Ainz asks.

“Yeah, seemed like a good idea. I was beginning to miss Cocytus anyway.” The floor guardian puffed out steam, and you caught the slightest hints of a blush.

“I well send Demiurge over.”

You nodded.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good call.”


	26. What it means to play the part

 If you had thought that Demiurge’s old way of passing the time while you slept had been a bit much, for some reason he decided to take things up a notch. Before you had entered your rest cycle, he had asked you what you wanted to do today, and when you woke up you found out that he had already organised your day.

You could take solace in knowing that he wouldn’t have woken up Cocytus when organising that particular meeting, but you were sure that more than a few of the poor Lizardmen must have been woken up and harassed. It almost made you regret suggesting a celebration. Well, at least you didn’t have to worry about organising it yourself.

You just prayed that he hadn’t had ‘fun’ with the command mantra again.

“… and after the celebration I have assigned a few hours for you to rest and recuperate your MP.” Demiurge finished his report.

“Uh, thank you, Demiurge.” You weren’t sure if this was better or worse than Demiurge just standing around waiting for you to wake up. On one hand, it kept him busy, but on the other, it was more effort than you were worth – no! You had to remember your efforts with Sebas. You could do this, even if it did make you feel uncomfortable.

“It is my pleasure to serve, Svalinn-sama.” He said with a bow. Before you had been worried that he had been angry at you, but yet, just like right after the break-up, seemingly nothing has changed at all. It was confusing, but this was _Demiurge_ , he might be dangerous to outsiders, but wasn’t to you. 

* * *

 

After breakfast came some long-awaited quality time with Cocytus. You found Cocytus waiting for you in the middle of the Lizardmen village.

“Hey, Cocytus! How have you been?” You ask as you approach.

Cocytus bowed his head in respect. “Greetings. Lady. Svalinn. I. Have. Been. Well.”

“Shall we go inside?” You asked, eager to avoid the eyes of the gathering Lizardmen. Cocytus nodded and led the way to the largest hut. Demiurge followed not too far behind.

You had gotten used to stares in Nazarick, but the glances you received from Lizardmen you passed were a different sort. There was as much fear in those eyes as there was awe, and you hated it.

Once within the walls of the hut, Demiurge let out a snarl. Startled, you turned to face him.

“I ought to relieve those filthy creatures of their eyes! How dare they make our Supreme Being uncomfortable!” You sighed, somehow Demiurge was always able to read you perfectly. Amazing as that was, you needed to make sure he _didn’t_ assault any of the helpless creatures outside.

 “Demiurge, calm down. It only makes sense they’re scared after yesterday. Hopefully, my time here will ease that fear.” You said as masterfully as you could.

Like a switch, Demiurge changed his attitude, “Yes, you’re absolutely right my lady!”

You turned back to Cocytus, “And how have the Lizardmen been treating you?”

“The. Lizardmen. Have. Been. Wary. But. They. Have. Also. Been. Respectful. I. Do. Not. Believe. That. There. Will. Be. Any. Betrayals. In. The. Near. Future.” He reported, and you nodded in understanding.

Cocytus was treating this like a formal meeting, did he still feel like he was on trial? You needed to lighten the topic. His recent battle came to mind, but you immediately dismissed it. Although battles were usually a topic that you would think that Cocytus would enjoy, Cocytus was very much like you, and you knew that he couldn’t truly enjoy a fight that the opponent had no chance of winning. An honourless battle.

“I saw that the Lizardmen have a hydra, do you think that Aura would like to play with it?” It was a lighter topic, and Aura did like to play with dangerous creatures more than your average child.

“The. Hydra. Is. Named. Rororo. And. Is. Zaryusu’s. Pet. I. Believe. He. Would. Be. Willing. To. Let. Aura. Play.” Cocytus answered, and you continued to stare at him. “But. Yes. I. Do. Believe. That. Aura. Would. Enjoy. That.”

You relaxed a bit, “Having some of the guardians spend time with the lizardmen might help them come to trust us more quickly, I’ll talk to Ainz about it later. Now, tell me about the Shasha brothers.”

From then on, conversation with Cocytus flowed more easily, you were happy to find that Cocytus seemed to have found some comradery with the brothers as fellow warriors that respected code of honour. It gave you hope that others might be able to connect to the outside world. A less isolated Nazarick.

You really liked people now, but you couldn’t really come and go from Nazarick as you pleased, but if Nazarick accepted others into its borders, they would be of Nazarick too, and you would be able to travel amongst them more freely.

“You. Have. Cheered. Up. A. Lot. Since. The. Battle. I. Am. Glad.” Cocytus commented.

You halted, “You could tell?”

Cocytus nodded and Demiurge piped up.

“We guardians treasure the supreme beings with our entire beings! We pay close attention to every word, every action that we are blessed with the ability to witness.” He looked down, “You may have tried to avoid making us worry, but we noticed and felt your pain with you.”

You took in a deep breath as you were filled with raw emotion. You don’t think you will ever be able to get used to the great amount of care that the denizens of Nazarick have for their supreme beings.

“I… Thank you, uh- Cocytus I don’t blame you!” Almost at a loss for words, you struggled to keep a steady train of thought.

“I. Know.”

Huh?

“My. Lady. Is. A. Truly. Kind. Master” Cocytus said, “Although. It. Would. Be. Well. Within. Her. Right. To. Judge. We. Servants. As. She. Wished. She. Has. Always. Been. Nothing. But. Benevolent. To. Us.”

There it was again. That word, ‘Benevolent’, was that truly what you were? 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, as much as you would like to talk to Cocytus forever, time flies by before one often wishes it to. The sun reached its peak and the preparations for the celebration were complete. Time to put on another performance, you guessed.

You equipped your mage armour and let Demiurge announce your arrival. The Lizardmen all kneeled to the floor as you stepped into the centre of the crowd. As Demiurge had organised, the remaining three bodies of the generals lay on the ground at the centre.

You could give a speech like Ainz would, but that wasn’t your way. As you approached the bodies, you sent a glance to the Shasha brothers who were close by. You gestured to them to come closer.

“I would like you to give them an explanation when they awake, so they won’t be scared.” You explain.

Zaryusu bows hid head first, almost immediately followed by his brother. You prepared yourself the large amount of MP loss and raised your hand over the first body.

“[True Resurrection]”

You didn’t want to waste much time, so you moved onto the second.

“[True Resurrection]”

Last one.

“[True Resurrection]”

You could really feel your energy crash. If it were not for the discount from your pendant, you would be completely out of MP right now. Good thing the celebration came right after, food items usually had some MP recovering effect.

In a fashion similar to the ancient Mexican wave, the bodies jumped alive. The Shasha boys, as you had instructed stepped forward and began to calm them down.

“Calm down, you are safe comrade,” Zaryusu said, placing his hand of the large green Lizardmen. “You have been resurrected by the supreme one we mentioned before, the one who pleaded mercy for the Lizardmen.”

Shasuryu chuckled, “It turns out that is typical of her, considering that she the goddess of mercy.”

You didn’t – no wait, technically you did sort of ask for this kind of attention. Doesn’t mean you have to like it though. The newly resurrected looked around in bewildered. You just... you just didn't feel worthy of the sentiment. You fear that you won't be able to keep up this act forever and end up just disappointing everyone. 

The newly resurrected looked around in bewildered.

“You’re probably confused and feeling rather odd,” You speak drawing everyone’s attention, “that appears to be normal. Please, eat, a celebration has been prepared, you should feel better afterwards.”

The silence broke as chatter began to rise about food and getting the newly resurrected to their seats. You turned around to Demiurge, who had been watching the Lizardmen with hollow eyes.

“So, how did you think I did?” You asked quietly, hoping to distract him. Demiurge stood straighter as he began to lead you to your seat at the centre of the head table.

“Absolutely amazing, my lady! Only a supreme being could have an aura of such greatness--” You breathed a sigh of relief as you relaxed and let yourself become entranced with your people watching. 

* * *

 

As the food ran out and the Lizardmen started to leave to go on with their usual jobs around the village the festivities ended. You stood up from your chair, followed by Demiurge and Cocytus.

An idea popped up in your mind. One you were sure that Demiurge wouldn’t quite like, but one you were going for none the less.

“So, Demiurge, you said before that I have a few hours, right?” You asked.

Demiurge nodded, “The rest of the evening, my lady.”

“Well…” You hummed glancing over to Cocytus, “That only leaves to one thing that we can do.”

You turn to face Cocytus properly, “Spar.”

Cocytus puffed out a breath of cold air before he nodded, “Indeed.”

Demiurge frowned slightly as his eyes softened, “My lady, are you sure after the-”

You glanced back at him, “Come on, Demiurge, it’s just a bit of fun, Cocytus and I will be sure to keep to an honourable, non-lethal fight.”

“I- Of course my lady.”

You turned back to Cocytus and clashed arms in a warriors pact to duel honourably, before each taking a few measured steps back. You equipped your Frostfire armour, just like what you wore last time, as well as your shield of vitality. Cocytus equipped his four blades, as well as the God Slaying Emperor Blade. Everything was set up the way it was the last time the two sparred.

It wouldn’t end the same way.

You nodded at Cocytus, and he nodded back. Cocytus activated his Frost Aura and charged at you at full speed. You raised your shield arm and waited.

You saw the glint of a blade raising and switched out your armour the moment it collided with your raised shield. You felt the sting of his Frost Aura, but by the spikes on your armour, so did he.

Frost Aura was a painful, combined with the full force of Cocytus’ attack sent him flying back a couple of meters. You bite through the pain and switch out Thorns of Retribution to your Veil of Guiding Light Cleric armour.

“[Sacred Flame], [Sacred Flame], [Sacred Flame]” You spammed your attack. Even you couldn’t win purely with defence. Not against Cocytus.

You took a moment to consider using a [Heal] but decided against it this early on. Truly, even now you were annoyed by the lack of HP bars, all you had to go by was your bare pain senses, which a lot less accurate. You were going to have to adapt.

Cocytus had stopped and taken a moment to consider and deactivated his Frost Aura. Good. Sure, as much as you would love to use it to speed up the process of reducing his health, it was bothersome.

Frost Aura gone, you had just one last thing to worry about in this duel. Cocytus’ other weapons all had their own merit, but the God Slaying Emperor was the one that haunted your dreams. Coincidentally, it was the only one he had that wouldn’t get the thorns effect.

At least Thorns of Retribution didn’t have the durability issue all of your other armours did.

You switched back to Thorns of Retribution as Cocytus went back onto the attack. One, two, three, hits caught by your shield before the God Slaying blade phased through. You flinched at the cut.

Time to expand your horizons. Ainz was being a jerk at the time, but he had a point in that last fight. You had never kept track of all of your spells. You were a level 100 player, but rarely used spells outside of your usual ten. You needed to fix that.

“[Guardian of Faith]” A fifth-tier spell. You were feeling the MP loss now. Truthfully, your MP hadn’t fully regenerated since the celebration. A spectral summon formed from the aether and stood over you like a guardian angel.

The guardian was slow to attack and Cocytus had easy dodged its attack by stepping back out of its range. You took that as a chance and switched your armour.

“[Heal]” And that was the last of your MP. You had run out of tricks for the current sets of armour in your inventory. You had to rely on your endurance and your summon from here on out.

Speaking of your summon, you didn’t remember much about it. Now that you were an automaton, your memory seems to have improved, however, that has only been for the things that have happened since the transfer. With some heavy thinking and mind-stretching, you had been able to remember the names 53 of the spells from your spell list, which wasn’t much since most players seemed to keep track of all three hundred.

From the spells, you had somewhat been able to recall, [Guardian of Faith] was the second strongest summon you had in your arsenal. If you recalled correctly, it couldn’t move and had a very small range, but it didn’t take damage and was strong enough that it couldn’t be ignored completely.

You and Cocytus watched each other closely. You had no doubt that Cocytus was considering the unfortunate predicament that it was to fight an opponent as yourself with no real offensive abilities.

Duels with you tended to have a static dynamic. Opponent throws attacks at you, and you just try your best to block, withstand, and get the occasional low-level shot. Usually one can count on an opponent making an attack and search for an opening, but you never rarely took the risk of going on the offensive unless your opponent was out of range.

Cocytus could also choose not to attack, and wait for you to make a move, but the both of you knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Cocytus unequipped all of his weapons except the God Slaying Emperor Blade, and you internally sighed. This is exactly what you were hoping that he wouldn’t do.

Without his other blades making attacks, the only damage you could deal was with your summon, and they wouldn’t be able to deal anywhere near enough.

GG Cocytus. You go to unequip your shield and surrender when your eyes wander to the Lizardmen watching from the distance. No. You couldn’t lose. You had a role to play as one of the Supreme Beings of Nazarick. How could the Lizardmen have faith in you to protect them against Ainz’ tyranny if you could not defeat his aid?

With a new surge of determination, you quickly calculated a new plan. Cocytus was expecting you to be on the defensive, so you couldn’t be. You had to open your mind further. You went through all of your class skills when you came to a sudden realisation looking at the world item on your finger.

There was a skill that for the longest time had been left unavailable due to your Agility stats. The juggernaut class came with the [Momentum] skill, based on the American folk tale of the Unstoppable Juggernaut.

You dashed towards him at your full speed, knocking him over, stopping after a few meters you turn around and do it again, this time pushing him towards the Guardian of faith.

The ability of [Momentum] increased with one’s speed. It was unfortunate that even with Mercury’s speed you were not able to utilise the skills full ability and deal damage, but the stun and push abilities proved enough to knock Cocytus of his feet.

You dashed again, and again, just keeping from getting Cocytus from standing up long enough to get out of the Guardian of Faith’s range, but he put up a fight.

Wielding his blade, he gave you several cuts, sizes large and small, but you endured. You knew that you had enough HP to endure. Besides, you could afford to be a little careless in a duel, Cocytus didn’t actually want to kill you, after all.

By the time he finally surrendered your gears were overheating, but you sagged in relief. There was silence for a few moments, before a few at a time, the Lizardmen began to cheer for their new god of mercy.

You won this time. You weren’t weak. You could do this. You were strong enough to at least keep up this facade that you were this great protector they thought you were.


	27. Guest Room Greif

When Sebas was called to the guest room he had been filled with dread, but a summons was a summons and he was to obey. When the door opened he saw Cocytus standing in the middle of the room, already staring at the door, expecting him.

The great Ainz Ooal Gown, leader of the 41 supreme beings that Sebas so dutifully served, sat in the centre of the room. Victim hovered to Lord Ainz’ left, Sebas’ right.

Lady Svalinn was here too, but, concerningly, she was not at her usual position at directly to Lord Ainz’ right, but rather she stood in the corner of the room, the one far left from Sebas. This was concerning because Sebas realised that for Svalinn to be so distant would have to be in protest. And for his lady to protest so outwardly…

When Sebas stepped inside of the room his lady looked up.

“Sebas!” She went to take a step towards him but was stopped by the fifth and final occupant of the room, Demiurge. Sebas felt a flame of anger burn within him, for Demiurge to deny her – no, it dawned upon Sebas that even Demiurge with all his hubris wouldn’t dare deny a supreme being unless their life was in danger.

Sebas realised the purpose of this meeting and a cold stone embedded itself in his throat.

Demiurge had stopped Lady Svalinn by stepping in front of her, and the two shared eye-contact for the briefest of moments before Lady Svalinn looked away.

“Hmpf.” She made a sound of irritation, and every servant of Nazarick in the room trembled at her displeasure.

Demiurge stepped back out of the way so Lady Svalinn could see.

“My deepest apologies for my lateness. I am terribly sorry for keeping you waiting.” He said, kneeling to his two masters.

“...It is fine. Think nothing of it, Sebas. The fault lies with me, being that I did not communicate my arrival in a timely manner. But let us dispense with these pleasantries. How can you speak from over there with your head bowed? I bid you enter.” Lord Ainz responded gracefully.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebas stood up and made his way through the room. He was uncomfortably aware of the tense eyes on him from the other floor guardians.

“I believe that is close enough.” Demiurge stopped him halfway through the room. Further away from Lord Ainz than he usually would be.

It was quite clear that the guardians feared that Sebas might attack. It could mean only one thing; they had suspected that he had turned traitor. A thought that sent Sebas into the depths of despair.

Solution appeared by the door.

“Sebas,” Lord Ainz began to speak, taking Sebas’ full attention, “Need I explain why I am here?”

Sebas resisted the urge to bow his head, “No, there is no need.” Not when it was so painfully clear.

“Then, I have a question which I would like you to answer in your own words, Sebas. While I did not receive a report from you concerning this matter, is it true that you picked up an adorable little pet recently?”

 Sebas swallowed before answering, “Yes!”

“...A little slow on the reply, Sebas. Let me ask you again — is it true that you picked up an adorable pet recently and decided to take care of it?”

“Yes! I did take in a pet!”

“Stop it! This is unnecessary!” Lady Svalinn pleaded, stopping the argument in its tracks.

Demiurge shifted his stance slightly to face her.

“My lady, we must find out why-”

“I think it’s quite obvious why. In case you don’t remember, Touch-me saved people in need, you know, ‘Saving someone in trouble is common sense’, and Sebas saved someone in need.” There was a noticeable edge in Lady Svalinn’s voice. For Lady Svalinn to be so furious on his account – Sebas had no words.

Demiurge winced and looked down. Svalinn sighed.

“Fine, do what you have to, but there is no need to draw this out any longer than it has to be.”

Sebas came to two realizations in a matter of seconds. Firstly, Lady Svalinn was directing none of her anger at Lord Ainz, but only Demiurge. Unusual, because lady Svalinn didn’t usually shy from directing comments at Lord Ainz when she was this angry, and while Sebas had no doubt that this meeting was Demiurge’s idea, Lord Ainz would have been the one to order it into actuality.

Secondly, something was not right. Demiurge had responded to Lady Svalinn’s pleas when they had been directed at Lord Ainz – or at least it had seemed so, something that was extremely disrespectful, and yet no one else had reacted. Another thing, Sebas was in the presence of two supreme beings, yet their divine auras had unequal effects on him. While Lord Ainz’ aura was unquestionable, it was Lady Svalinn’s that gripped his soul more tightly. Sebas could not find the reason for this, as Lord Ainz was the guild leader and should hold more authority, and yet… perhaps it was because right now, Lady Svalinn was championing his creator’s memory and philosophy? Or maybe-

“Solution. Fetch Sebas’ pet.” Lord Ainz ordered.

“Understood.” Solution bowed before leaving the room.

Sebas was in a state of internal panic. If Lord Ainz so wished, he could decide that the act of saving Tsuare as an act of betrayal. He would be well within his right as a supreme being to do so. And taking in Tsuare had caused trouble and risked their mission…

Sebas could be executed for this. It was not that Sebas feared death that he found trouble in. He had a promise to Svalinn to keep, and also being executed for turning traitor would tarnish his creator’s great name. And disappoint his lady, no doubt, she obviously had faith in him.

Solution returned with Tsuare, and Sebas couldn’t keep his eyes off Lady Svalinn. She stared at Tsuare and gripped at her own hands. Sebas did not know how much his lady knew about Tsuare’s story, but he had to wonder.

Lord Ainz gestured for Tsuare to come closer. It was now that Sebas switched his attention back to the girl. She must be terrified. She took a shaky step forward.

“The fact you did not choose to flee shows courage. Or did Solution tell you something? Did she say that Sebas’ fate lay within your hands?”

Tsuare didn’t answer, but the way she trembled was more than enough. After taking a breath of courage she walked more steadily to behind Sebas and gripped at his sleeve.

It was likely that she was going to die. This was all his fault.

Demiurge snapped at her, “ ** _Knee-_** ”

“No.” Lady Svalinn stopped Demiurge’s command, but Sebas could see that Lord Ainz was also ready to stop him with a slightly raised hand. Lord Ainz lowered it.

Lady Svalinn glanced back at Tsuare and gave her a small, gentle, smile. Tsuare flinched. Sebas was not like Demiurge. While the demon glared at Tsuare for being ungrateful, Sebas could recognise that Tsuare simply couldn’t comprehend what was happening. She had to no way of understanding _who_ Lady Svalinn was, nor could she know that Lady Svalinn was an automaton that didn’t naturally express emotion with her face and that smile was purely for Tsuare’s benefit.

The smile slowly slipped from Lady Svalinn’s face.  Lord Ainz took back the rooms attention.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ainz Ooal Gown and Sebas’ master. On my right is Svalinn, my right hand and also Sebas’ mistress.”

“Ah...  I, I am…”

“It is fine, Tsuare. I know a little about you, and I have no interest in learning more. Stand there and remain silent. Soon you will know why you have been summoned.”

“Ah… yes.”

“Now then…”

“...Sebas, I have a question for you. I told you not to attract attention with your actions, did I not?”

“Yes.”

“And despite my clear instructions to you, you got yourself into trouble because of this meaningless little woman — am I wrong?”

“No, you are not.”

 “At that time… did you not think you were ignoring the orders I had given?”

“Yes. My thoughtlessness has displeased you, Ainz-sama. I shall reflect upon my sins, be more careful in the future, and I shall not make the same mistake ag—”

“—It is fine.”

“Huh?”

“I said, it is fine.”

 “People are not perfect, and mistakes are to be expected. Sebas. I shall forgive this trifling mistake of yours.”

 “—Thank you, Ainz-sama.”

 “However, mistakes must be rectified — by death.”

“...What… do you mean…”

“Hm… what I mean is that I expect you to eliminate the source of your mistake in order to wipe the slate clean. How can you be the representative of everyone else when you leave the origin of your error untouched? You are the butler of Nazarick, and one who stands at the head of the manservants. If you do not handle the matter appropriately…”

Lady Svalinn visibly shuddered. Cocytus shifted slightly less than a second later.

“Sebas. Are you a loyal hound who obeys the orders of my exalted self — of the 41 Supreme Beings? Or are you a man who believes that your will alone is righteous?”

“This—”

“—I do not need your answer. Show me your conclusion.”

Sebas made his decision in a moment – far too long. He turned to Tsuare with a heavy heart. This was his fault, because of his mistake that she was paying for. Clenched his fist and punched.

Cocytus had caught his punch, and for a moment, Sebas had been furious, but then the truth was revealed this was all just a test – Lord Ainz had never intended for Sebas to kill Tsuare. Just a test and he had passed. Ainz announced that Sebas’ mission would be coming to an end and teleported out of the room with Victim.

“Satisfied?” Lady Svalinn asked Demiurge pointedly.

“Yes, my lady, I-”

Lady Svalinn didn’t wait for Demiurge to finish and made a beeline towards Sebas. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes.

“Sebas I’m sorry, are you okay? You shouldn’t have had to go through that, I knew that this was all unnecessary, but Ainz overruled me, insisted we had to be cautious, but that was incredibly cruel.” Lady Svalinn’s kindness once again baffled Sebas.

“My lady, please, a supreme being need never apologise!” Sebas protested.

“But are you okay?” Lady Svalinn asked again. Something in Sebas relaxed, and he could breathe easier than just a mere moment before.

“Yes, my lady.”

Lady Svalinn gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze before turning her attention down to Tsuare.

“What about you sweetheart, you must have been terrified?”

Tsuare stuttered in shock. Sebas decided that he would have to have a talk with Tsuare later. Lord Ainz may be tolerant of Tsuare’s fearful behaviour but it was still inappropriate, Lady Svalinn might be insulted.

Demiurge approached Lady Svalinn.

“Truly, my lady, I apologize if I displeased you.”

His lady sighed, “I know your heart was in the right place, but this was just…”

“Necessary.” Sebas was shocked that he had been so focused on Lady Svalinn that he hadn’t noticed Lord Ainz had come back. “I mean no offence Sebas, but we simply cannot take any risks after the Shalltear incident.”

Sebas bowed in understanding, Svalinn snapped her head towards Lord Ainz.

“Risks…” Lady Svalinn echoed, voice more neutral than normal. “Ainz, you’re right. _We_ can’t. Which is why I’m placing her under my protection. I won’t allow anyone to place further grief onto her. I, I swear on my name Svalinn.”

The light that was Ainz’ eyes flickered. Sebas felt relief wash through him. Lady Svalinn’s oath was also Nazarick’s, only to be broken if Lord Ainz ordered against it. Sebas doubted that Lord Ainz would argue against this, not for a mere human girl. Tsuare was safe.

“I… As guild leader I recognise your oath. If Tsuare wishes, I’ll allow her access to Nazarick.”

Tsuare was safe now.

Lady Svalinn to Tsuare.

“Is that what you want?”

“Y-yes. Th-thank you.” Tsuare bowed.

Lady Svalinn places a small smile on her face for a brief moment before turning back to Lord Ainz.

“Very well,” Lord Ainz nodded his head before turning back to Demiurge, “let Svalinn’s oath be heard throughout Nazarick, we wouldn’t want someone to break it unknowingly. We shall discuss the matter of Tsuare’s stay at a later time. Now, I would like to speak to Svalinn without the girl’s presence.”

“It shall be done.” Demiurge bowed, before making a [Message].

Lady Svalinn maintained eye contact with Lord Ainz, but her question was for Sebas, “Does she know the way back to her room?”

“Yes, my lady.” Sebas unconsciously glanced back at Tsuare who now looked more confused than scared.

“Then sweetheart do you mind going ahead?”

“I- yes – my lady.” Tsuare took a hesitated bow before leaving the room.

There was a moment of silence as the two supreme beings stared at each other. Lord Ainz was the one to speak.

“I will say this first as I know what I have to say next might cause some conflict. I have decided that Sebas’ mission shall end now. Enough information has been gathered.”

Sebas bowed.

“Understood, my lord.”

“Now… Svalinn, I want to know your reasoning, why did you put the human girl under your protection?” Lord Ainz asked.

“Um…” Was Lady Svalinn’s quiet answer. Sebas could tell that her grand reasoning must have been something that she was not yet willing to share.

However, Lord Ainz’ question seemed to have opened a door and a few others present decided to voice their own opinions on the matter.

Of course, Demiurge was the first.

“My lady, please, I ask that you reconsider! The human girl is useless, worthless – undeserving of your divine protection.”

“Demiurge…”

“I agree with Demiurge,” Solution spoke for the first like, not hiding her disgust, “the fifthly human is unworthy.”

“I…” Svalinn choked on her sentence. Sebas curled his hands into fists in irritation. They didn’t see what they were doing to her. He should be speaking up on her behalf. Why wasn’t he speaking up on her behalf?  

“She would only be a burden to you, my lady…” Demiurge muttered.

“Shut up!” Lady Svalinn snapped.

Silence.

Lord Ainz spoke carefully.

“Svalinn… I only asked because I suspected that your reasoning was based on something more than right and wrong. I have to ask, why are you so angry?”

“Fine! Screw it! You keep saying you want to know, so I will fucking tell you!” Lady Svalinn stared at the floor in front of her. The traces of pain in her voice made Sebas tremble. “It’s because in IRL I was JUST. LIKE. HER! I was abandoned when I was seven years old. Sent from orphanage to orphanage where they would beat me and abuse me until I was finally old enough for them to kick me out!

“And the things that you have called her; meaningless, useless, worthless… dirty. Those are things that people have called me! And I almost ended up like her too. I got into trouble…” Lady Svalinn stopped to take a breath as she trembled and the whole room took a second to comprehend what she was saying. Demiurge took a step back, disturbed by the unrealised weight of his words.

“I got into trouble. I owed some men money, I couldn’t pay up because I had no money left so they decided that my, my body would have to do. If Saiki and his boys hadn’t…”

Sebas was glad that Lady Svalinn didn’t finish that sentence and say the unthinkable.

“Svalinn, I’m, I’m sorry…” Lord Ainz said.

“Sure, you are.” Lady Svalinn said dismissively. “… Getting ready to go back to Nazarick should take some time, right? A couple of days? I… I’m going to stay here for that time.”

Lord Ainz nodded.

“Svalinn-sama, I am so deeply sorry for my careless words, I will-” Demiurge began to speak, but Svalinn stopped him with a raised hand.

“It is fine. Look. I’m not angry at you. How could you have known? How could anyone have known? I did my best to hide it, but… I think it would be best if you go back to Nazarick. Now, excuse me.”

She walked out of the room, leaving the tormented souls of her friends behind to grieve the information they had just uncovered.


	28. Triangle

You felt like a clawed creature had found its way under your outer casing and was trying to scratch its way out.

_‘Shit, shit, shit, shit!’_

What had you just done? This was definitely against your personal policy. You had ruined things. _Ruined everything._ So much for being strong enough to be Nazarick’s goddess of mercy, you weren’t even strong enough to keep yourself together.

You fled blindly. You had never been in this building before – Pandora as Ainz had [Gate]ed you in. You had no idea where you were going to go, but you refused to go back to Nazarick right now – in Nazarick Demiurge would follow, in Nazarick rumour of your outburst might have already spread and the thousands that lived there would be impossible to avoid.

In your daze, you had randomly opened a door, stepped inside and shut the door behind you. You stepped back and pressed your back flat against the door, and sunk to the ground and in on yourself, and sobbed.

_‘Useless brat!’ ‘Who cares?!’ ‘Keep your problems to yourself.’ ‘Cry-baby!’_

Past voices haunted you. Past reactions to your pain. Nobody had cared. Nobody had ever cared!

“Mi- Lady Svalinn, are you a-alright?” The soft voice of a girl broke the chains to your nightmare. You looked up to see Tsuare peering over you nervously, her hands held up tightly to her chest.

You straightened yourself and quickly rubbed at your eyes, smearing the porcelain.

“W-what happened?” She asked, and you saw a phantom of a young boys face.

_“What happened, onee-sama?”_

Nobody had ever cared? How could you have deluded yourself to believe that? You had a deal with Sebas, you simply couldn’t allow this behaviour to continue. You needed to be stronger.

You noticed that Tsuare was shaking even as she looked at you with a deep concern in her eyes.

“You’re shaking… Does this form scare you?” You asked. Tsuare’s cheeks went red. “Well, I can’t have that, can I? [Blessed Disguise]”

An illusion cloaked your features, and Tsuare’s eyes widened as your appearance shifted to that of a human girl.

“Better?” You asked.

Tsuare hesitantly nodded, “Y-yes, Lady Svalinn, but… why were you crying?”

Your illusion smiled weakly.

“So, my deflection didn’t work. You’re sharper than most. Alright… I had an argument with Ainz.”

Tsuare frowned, but before she could say anything, you raised your hand.

“It’s not your fault sweetheart. Today just happened to bring up old issues. I… had a hard life before Nazarick and Sebas and the others. I never told any of them, and when I saw them treat you like that… it brought back old memories.”

You had looked down, so you didn’t see her reaction. A few seconds passed before a cloth appeared in front of your face. Startled, you looked up.

“This is, this is Sebas-sama’s, but I, I don’t think that he would mind me giving it to you.” You looked back down at the handkerchief, a bittersweet smile showing on your illusion’s face.

“He is rather kind, isn’t he?” You took it and cleaned up your face. Tsuare smiled.

“Yes, he is.” 

* * *

 

You had moved to sit beside Tsuare on her bed. You were curious about what kind of person she was. It did not take a genius to see that the girl was in love with your butler of steel.  The thought that he might love her back haunted the back of your mind.

He had risked a lot for her. Fought for her. Sure, he would have been willing to kill her, but… he hesitated. It stung, but you couldn’t blame him in the slightest. Even you hadn’t realised your feelings for him the last time you had seen him. And he thought you were in a relationship with Demiurge.

It was even less Tsuare’s fault, who had only discovered your existence a few hours ago, and with her haunted past, you felt a kinship with her. It didn’t hurt that she was human, and therefore automatically adorable. Karma is weird, but you had given up on fighting it.

Eventually, your butler of steel opened the door to Tsuare’s room and was visibly relieved to see you. Your conversation with Tsuare halted, but you didn’t look at Sebas.

“Are they gone?” You asked.

“Yes, my lady.” You heard a small thud and you snap your neck to see that Sebas was kneeling.

“Sebas?!”

Sebas bowed his head, “I must apologize my lady. I had seen that you were troubled, and yet I did not say anything.”

You stand up and raise your hands defensively, “What? I mean, Sebas, you didn’t… you didn’t do anything wrong?!” You were flustered.

“My lady…” Sebas looked up, and you could see the guilt in his eyes.

“I can’t get mad at you…” A blush picked up on your face, “not for something like that! I mean… you had just been put under trial, I’d be nervous too…”

Tsuare giggled, and you stopped talking. Sebas frowned slightly as he glanced at her, but you smiled.

“ANYway, Tsuare has been keeping me company ad she is really nice. I like her.”

Sebas seemed to relax at that.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” You said as you headed for the door. After all, you would hate to stand between the couple. 

* * *

 

Automatons have excellent eyes. Meaning that if you looked through a window on the second floor of the manor you could see the people walking across the streets in their daily lives.

People watching had become a bit of an addiction to you, it seemed.

It was almost fascinating, trying to guess what lead people to this exact moment. You saw a man with two small children, one was running ahead excitedly, while the second one had a slight limp. Maybe the two children were playing and the second tripped? You saw an old lady and a teenage girl carrying bags. Grandmother and granddaughter shopping for groceries? A man wondered the streets alone, his head turning slowly, but constantly. Maybe he was lost?

“My lady,” Sebas spoke, alerting you to his presence. You turned your head towards him. He had stepped a couple of metres into the room, and you could see that Tsuare was peering in at the door.

“Oh, Sebas, I didn’t hear you come in,” You chuckled.

Sebas slowly approached and looked out the window.

“Were you watching the crowd, my lady?” He asked.

Your illusion blushed.

“Yeah…”

“If my lady desires, I would accompany her through the city.” Sebas offered.

You blinked, “But don’t you have arrangements to make? I mean, we are leaving tomorrow afternoon, right?”

Sebas raised his hand to his chest.

“My lady, if you wished, all of Nazarick would stop to your leisure, the arrangements can wait.”

But leaving was Ainz’ order? Shouldn’t the guild master outrank you? Or was it that no one could get in trouble because it was your request? You could barely wrap your head around it. Nazarick’s loyalty system was a wee bit weird.

You smiled, “I would love to.”

Sebas bowed, “Then I shall alert Solution.”

You looked at Tsuare at the door, “What about you? Would you like to come?”

The girl looked away, “N-no.”

Sebas frowned, “The is no need to be afraid, no harm shall come to you.”

“I promised to protect you, I meant it, I won’t let anything happen to you. Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

Tsuare closed her eyes and shook her head. Your smile dropped in disappointment. Sebas glanced at you and back to Tsuare, his eyebrows narrowed slightly.

“Ts-”

Whatever it was that he was going to say, you stopped him.

“That’s okay, I’m sorry for pressuring you.” You walked forward and pat the girl on her shoulder. “Maybe some other time?”

You walked past her and into the hallway a bit and stopped, waiting for the sounds of Sebas’ footsteps to follow.

“I should probably get out of this armour huh? Sebas, what do you reckon? Mage or Cleric robes?” You asked.

“It is colder outside tonight,” Sebas informed you.

“Cleric it is then.” 

* * *

 

It was dark, but the streets were still buzzing with life. There was a warm orange glow emanating from various stores. You struggled to contain your excitement as you glanced around to see what this kingdom had to offer that was different from the Dragon Kingdom.

Fruits seemed to be the same, but the smells hinted at a difference in style. How interesting.

Sebas was mostly silent. He was a small smile on his face as he stayed a couple of steps behind you and watched you.

You stopped suddenly and stared at one of the signs for a few minutes. You realised that you couldn’t read anything here. When you thought about it, you didn’t read anything at the Dragon Kingdom either. Still, you had to wonder what the sign said.

Sebas reached into his pocket and placed a monocle to his face.

“It advertises a play in the town square,” Sebas says before putting the monocle away.

“A play?” You echo, “Do you want to see it?”

Sebas’ eyes widen slightly, but after a moment, he nods. You smile. Sebas was always incredibly observant. He understood what others in Nazarick didn’t. Like when you asked for an opinion, it wasn’t a trick, but you really wanted to know.

Though sometimes he was too observant. Like how he noticed when you were upset. Your butler of steel was a servant of Nazarick, and you feared that no matter how much he loved that girl, he would scold her for displeasing his supreme being.

It broke your heart. Just a little.

You loved him, but if his heart was taken, you were resigned to let him go and be happy. However, that too seemed impossible, because he would break that girl’s heart for you. But not because he loved you to, or even anything slightly romantic. You didn’t want him to prioritise you because you were a supreme being. You weren’t sure you wanted to be prioritised at all.

“Then let’s go, which way?” 

* * *

 

The play had been entertaining. Sebas, a gentleman. Despite your current depression over knowing that your butler of steel probably loved another girl, your heart still sang a tune tonight.

Everything just felt easier with Sebas.

Approaching the manor, you felt a bad feeling. Something wasn’t right. You were unsure at first, but as you got closer, you picked it out. None of the lights were on inside. It was strange because even if Tsuare went to sleep, Solution would have been awake all night.

“[Message]”

{Solution, where are you right now?} You asked the battle maid.

{My-my lady? The treasurer opened a [Gate] for me to bring over some of the materials that we had collected. I am currently in Nazarick.}

{Didn’t Sebas tell you that we were going out?} You asked, quickening your pace.

{He did.}

{What about Tsuare?}

{The human girl was sleeping, my lady. I-I didn’t think to wake her.}

You sighed.

{Okay. Thank you.} You closed the link before she could respond, now running to the door.

Sebas seemed to catch on to your thought process and increased his pace too. Faster, he made it to the door first. He opened it and looked back at you.

This was no time for formalities, and you gestured for him to go ahead. He obeyed.

You had a bad feeling. There was something not right about the air. It felt different somehow.

When you reached Tsuare’s room, you could see Sebas shaking in anger. She wasn’t there, and there were signs of a struggle.

The humans that Solution had told Demiurge about must have taken her. Who else.

You raised a hand to grip Sebas’ shoulder. A determination fuelled with rare rage burned in your eyes.

“[Message]”

{Ainz! Tsuare’s been kidnapped. I want the ones that took her dealt with.}

{W-what?} Was Ainz’ appropriate and dignified response.


	29. Agony

You felt numb. Empty. Hollow. Yet at the same time remarkably anxious. While you were having fun with Sebas, Tsuare was being taken away. You had made a promise, but it was your decision that had led to her being taken. You couldn’t blame Solution. Her orders had come from Ainz to get the job done as quickly as possible, and you couldn’t blame Ainz because he couldn’t have known this would happen.

You had taken Sebas and yourself back to Nazarick to prepare for the counter-attack. Sebas had left for the meeting between guardians while you had chosen to pace the halls of the treasury. Your mind was so clouded that you hadn’t even dispelled your [Blessed Disguise], and the only thing that had saved you from the wrath of the treasurer was your loud mumblings to yourself clearly being in your voice.

Pandora’s actor did not approach you but rather watched you uncomfortably. Every now and then he’d make a sudden movement but retract it before it was finished, as if he wanted to interrupt you and your thoughts but found you unapproachable. A problem you filed away for later but couldn’t touch on right now.

You desperately needed to do _something_ , but you just couldn’t figure out what. Your mind kept swaying to the many different armours in your part of the treasury but the rational, automaton given, part of your mind told you clearly that your current inventory was not the problem. Sure, your Shadowstalker would be useful in many possible situations, but truth was that against these humans you wouldn’t need it.

Because the problem wasn’t that there was a risk of you failing, but rather that you wouldn’t be allowed to help. You made a promise, and you came from a world where your word was all you had. If you didn’t personally keep your word, you couldn’t help but feel useless.

You looked at Pandora’s Actor in the corner of your eye. The treasurer was still trapped in here. You wondered if he felt useless trapped in here too. You would need to **_do_** something about it. Bugging Ainz hadn’t been enough.

But first, you would need to do something about your more immediate problem.

You stopped pacing and turned to Pandora’s Actor, “Thanks.”

“Meine-” You didn’t wait for his response as you teleported out of the treasury and into the meeting room with the Floor Guardians and Sebas. Demiurge was finishing off an explanation that Sebas would be going to the place that Tsuare was being held and that was all you needed.

“I will be going with Sebas.” You announced, and everyone turned to you in surprise.

“My-my lady! I-” Demiurge began to plead before stopping himself. Your illusion’s eyes had a look of absolute determination. “Understood, I shall make changes to the plan so I shall accompany you.”

“No,” You shook your head, “that will not be necessary. We can not waste any more time than necessary.”

“I beg that you reconsider, there is the matter of your safety!”

Tsuare really didn’t have time for this. Every moment talking was another moment those awful people could be hurting her. It hurt your heart, but you needed to be firm.

“Demiurge are you suggesting that these mere humans are a threat to me?” You asked and watched as Demiurge scrambled to retract his last statement.

“No- off course not! Forgive me, my lady!”

“Then I’m going with Sebas. Continue on as you had previously planned.” You looked at the magical projection. “Is that where she is being held captive?”

You referred to the image of a map.

“Yes, my lady.” It was Shalltear who answered when Demiurge hesitated.

You nodded and turned to Sebas, “Then I see no reason to waste more time. [Gate]”

 

You arrived on the empty street but a small distance away from the gates that marked the entrance.

“My lady,” Sebas said, and you turned to him.

“Yes, Sebas?”

“I… Thank you.” He said, bowing deeply. Your illusion smiled weakly.

“I made a promise, didn’t I? I like her too.”

The two of you were disturbed when you sensed someone approaching. Looking up you saw a blond boy in a knights armour, a man with blue hair and a sword at his waist and a third man dressed similarly to a rogue.

“Sebas-sama, what are you doing here?” Asks climb.

You blinked and turned to Sebas. “Friends of yours?”

Sebas nodded. More human friends of Sebas’, you suddenly felt the urge to know more. How did they meet? Did they meet often, or just once or twice? You let this new curiosity carry your mind away from your current anxieties.

“Nice to meet you! I am Aegis, I’m a member of the family that Sebas serves.” You introduced yourself, clasping one of Climb’s hands with both of yours, surprising yourself. Where did this high come from? You could understand curiosity but… perhaps your karma enjoyed your righteous quest? Unfortunately pondering on it wouldn’t do any good right now.

Climb also seemed surprised by your attitude, blinking a few times.

“C-climb.”

The blue haired man pats the boy on the shoulder, “And I’m Brian Unglaus and this man here is known as Lockmeier. Pardon me, milady, but you didn’t answer our question on why you here.”

Your mood dropped at the reminder, but, unnervingly to you, not completely.

“They took Tsaure.” You answered bluntly.

“The young lady that I had mentioned rescuing.” Sebas explained further, “I was instructed to meet them here.”

“Does that mean…” Climb mumbled before the three explained to you that they were here to raid the building. Lockmeier had scouted the place in solo and had seen Tsuare in a cell, as well of five of the ‘six fingers’ that were apparently the strongest members of the organisation.

You and Sebas shared a glance before turning back to the three.

“Do you mind if we lend you a hand?” You asked.

“You’d be willing to help us?” Climb asked hopefully.

“Well, we planned to go in just the two of us, so I don’t see why not.” You turned to Sebas, “Would you mind if I went in with them?”

If you didn’t, and any of them got hurt, that would be on your conscience just like Tsuare.

“Certainly not my lady. I will deal with the six fingers at the front entrance to allow you to rescue Tsuare through the back.” Sebas faced the humans, “Would you please take care of my lady while I’m gone?”

“You can count on us Sebas, we’ll keep her safe.” Climb replied with determination while Brian turned to you.

“Still, are you sure you want to go in at all, milady?” He asked. You pondered whether it was because you were a girl or a noble that he asked you this, or whether it was because he just considered this mission _that_ dangerous.

“I have some experience in support magic,” -likely more than anyone outside of Nazarick- “and I also have a promise to keep, so yes I am sure.”

“Alright then.”

Sebas bowed before turning back to the entrance.

“Sebas!” You called, making him pause, “I’m ordering you to be careful, a-alright. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Sebas turned back to face you and bowed once more, “Yes! My lady!”

And he went in.

And under the cover of invisibility, you followed.

 

Traversing in the dark corridors was exciting but uncomfortable as the humans watched you. You had tried to ignore it, but the reoccurring glances were distracting.

Suspicion.

“Is something wrong?” You asked.

Climb purposely looked away and Brian coughed.

“Please, if I did something wrong, just tell me. I won’t get mad.” You pushed.

“Well, it's just…” Brian struggled to say, “It’s strange. It’s just hard to believe that you’re a noble…”

Well, probably because you weren’t.

Climb fidgeted.

“Most nobles wouldn’t want to be involved in the fighting, and you don’t really talk the same and your relationship with Sebas-sama is...! Well… um…” Climb stopped himself from voicing his thought, but you understood what he was saying.

“Well… You’re right. I’m not a noble.” You said, and the three snapped their necks in your direction. “I was an orphan, but the family was really kind, and after they saw what I could do, they ah, adopted me in. So technically I’m Sebas’ lady, but well… I’ll never really be a noble.”

None of it was a lie. The guild was your second family, and when they saw your skills they had asked you to join them, and above all, you don’t believe you will ever be this supreme being that the NPCs thought you were. Today’s failure proved that.

“What you could do?” Brian asked. He was left unanswered, however, when you saw the cell and rushed ahead.

You grabbed at the bars and with a tense whisper called Tsuare’s name.

“Tsuare! Tsuare!”

Her sleeping figure twitched before sitting up and looking in your direction.

“Who are…”

Climb approached the lock with a bell. He rang the bell and the lock glowed before unlocking.

“Sebas-sama sent us to rescue you.”

Tsuare nodded before getting up off the bed.

“Let’s leave while Sebas-sama has them distracted.”

Something was wrong. Tsuare hadn’t recognised you, and while you normally would have understood someone not recognising you under [Blessed Disguise] as usually when it is cast the illusion is different to previous times it was cast. But this was the same illusion you had spent hours with Tsuare, as you hadn’t bothered to dispel it.

Either Tsuare had lost her memories or this wasn’t Tsuare.

“Milady is something wrong?” Brian asked when everyone made had begun to head back and you hadn’t moved from your spot. The others stopped to turn in your direction.

“I… I just realised that I had forgotten to cast some support spells, silly me. If we wait until an ambush it will be too late.” You said, hoping the others might catch onto your hint.

“[Mass Protection Through Faith] [Aid] [Power Circle]” The area around you glowed and you felt the MP drain from you, but you felt yourself relax a little. The spells only affected allies in the area, so this was the best way to not alert the possibly fake Tsuare to your suspicion.

“Oh… thank you… Still, we should get moving.” Climb replied in confusion before he picked up his speed towards the exit with the others, this time you joined them.

Brain sent you a knowing look. Well, at least someone got your hint.

The running was put to an abrupt stop when Lockmeier up front took a turn only to be sent back flying. Still, you magic did its job and for the most part, he looked unharmed.

Climb caught him and Brian took a defensive stance up front.

“Zero!” Climb said in recognition of the giant of muscle that stepped into view. He was covered in tattoos. Tattoos that you actually recognised. From what was visible there was a rhino, buffalo, and a lion. Yeah, these were definitely some kind of counterpart to a few of your own spells. Although you couldn’t remember their full titles, you could remember that each animal was supposed to increase a different stat.

“Indeed.” Zero replied, peering over to Lockmeier, “And how are you still standing? I’d expect a weakling like you to be keeled over on the floor from that hit.”

Lockmeier’s eyes glanced at you.

You frowned.

Zero turned back to Brian to monologue but your attention was elsewhere. Now you were certain that the girl that you had rescued wasn’t Tsuare. She was taking small steps closer and closer to behind Brain.

The fake Tsuare made a quick move and you made a mad dash between you and her target.

Invisible blade collided with your arm with a loud cling that sent fake Tsuare flying back and made you cringe. Firstly, you prayed that [Juggernaut’s recache] hadn’t accidentally killed someone. Secondly, the clear sound of metal was not something that you would be able to explain away.

When their body hit the wall, the illusion faded to reveal a man wearing a maids outfit. You really hoped you didn’t just accidentally kill somebody.

“What the-” All eyes were on you.

“So…” You said awkwardly. “I guess my secrets out. Sebas’ is probably going to be disappointed in me.”

They were empty words to stall for time, but they made Brian grin.

“I knew it. You have a rare natural ability. Ever since you said your family took you in because of ‘what you could do’ I’ve been wondering what that meant.”

You could… you could work with that.

“Could you all agree to keep this a secret?” You ask bashfully scratching the back of your head.

Zero chuckled, “Don’t worry, in a few minutes your ‘secret’ won't matter because everyone here will be dead.” He raised his fist to hit Brian when his back was turned. Brian turned quickly to block it but you didn’t allow things to continue.

“[Compelled duel]” The fist stopped an inch short of its target and Brian jumped back out of range.

Your mind worked quickly to create your cover.

“It’s the perfect spell for me, isn’t it? ‘[Compelled Duel] doesn’t allow the target nor the castor to harm anyone else until the duel is complete and the other is dead and the duel is over. And, my… ability… reflects attacks back where they came from. It's not perfect, I still feel the attack, but if I use a few defensive spells, it usually gives me the advantage. Still, I guess you could try to kill me, but you would have to risk your own attack killing you.”

Zero growled, seething with anger as he thought through his decisions.

Brian’s eyes sparked with an idea and his body tensed.

“Please don’t.” You said, stopping him. “The duel ends if someone interferes. We’ll have to wait for Sebas.”

You were considering [Message]ing him, but you had already shown off a suspicious amount of talent and magic, the same reason you couldn’t just end this fight for yourself. Well, that and you were running low on MP after all those spells.

Keeping Zero in the corner of your eye, you turned to face Brain properly.

“I sincerely apologise for stealing your opportunity to fight him.”

Brian just snorted and facepalmed.

“Shamefully, I have a request, do you think you could keep your eye on that one?” You asked, tilting your head towards the illusionist.

“Sure.” Brain’s face became almost playful, “But don’t think you’re going to fool me now that its too late and you’ve revealed yourself as a warrior. It’s strange that now would be when you start to talk like a proper lady.”

Your cheeks went red as you realised it yourself. It appears that fighting in a party had brought back your old roleplaying habit, however briefly.

Zero growled again and began to charge at you only to be stopped with a gloved hand on his shoulder.

“Sebas!” You say cheerfully. If Sebas was here, then all was well. The only reason he’d be here, after all, was if he had found the real Tsuare when clearing the building from the front and realised that your group had fallen for a trap.

“My lady, it seems that this scum has raised their fists against you. I shall deal with them, but you may want to close your eyes.” There he is, always so considerate. You sighed and closed your eyes.

“Sebas, we couldn’t find Tsuare!” Climb exclaimed.

“There is no need to worry, she is here.”

You opened your eyes, the sight of blood on the floor made you feel uncomfortable but you ignored it to run forward and give the girl a tight hug.

“I’m so glad that you’re okay! I was so worried!” You sobbed.

“Lady S-” She replied in shock but you pulled back to put a finger on her lips. Huh, she looked rather flushed, you hoped that she hadn’t caught a cold in this terrible place.

You turned back to the three men, who all had different looks of bafflement.

“Thank you all so much for your help!”

 

When you got out of there, you were greeted with the sight of hellfire.

 

When you returned to Nazarick, Ainz wasn’t there.

 

You waited.

 

You weren’t hearing good things from the servants. Sebas held your hand.

 

Ainz returned and ordered a meeting with all the guardians.

“Ainz, what happened?” You didn’t want to believe the rumours, they were too horrible.

“Later, Svalinn.” He sounded tired.

“My lord, what shall we do to the humans that I collected?” Demiurge asked, confirming the worst of the rumours.

Ainz hesitated.

“Kill all of them.”

What?

W h a t?

**_What?!_ **

“I can’t do this.” You said in sudden realisation.

“Svalinn-sama?” Shalltear asked and everyone turned to face you.

“I can’t do this!” You shouted, tears running down your face. “Ainz, what the hell?! You just… you just ordered… My friend… **_you have changed_**.”

Back to the elephant in the room. You were still so hurt after what had happened with Sebas. For doing the right thing they had almost-. And then after, the _things_ that they had said about Tsuare. Ainz had just allowed all of it, and it was horrible. Not too long ago, either, he had just casually ordered a genocide, and you don’t know what might have happened if you weren’t there… And again here…

Was this really Momonga? The irritatingly nice and democratically person who you had known for years? Ordering mass murder didn’t seem to be something your friend would do.

“S-Svalinn-?!” Ainz stuttered.

You cried in anguish again.

“I-I _can’t_.”

You had finally done some good today. You had saved an innocent woman from a terrible nightmare and gotten rid of a crooked organisation that terrorised the weak and helpless. Ainz Ooal Gown was going to do something _good_ today even if it was not for that reason and the moment you looked away to help everything had been ruined.

You had heard from the servants the most horrible rumours. You had heard that Demiurge had unleashed an army of demons onto the kingdom. That innocents had fallen. That innocents had been taken.

Demiurge was made that way, but Momo- _Ainz_ didn’t have that excuse. And still, it was the innocents that would pay.

Albedo twitched at your anger directed at Ainz. She stepped forward.

You straightened yourself.

“I can’t do this anymore.” You said. “I’m leaving.”

Shock and horror filled the air in the room and the guardians pleaded and protested. Albedo froze in place. Demiurge too, but you could guess that it was for a different reason. Shalltear dropped to her knees. Cocytus bowed his head. The twins cried.

It broke what was left of your shattered heart but you tried to ignore it as you stared Ainz down directly into his eye sockets.

“Know this. I didn’t leave because I had to go elsewhere. I didn’t leave because of the guardians or anyone but you, _Momonga_ \- if you’re even the same person anymore. You broke my heart.”

“Svalinn, please-”

You turned back to the floor guardians.

“It’s not your fault, I promise.”

Every instinct in you told you to just get out before you changed your mind but you knew better. Automation rationality always there in the very back of your mind. So before you took a gate right out of Nazarick you took one last stop to your room.

It was a dumb idea, but one could carry an infinite amount of data crystals in their inventory. You never carried everything because there was always the chance that you would die and lose something valuable. Considering that if you die now you might never come back, you didn’t have to worry about that.

You took all the data crystals your friends had given you before leaving and left yourself.


	30. A crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit shorter than usual ^^;; sorry about that.

You were lost. You were alone and scared and had nowhere to go. You didn’t want to go to either of the kingdoms you had visited with your friends for fear of your will breaking and running back to Nazarick. If you could run back to Nazarick. You still had your guild ring, even if you had tossed it into the depths of your inventory, but you _had_ left, and Ainz was clearly no longer the friend that you remembered.

The forest surrounding Nazarick had been a quick almost thoughtless decision to hide. You had just picked a cave and hid yourself away. You knew that you couldn’t stay here forever, but for now, all you could manage to get yourself to do was sit and sob.

It had been a few days. It was raining now. You were completely exhausted on an emotional level.

You fell asleep.

…

Footsteps.

You were woken by the sounds of footsteps. You felt a spike of panic. If humans saw your true form…!

“Uuuurrrrrrgggghhh” You heard a winded groan.

You had heard that noise before. That was not the sound humans made. A death knight. Considering how close you were to Nazarick you were, it was hardly a guess to who summoned it or where it was from.

Unfortunately, you were still feeling the status effect of fatigue. Although you had a bad feeling about the death knight, you couldn’t motivate yourself to get up from your sitting position.

It was a creature of Nazarick, was it not?

The death knight crept closer, and you watched it groggily. It looked at you and paused. The dreadful feeling that something was _wrong_ increased tenfold.

The death knight moved again, this time raising its blade as let out a loud roar and began to charge.

Thinking quickly, you rolled out of its path and picked yourself up from the floor. Death knights were what? Level 35? If it hit you, [Juggernaut’s recache] might not be able to destroy it from a single blow, but it certainly didn’t stand a chance. Which meant either that it had back-up coming, or its orders came from an idiot.

Ainz wasn’t an idiot, but attacking you death knights didn’t seem like a strategy that he would use either. Ainz was all about analysing the weaknesses of his opponents and exploiting them. Sure, it was common knowledge that your skill set didn’t do well against familiars, but that was far too simple.

Familiars were difficult to deal with because they were expendable. Your build could only deal damage relative to the damage that you received excluding your few offensive cleric spells. Death knights were strong familiars yes, but not entirely expendable, as Ainz could only summon a certain amount per day. Also, the choice of death knights was odd when Ainz had all of Nazarick to choose from. Undead were weak to holy magic, Frost Virgins were not.

Something was off about this, but right now you could only push your suspicions to the side.

You had a choice. You could fight back or flee.

Fighting back would be easy, but it risked taking time, and if the death knight had back up it could get difficult. You also didn’t want to consider the possibility of a floor guardian appearing.

“[Gate]”

 

The death knight had woken you up in more ways than one. You had let yourself become far too comfortable. You had forgotten the rules that you had created to protect yourself.

You couldn’t feel betrayed if you didn’t delude yourself into thinking that others would put you on their list of priorities. Everyone is always thinking for themselves first so never accept help because it will just be used against you later as a debt. Helping people is fine but don’t expect them to be grateful because they will just abandon you the moment someone else is better. You were alone in this world and you _nothing_ was ever going to fix that.

These were the rules that you had kept to for years. Somehow in Nazarick, you had forgotten them like a fool.

No more.

You were going to have to accept that Nazarick might be your enemy. Greatest tank or not, the sheer strength of the forces of Nazarick combined would crush you like a bug. There was but one only choice you could make.

Hide.

And by that, you meant hide properly. Nazarick had scrying capabilities, so you had to keep caution. Your Holy Shield class gave you some protections while you were awake, but you would need to sleep. Which meant you needed to find a safe place to stay.

Which meant you would need a disguise.

Nazarick knew all about all of your existing armours. You would need to create new gear. Your friends’ data crystals… it felt weird using them against Nazarick, but you knew that your friends would rather you live.

You honestly had a **_lot_** of data crystals. 35 max-level played had given you all the data crystals that they had collected in years of gameplay. Well, the crystals they hadn’t used, but still, it was a huge stash. You could probably make whatever you wanted three times over, but your dream gear wasn’t the best choice right now if hiding was your intention.

Picking tank armour would be too obvious, not to mention any job you picked involving that skill set would draw way too much attention when you had a skill like [Juggernaut’s recache]. You would scale to the top of the ranks like Ainz’ Mormon.

You had played the part of a healer several times in this new world. Picking it again felt too obvious, but maybe that was what you needed. Maybe if you picked the obvious option those at Nazarick would think you were above choosing it?

You made your choice, time to make yourself some mage armour.

Still, it felt sinful to use such high-quality crystals on mage armour…

Stop it! You couldn’t afford to think like that anymore.

You gathered the data crystals and began the process. Your biggest weakness with magic was your lack of MP, so you focused on that. One by one you placed data crystals together as they formed a rippling ball. It was like mercury. +MP. +MP. +MP. Once the ball had enough mass you made practised movements of your hands.

Stretching, smoothing, flattening, you formed cloth and moved to the next step. Carefully and solely creating long sleeves. You decided the use of [Blessed Disguise] would be impractical, so it was best to hide your Automaton features through other methods.

You would need to remove your outer casing. It would lower your physical defence stats slightly, but that would be irrelevant to the threats you would face as a fake human. It was also a change that you could easily reverse later. A toggleable setting.

You would need to choose an aesthetic design, and it was obvious. Blue over black like your many tears. Your robes glowed purple with your enchantments.

Divine mage armour. Ainz would be jealous if you found out but it didn’t give you pride.

You crafted black gloves to cover your hands and enchanted them too. Just enough to keep basic scrying spells off your back.

And finally, a mask to protect your face. It would not be enchanted, but it would be important none-the-less. A mournful deep blue mask with black eyebags and black tears lined with bronze.

You equipped your newly crafted armour.

You needed to go somewhere you hadn’t been before. Somewhere Nazarick would never suspect.

The Baharuth Empire.


	31. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svalinn makes her entrance into the Empire with style.

Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix was an extraordinary man with extraordinary intelligence for a human being. While he may not be smart in the way that Fluder was, his area of skill lied was more suited to his position. How else would he have destroyed the nobility in his empire and established an absolute monarchy in his empire and retained his position all these years?

An extraordinary man with extraordinary intelligence indeed.

Which is why when a hooded figure entered his throne room in the midst of a meeting with his four swords, Jircniv was able to make calm observations.

His first observation was more so a conclusion that as he hadn’t planned for this meeting and had not heard any alarm from the halls, this unplanned visitor must have reached the throne room without being noticed.

His second observation was the volume of their footsteps. Although cloaked in such a manner that Jircniv couldn’t make any guess on what build the figure was, and even taking into consideration that they might possibly be wearing armour under the cloak, those steps were far too loud for any ordinary human. They thundered and shook the room ever so slightly. The only time Jircniv had ever observed footsteps like these was the giant that fought as champion in the colosseums, and while the figure was tall they were certainly a human height.

Jircniv found a small smile growing on his face as he concluded that, for better or worse, this meeting was going to become a lot more interesting.

This conclusion leads him to take a look into further detail of the cloaked figure. Interestingly enough there was a clear theme of misery, or perhaps mourning, in their costume. The wore a particularly interesting mask that had a style that of which he had never seen with bronze tears falling down the eyeholes. Jircniv narrowed his eyes and stared into these eyeholes, and was rewarded by the sight of green eyes. Rewarded because these green eyes, they glowed.

More interesting indeed.

His imperial knights drew their swords and shouted demands at the intruder, but the intruder simply stood still, undisturbed by the threats and stood looking directly at Jircniv. If Jircniv were a lesser man he would say that those glowing eyes were staring into his soul but he knew far better than that.

“I have come to make a personal request to join your inner circle as a healer, your majesty.” From the slightly raised voice, Jircniv was mildly surprised that the figure was female.

Already from what he had seen Jircniv was intrigued enough to accept such a request, but Jircniv knew better than to just accept so easily. Allowing an unknown and unheard-of figure to enter his court just based off an entrance alone was hardly befitting of the position being asked for nor of he as a ruler.

“The hell do you think you are to just come in here and demand a position?!” Baziwood yelled, as informal as always.

“Calm down,” Jircniv said, doing his best to seem calm and disinterested, “I would like to listen to what she has to say. But my knight does raise a point, doesn’t he? What makes you, a complete stranger to us, join my inner circle, as you say?”

Leaving an open question like this was very much likely to lead the figure into showing their hand. By seeming disinterested, it would likely force them into doing something to impress.

“… I may not have a reputation in this land, and I understand how that might make me seem unemployable for the position, but I assure you my skills would more than make up for that.” Bingo, the reply seemed calm but Jircniv could tell otherwise. The voice was _too_ level, an obvious attempt at hiding emotion.

“And what skills would those be? As you say, without reputation you're unemployable, you would have to be truly remarkable to make up for that.”

Come on! Comeoncomeoncomeon!

“I… It's hard to show here because there isn’t any injured… but! But I…” There was a pause and he saw the figure deflate slightly. Here we go… “I can show you something else.”

Oh really~ As expected, hidden talents.

“… I can defeat all of you four knights combined without moving or casting a single spell, and to show you my healing capabilities I will fix them up afterwards.”

Jircniv couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing.

“Hahahahahaha… HAHAhahaha… Stranger, what is your name?” He asked. However special this stranger may be behind the mask, it is quite clear that they have underestimated the talent of his knights, if the stranger intends to go through with this claim of theirs, Jircniv would at least like to have a name to bury them by.

“Call me Ancile.”

“So Ancile isn’t your real name?”  Jircniv pointed out from Ancile’s wording. Ancile didn’t answer, meaning that he was correct. Interesting.

“So, Ancile, as you have amused me with your insane claim, I will allow you to make the attempt.” Jircniv turned to Baziwood.

Baziwood nodded, “Yeah, okay, let’s show this weirdo that the imperial knights aren’t to put lightly.”

“Just be careful not to get yourselves killed, I don’t want that on my conscience,” Ancile said, for the first time acknowledging the four knights.

How strange… Jircniv began to consider the possibility that there might actually exist some weight behind the fool’s claims.

The four knights scrunched their faces in confusion and disgust, before charging at her. Their movements were far too swift for Jircniv to see clearly, he could only hear the sounds of metal clashing and before he could understand the four knights were sent flying back against the wall while Ancile remained seemingly untouched.

“What in the name of-” Jircniv stopped the word from flowing out of his mouth too late. Ancile didn’t acknowledge it as she raised her hands.

“[Mass Heal]” And the guards began to look as good as new. “Satisfied, your majesty? If not I could go to one of the temples to heal any wounded there…”

Still going on about healing after such a display… This Ancile either had a secondary agender or had no clue how society worked.

“Oh, I assure you, after what I have seen you have earned a place in my court, but… why? Why do you request the position of healer when you are so clearly better suited for combat?”

Ancile remained silent for a moment.

“… I do not wish to explain the details so publicly, but simply put there are people trying to find me that I would rather not. If anyone who knew me saw what you just saw, they would figure out that it was me in an instant. I would rather avoid that.” Ancile explained. Jircniv frowned slightly. He knew there were many reasons one might want to hide, but the fact that someone like Ancile needed to hide risked trouble.

Sure, it could easily be a threat to her reputation, Jircniv was not unaware that some warriors gained skills in unsavoury ways, but if the threat was physical, to be a threat to Ancile…

But sometimes risk was worth the reward.

“And would you be willing to use these other skills… in the event of an emergency, I mean.” Jircniv prodded. An ace up his sleeve would definitely be worth such a risk.

“I would have to have some conditions for that.” Was Ancile’s hesitant reply.

“Name them,” Jircniv responded just a little too quickly.

“Firstly, I won’t kill any innocents for you. As you said, emergencies only. And secondly… there is a place known as Nazarick, I will not go there or fight those associated with it. Ever.”

This Nazarick piqued Jircniv’s interest and he made a mental note to ask one of his informants about it.

“Third and finally, my true identity is to be kept a secret… except for you if you wish.”

“… I will accept those terms.” Jircniv conceded. It seemed like an appropriate gamble. This Nazarick was unheard of, after all, it was unlikely that he would actually need to use Ancile against it.

“Now then, I shall put an end to this meeting. Imperial Knights, you shall leave, one of you contact Fluder and have him come here to greet our new healer.”

His knights bowed before leaving. There was a clear cloud of shame hovering over their heads as they did so. Jircniv realised it would probably take them a while to get over such an easy defeat.

When the doors closed an he and Ancile became the only ones left in the room, Jircniv stood from his throne. Now that things had been somewhat sorted he came to remember his usual policy and put a polite smile on his face. Being a gentleman will always unravel his opponents.

“Miss Ancile, would you allow me to see your identity, now that we are in private? I would also like to know the details on why you in hiding as well.” He asked politely.

“My identity…” Ancile’s voice was calm but here words clearly weren’t, just as intriguing as the rest of her. “So… please don’t freak out.”

“I promise that I won’t” He replied with a smile. Why would he, when he already hoped for something strange?

Cloak and mask faded away to reveal a clockwork girl. Black metal with turning gear and Jircniv suddenly realised that he could hear a slight ticking sound. The clockwork girl’s face still looked like a stone mask if it weren’t for her eyes on level with the eyeholes.

“Forgive me, but, what are you? I have not seen someone of your race before.” Jircniv asked.

“I’m an automaton.” She answered. An automaton… Jircniv had never heard of an automaton before.

“And the reason people are looking for you?” Jircniv prodded again. He was hoping to get a full picture of who exactly this Ancile was, but he was getting more questions than answers. The mystery was entertaining, but he did have a job as emperor to keep his empire safe and too many questions left unanswered was a potential threat.

“I’m a runaway. There are people from the place I ran that might want to take me back there, and I never want to see that place again.” Ancile answered. Runaway? Jircniv could sense there was more to the story than what Ancile was saying, but from just what was said, it didn’t seem like the people looking for her would have any interest in the kingdom, but still…

“And these people are strong enough to take you?” Jircniv asked. He was noticing very quickly that Ancile’s face never changed, it was always extremely neutral, making her hard to read, she may as well be still wearing her mask.

“I am capable of taking care of myself when I’m awake, but when I sleep…” When she was sleeping it would easy to carry her away when she was unaware. “That’s why I chose to work here, in a palace full of guards it would make it difficult for anyone to sneak into my place of rest without raising alarm.”

Her story made sense, however it left a different issue, but one that was solved easily enough. He could not in good conscience have Ancile sleep in close proximity to others when it could cause ordinary people danger. Fortunately for him, there exists a tower where there was only one resident, and they were far from ordinary.

There was a knock on the throne room door. Speak of the devil, Fluder had arrived. Ancile’s cloak phased back into existence, and Jircniv went to the door to explain things to the old man.

* * *

 

_He had played you, but that was okay because you let him play you, so you could play him. The emperor was too smart to be fooled by ordinary manipulations, you had to convince him that you were a fool to play the game._

_It was likely that he would place you somewhere isolated from others now, he wouldn’t risk his citizens for the sake of a stranger, and it meant that your spell could do its job without bothering anybody. This was a dark part of yourself, but it was one you were willing to use because you had to._  

* * *

 

That boy! He may be an emperor, but that boy sure had nerve. Fluder didn’t like his research being interrupted for the sake of orienting a new court healer. Baziwood and Jircniv may have given their praises to the girl but Fluder could predict that they’d be nothing extraordinary. And he had been so close to a breakthrough too!

Jircniv had retreated back into his throne room before Fluder could voice any of these opinions.

The throne room door reopened, and a cloaked figure stepped out. But it was not their physical appearance that interested Fluder. Magical energy beyond what had been Fluder’s wildest dreams flowed through this stranger.

How?! Then… Was this the new healer? If so Fluder had been wildly mistaken. This person was surely beyond him.

Tears of joy began to flow down Fluder’s face. Forget his current research! The answers to all his questions could be standing right in front of him!

Fluder immediately fell to the ground in a bow.

“Please become my teacher!”

The cloaked figure remained silent.

“I… I’m afraid I would make a terrible teacher.” A monotonous female voice responded. Fluder wasn’t going to give up that easily though.

“I beg of you! I will give you everything I have!”

“I have no need for that. I simply would not be a good teacher.” The cloaked figure sighed. “If you wish, you can watch me cast spells, but I really don’t know how to teach.”

It was something! A possible glimpse into the abyss! It didn’t make sense that this person would not be able to teach, but maybe if they were on such a level mundane tasks would become trivial?

“Thank you!”

“Now, um… his majesty said that I would be staying in your tower?” Yes! That’s right! Before he had been annoyed but now he could be truly grateful for this opportunity! Yes, yes!

“That’s right! I will take you to the tower right away!” Fluder began to lead the way, for the first time in a long time feeling a spring in his step.

“Does anyone else, besides you stay in the tower?” They asked. Their name! Name! Fluder had been disinterested talking to Jircniv earlier… Ancile! That’s right, Ancile.

“No, Ancile-sensei.”

“There is no need for that,” Ancile replied and Fluder made a mental note to stop it so not to upset her in future. Even though he longed to be a student again, Ancile hadn’t actually accepted him as a student yet. He couldn’t understand why though… Maybe she was like he was and assumed that he was like most and didn’t want to teach a student from what could comparably be called the beginning. Perhaps if he impressed her with his ability he might be able to convince her in future! Yes!

Ancile stopped walking and Fluder also halted and turned back to face her.

“[Detect Evil]” A spell! One that Fluder hadn’t hear of! Ancile hummed.

“Is there a problem?” Fluder asked.

“No, this is perfect actually.” She replied before she continued walking, and Fluder also continued on.

“That spell…” Fluder prompted Ancile to explain.

“Its only third tier, but I guess it would be a rare choice. It just lets me detect those who are more evil than good… well, that’s a simple way of explaining it, people have ‘karma values’ and it just tells me the race and location of those with negative karma values. Luckily your karma value isn’t negative.” Ancile explained and Fluder suddenly wished that he could be taking notes. He wanted to ask how karma values were determined, and how Ancile knew the locations! Was it visual, or intuitive? He wanted to know more!

“And this is the tower,”  Fluder announced.

“Do you know how big the tower is? I mean, what’s its radius?” Ancile asked suddenly.

An odd question. Fluder had to think for a moment.

“It’s a rather large tower, fifteen floors, mostly storage, and I believe its around 18 meters in radius,” Fluder explained.

“18… 18… I think that means it would cover the whole tower.” Ancile mumbled.

“Ancile?” What could that mean?

“Fluder, what do you say about me magically fortifying the tower using super-tier magic?” Ancile asked.

“Super-tier?” Fluder asked in wonder.

“Oh, its… it’s the tier above tenth.” Ancile explained.

Above tenth!

“Why of course! I-I think that’s a wonderful idea! What can I do to help?” Fluder rushed to answer. If she let him see it! Truly today would be magnificent!

“Um… take me to the centre of the tower. Any floor would do really, and height doesn’t matter to the spell.” Ancile said.

Centre, centre…

“Right this way!” If Fluder’s body were not so old and fragile, he might have ran to his destination. He felt young again. Excitement filling every fibre of his being.

“Here.” Fluder presented a room. It had just been a simple storage room but by Fluder’s calculations, it was definitely the centre of the tower.

“Here exactly?” Ancile asked moving to the centre of the room.

Fluder pondered for a moment.

“Yes, wait no! Move a metre to your left.” Ancile took the distance in a single step.

“Here?” She checked again.

“Yes, definitely there!” Fluder confirmed.

“Brilliant.” Ancile knelt down to the ground and placed her hand to the floor.

“[Super-tier magic, Hallow: Protection from unseen eyes]” Golden symbols began to fill the room and move outward through the walls as more emerged and filled the room with light. Fluder knew the peasantry would just see this as just another one of his experiments rather than the true glory that he was seeing.

Ancile held that position for forty more seconds – Fluder counted – before the glow flashed lighter before the symbols faded away.

“Amazing… and what did that do?” Fluder asked with burning curiosity.

“I kinda just marked this area as my magical territory. Nothing with a negative karma value will be able to get in and I also added some anti-scrying protection.” Ancile explained casually. “It feels good to use [Hallow], I have known the spell for a long time but never had the opportunity to cast it.”


	32. Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while... sorry. I'm trash.

Demiurge could see clearly how Svalinn-sama’s leaving had upturned Nazarick on every level. It as Svalinn-sama’s own word that insisted that it was not the fault of the guardians that she had left, but Demiurge could not help but feel like a failure.

Ulbert-sama, his creator, ordered him to take care of Svalinn-sama and now that she was gone, Demiurge couldn’t. Demiurge wouldn’t have been able to stop her but…

He should have left with her. He was convinced that he would have if he had not been frozen in shock.

And with her gone, Nazarick had changed. There was an air of distrust and confusion in the air that Nazarick had never seen. The servants of Nazarick had always been united in their absolute loyalty to the supreme beings.

Svalinn-sama’s exit had left a conflict that unsettled Demiurge with its very existence. Mere servants were not to question the actions of supreme beings, but some dared to whisper that Svalinn-sama had betrayed their Guildmaster.

Ainz-sama had not made any comments on the matter, so no one knew what they were _supposed_ to think, and no one was certain what the others were thinking.

There was no question which side Demiurge was on. He would stand by his lady to the end if she would allow. Even if she was not present here, Demiurge would find some way to support her.

Demiurge _hated_ Sebas. Sebas’ very presence caused the demon uncontrollable rage. However, Demiurge had discovered that he could at least appreciate the knowledge that unlike others, Sebas also stood in defence of Svalinn-sama.

In a single act, Sebas had gathered this respect from Demiurge. When whispers were being passed around, and no one would dare state their true opinion openly…

_Sebas narrowed his eyes at a couple of maids whispering with conflicted eyes and slowly panned his head over to face some insectoids._

_“You would dare to question our beloved Lady Svalinn? She may be gone, but she is not the only one.” Sebas looked down, “Lady Svalinn had no creation of her own but worked to create items for even the weakest amongst us. She cared more than we ever deserved.”_

_No one seemed moved, and Demiurge watching unconsciously brought a hand to his chest. Sebas spoke the absolute truth, why was there still doubt?_

_“But,” A maid squeaked, “what if Ainz-sama is angry at Svalinn-sama? What if we say something that angers him by de-defending her?”_

_Sebas clenched his fist. “I failed to speak up on our lady’s behalf before, I will not again. At least consider how you would feel if someone was questioning your creator instead.”_

_The others flinched and went back to their work._

So Sebas could be trusted, but Demiurge couldn’t be sure who else. Well… there was an exception. He didn’t need to question Albedo’s stance. The succubus kept a neutral face, but she has attacked Svalinn-sama on a whim before.

So Albedo was the enemy, and Sebas a possible ally. For now, he would do the only thing that he could do and keep a close eye on her. She couldn’t do anything to bring harm to Svalinn-sama if he was with her.

Demiurge was ashamed. It had taken him four days to come to this plan. Four days was more than enough for Albedo to do damage if that was what she wished. He could only pray that nothing had happened.

 

Life in the tower was interesting. Under the protection of [Hallow], you could feel safe, free from being watched. Even is Nazarick were to send its full forces against the Empire, this tower would remain undamaged. The only exception being from the likes of Cocytus, Sebas, and a handful of the others. A thought you didn’t like to approach.

But [Hallow] did not protect you from loneliness. The ones that were the biggest threat to you were also the ones you missed most. How were Sebas and Tsuare doing? You hoped the girl was okay… Was Cocytus still watching over the lizardmen in your absence? Did the Lizardmen know of your absence?

Being the court healer limited your services to members of the emperor’s court. So you didn’t have much to do. The imperial knights also seemed to hate you. Perhaps you went too far... But you had to! To get Jircniv to treat you seriously! But it must have been humiliating for them…

So, the imperial knights avoided you, Jircniv was busy running the empire, and that left…

Fluder. The man was persistent. No matter what, you just didn’t seem to be able to explain to him that you couldn’t teach him. You learnt your magic artificially, through a menu, not through study and practice. _You, yourself didn’t know how your magic worked!_

Still, every day, he visited your room and insisted on showing you his skill in magic. Sometimes he would be able to show you a spell that you didn’t know, but there was nothing beyond sixth-tier. You never said anything mean though. Momonga might have known all the spell though if he saw them. You missed your old friend. The goof that would never harm a fly and had no idea how to talk to girls.

The man was crazy, and you got the feeling that he cared more about but he was the only choice of company you had, so you made do.

Usually, when he wanted to show you something, it would be within the tower. He had many different labs each on a different floor of the tower. You would say that he had countless, but this was just a fifteen-floor tower… Surely there had to be a limit.

This time was different. He was more anxious as he coaxed you out of your room and convinced you to leave your sanctuary.

“I need to show you something before I leave.” He insisted, “I may be gone for a while, so this could be my last chance to convi- show it to you for months.”

“You’re leaving?” You questioned.

“Yes, a tomb has been found near the Katze plains and I will be observing the workers as they explore it.”

You froze. A tomb in the Katze plains… Nazarick.

“Ancile?” Fluder stopped and turned to you.

“I’m sorry, workers?” You asked, trying to hide your fear.

Fluder nodded in understanding, “Civilian adventurers.”

Your stomach twisted. They were all going to die. Your former friend would kill them all. You were not even sure that you could stop it… Oh heavens…

Your thoughts were interrupted when Fluder opened a door in the halls and lead you down into a series of tunnels under the castle.

“Wha- What is this place?” You asked.

Fluder smiled confidently, “This is where I keep the more dangerous experiments from the Imperial Magic Academy. With the help of my students, I have managed to capture something that will surely pique your interest.

 You had a bad feeling.

You went deeper and deeper and the room became darker and darker until the green glow of your eyes became visible. You caught Fluder making a curious glance at your face but refrained from acting on it.

And then you saw it. You heard that horrible roar.

“A death knight.” You said.

“So you have heard of them! Of course, you have! They are one of the highest-ranking undead! I intend to see if I can gain control over it with a spell that I have made myself.” Fluder explained in excitement.

“Where did you find it?” You asked sternly, though it didn’t reach your voice. You could tell him that a death knight really wasn’t that high ranking, you could tell him that his spell wasn’t going to work, but it was more important that you figured out if the death knight was naturally spawning or one of Nazarick’s. Because if it was…

“Why the Katze plains, of course, the area is known for spawning an abnormal amount of dead and-” Fluder continued to talk, but you had already heard all you needed to hear. There _was_ the possibility this death knight wasn’t from Nazarick, but the risk that it is was far too high.

“[Purification]” You cast the spell, and Fluder froze in shock. The creature disintegrated.

“Sorry, Fluder, but I couldn’t take the chance. Be careful in the Katze plains, okay.” You went back to your room.


	33. The Workers

You watched dismally as you watched the crowd forming at the edge of the kingdom. The workers, they were called. The didn’t know where they were going, not really. You doubted any of them would return.

You hadn’t done anything to stop it.

You were well aware of your moral obligations, but you just… since you left Nazarick, you were a hollow shell just focused on self-preservation.

Your reasoning… your wretched reasoning was that the mess you were in came from not following your natural instincts and that you were simply avoiding that a second time, but… you knew that it was a lie.

The crowd, like ants, spilled from the walls and into the desert. They wouldn’t come back, and you felt like trash.

You were alone in this world, you reminded yourself, no one was going to look out for you, so you needed to do it yourself. It was wrong, what you did, but you insist to yourself that it was necessary. You needed to stay hidden. 

* * *

 

Ainz’ experiments with the workers were going well. They were simply the perfect guinea pigs to test out Nazarick’s defences.

“Our challengers are four foolish humans that infiltrated the Great Tomb of Nazarick.”

A party of four had made it to the seventh floor, and as was part of the customs that he and his guildmates had created, Ainz was giving them a proper welcome, even if they had gotten here fighting against a mere fraction of Nazarick’s strength.

A fighter, a cleric, and archer and a magic-user.

Ainz was feeling an unusual tug at his chest. Well, once upon a time, it wouldn’t be unusual for him to feel guilty for what he was about to do, but karma does what karma does.

_“… my friend you have changed…”_

Perhaps she was why. Ainz didn’t think about it. Thinking about her was too painful right now.

“And against them, the master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the Supreme One and king of death, Ainz Ooal Gown!”

He hadn’t spoken about her either, and he could tell that it was causing distress amongst the denizens of Nazarick but he simply didn’t know what to say.

He had fucked up. She had overreacted. Now she was gone and he felt so, so alone. Even if they hadn’t spent that much time together before, now that he knew that he would never again get the chance to, he felt it.

And her words echoed in his soul.

“And as his cornerman, the overseer of all us floor guardians, Albedo!”

Albedo concerned him. She had been acting far too calm since _she_ left. Ainz didn’t know how to approach it.

The leader of the group turned to Ainz, his voice nervous.

“First, allow us to apologize, Master Ainz Ooal…”

“Ainz Ooal Gown.” Ainz corrected, feeling too depressed for this.

“Sorry, Master Ainz Ooal Gown. We’d like to apologize for entering your tomb without permission. If you can forgive us, we will pay you an appropriate amount of gold worthy of such forgiveness.”

These words meant nothing to Ainz. In fact, they flickered anger within him.

“Are you _that_ type of person? When maggots appear in the food in your home, do you kindly let them go instead of killing them?” Ainz asked kindly but lashing out all the same. “Actually, in that case, you could blame the fly that laid the eggs… You all are different. You attacked this tomb to satisfy your worthless greed for money.”

“No, there was actually a reason we had to-” The leader of the group tried to defend themselves.

“Stop!” Ainz interrupted, his anger continuing to boil. “Do not lie and cause me displeasure.

“What if we had permission?” The leader asked, putting a sudden cool to Ainz’ anger.

“Rubbish, what utter rubbish, a complete bluff…” Ainz said, but he wasn’t feeling it. Truth was that he didn’t know if it was possible. It was his hope that he might be able to find other guild members in this world, he couldn’t cross out the ability. There was also…

“What if it were true?” The leader asked again, a bit firmer.

“No… a definite bluff… It would be impossible… But well… I… Right.” Ainz began to lose his composure, he had to be sure.

“Let me ask you just in case, who gave you permission?” He asked cautiously. He wasn’t going to believe them off the bat.

“They didn’t give their name. However, they were a giant of a monster.”

Ainz had to admit that a guildmember not giving their name was a possibility if they were a guild member, and to humans, a lot of members could be considered a ‘Giant of a monster’. Ainz raised his skeletal hand to his chin in thought.

“Giant? Then… what did they look like? Tell me.”

The leader hesitated.

“They were shiny.”

“Shiny? Hmm…” That narrowed the list of possible guildmembers down quite a bit. Ainz felt a little hope. Perhaps it was Touch-Me? That might actually make a lot of sense, Ainz had done a lot of shifty things in this world, stuff that his friend wouldn’t condone, so sending a scout without his name may be his way of being sure it was really Ainz.

“And, what did they say?” Ainz asked his final question.

“Before that, please promise us our safety.” The man pleaded.

“If you really received permission from a comrade, I will assure your safety,” Ainz promised. “There is nothing to worry about. Tell me what the person you met said to you.”

“They told me to give Ainz of the Great Tomb of Nazarick their regards.”

“Ainz? The said give Ainz their regards?” Ainz asked, feeling a dark anger bubble again. None of his guild members would have called him Ainz, except…

“Yes.”

There was one that knew he was going by Ainz now. A member that he had a genuine concern for, as of late. A member that fit all of the mentioned criteria.

Suddenly, Ainz felt a great need for urgency. He sent an automatic glance back at Albedo, who was looking at the humans with hatred in her eyes.

His fears were true. Svalinn was very likely in danger. She was taller than most, and her gear was bulky, shiny too. She wouldn’t give her name to scouts when that meant that whoever was after her might kill them for it. Svalinn wouldn’t send scouts at all, but if she was desperate, she might try to send a message… But why? Why people when she had the spell…

Svalinn might not know who to trust, Ainz realised. This was a broadcast. If Svalinn heard about the raid, she might have guessed that Ainz would have used it to test the lower level defences. He had mentioned to her his projects, and she was probably hoping that this very situation here would happen. It wasn’t just Ainz listening, but all the floor guardians.

A lot of information hidden in just one sentence, but Svalinn was a wordsmith, even if she wasn’t as famous as Ulbert claimed.

“… Follow me, we shall speak in private.” Ainz said, opening a [Gate]. The party glanced amongst themselves before following through. On the other side of the [Gate] was Ainz’ office, where he stepped behind his desk and almost crashed onto his chair.

This was so meddlesome.

“Did Svalinn mention anything else? Did she say she was being followed?” Ainz asked.

The leader who was still gaping around at the room suddenly flinched and spun around in Ainz’ direction.

“Eh-eh, no. They didn’t say anything eh-eh but they ah-ah, they did seem a little ah, on edge.” The man stuttered his way through.

Ainz sighed.

“Do not worry, I made a promise, you shall not be harmed. It is not me that Svalinn is in danger from. I must ask though, it is unlike her to have a child take such a dangerous quest.” Ainz said, referring to the little girl in the room.

Rather than the leader man, the was the elf girl that answered.

“She-she actually disapproved. She didn’t want s to bring her, but-but we insisted, we’re comrades and we go together.”

Ainz pondered for a moment but accepted the answer.

“I assume she wants to meet you after this, to confirm that you’re alive, do you know where she is?”

The leader responded this time, “Yeah, she didn’t tell us. She said that we would have to go back to town, and she would eventually find us.”

Ainz sighed. Dammit! Why did Svalinn have to be so difficult? He wanted to help! But then, that was so like her too. It was just in her character that the first time that Svalinn would ask him for his help she wouldn’t let him.

He chuckled sourly.

“Very well.  I will let you and your team leave unharmed. Thank you for delivering her message.” 

* * *

 

Demiurge had caught on to his mistress’ ingenious message. Someone within Nazarick was targeting her after she left. She didn’t know the cuprite, but she suspects it to be someone high ranking and possibly their guild master.

Demiurge could deduce from this that it was not a direct confrontation but rather a minion. It couldn’t just be any kind of minion though, it had to have been a direct summon. This narrowed down the list of suspects…

{Demiurge, come to my office.} Demiurge received a [Message] from Ainz and he froze.

{Of course, my lord} was his reply.

Demiurge was nervous. With Svalinn-sama in danger, his primary orders were, of course, Ulbert-sama’s to take care of her. But Demiurge didn’t know what Ainz-sama’s position is yet. Demiurge struggled to read the supreme being and Ainz-sama might have been the one that wanted Svalinn-sama killed. Demiurge’s next order could be something that would put Svalinn-sama in harm’s way, and he would have to choose between obeying so that he could intervene later or disobeying and receiving immediate death.

Demiurge needed to get into contact with Sebas on this issue and soon. But that may be impossible, as every second that Demiurge spends thinking and not teleporting to Ainz-sama’s office could be seen as disobedience.

Demiurge teleported to Ainz-sama’s office.

Ainz-sama had a thoughtful look in his posturing and Demiurge noticed that the human messengers were gone.

“Ainz-sama, what may I have the pleasure in serving you with?” Demiurge asked with a formal bow.

“Demiurge, did you too understand the meaning of the human’s message?” Ainz asked and Demiurge flinched. “So you did, that is why I have summoned you here, I have a task for you.”

Demiurge made the split-second decision. Obedience to his creator in all words and actions, if Ainz-sama was Svalinn-sama’s enemy, Demiurge would use the Guild ring she passed down to him and teleport out of Nazarick to find her and protect her that way, as he should have done from the start.

“Ainz-sama! I must insist before you say anything, that Ulbert-sama ordered me to look after Svalinn-sama, and I will obey my creator’s orders if it costs my life. I will not do anything that puts her in harm's way!” Demiurge said sternly, looking Ainz-sama in the eye.

Ainz-sama remained silent for a moment before his shoulders dropped slightly.

“And that is why I am speaking to you, Demiurge. I know as Ulbert’s creation you would never harm Svalinn, which makes you free from my list of suspects.” Ainz-sama said, which made Demiurge relax. “I want to hear your opinion, who do you suspect to be the one to endanger Svalinn?”

Demiurge raised his hand to his glasses as he readjusted them.

“I have no proof, but only speculation, but my main suspect of the moment is Albedo, from her attack on Svalinn-sama before, however, if it is Albedo, there is the possibility that she may not be working alone, for while she has what she may think is a motive, she lacks the means to carry out such an attack alone.

The other suspects that I have are less certain. Shalltear has access to minions that would match the type I suspect to have been used in the attack on Svalinn, and I admit that you too, Ainz-sama, were on my list.” Demiurge answered honestly.

“Thank you for your honesty, Demiurge. I agree with you on Albedo, she has been far too calm about Svalinn’s exit. I had not considered an accomplice though…” Ainz-sama looked up, “I suspect that you may be already, but I want you to keep an eye on Albedo. If you have to push aside some of your duties to do so, this takes priority. Svalinn isn’t the type to ask for help easily, and if I fail the first time she does I can say goodbye to her ever asking me again.”

“… Of course, Ainz-sama.”

“Dismissed.” 

* * *

 

You knew it was hopeless to wait for any survivors to return but you were feeling overwhelmed with guilt. Fluder said that today was supposed to be when the workers get back and you could hope that at least he would be spared.

He was only supposed to be watching at a distance, after all. Then again, he did have an overwhelming curiosity…

Please. Please come back.

Then you saw him in the distance, surprisingly accompanied by some others. Four people you didn’t recognise and a figure in familiar black armour. Gulping, you quickly reach into your inventory and grab a Ring of Presence Concealing and put it on before they get in range of scrying spells.

When Fluder gets within hearing range he waves.

“Ahh, Ancile! I didn’t expect you to greet me upon my return, I’m honoured!” You shrug before gesturing to the people behind him before tilting your head.

You couldn’t say a single word. Not when Ainz was right over there.

Your crystalline heart was pulsing. You just preyed that the ticking of your gears was masked by the sounds of the crowd.

“Oh, these people? This is the foreign Adventurer Mormon, and this group here are the only ones that made it out of the Tomb alive.”

Out of the tomb… How?

You looked directly at them and looked them over. The didn’t seem harmed either. You would need to talk to them later when Mormon wasn’t around.

Mormon looked at you.

“Who are you?”

You couldn’t answer.

Fluder did.

“This is Ancile! They are the court healer. Sorry about her, she tends to be a bit strange.”

Fluder was different. You shrugged it off and walked away. Rude, yes, but you had been too close to Ainz for too long.

One question was on your mind, however; Who were those people? 

* * *

 

Straight to the bar. Hekkeran couldn’t believe that they got out of there alive. Still, he had to wonder if he had only gotten them into worse trouble in doing so.

This Svalinn was supposedly a comrade of the master of the Tomb and the way that Ainz reacted when he thought that she had sent them… Hekkeran had a bad feeling.

Everyone was in a state of shock. They had sat down at the first table that was free and just stared at each other. What would they do next? Could they just go back to their normal lives after that?

Two hands suddenly slammed onto the table, making the four of them jump. It was that Cloaked figure from before… Ancile.

“Come with me.”

Hekkeran looked to his friends and they all shared frightened looks.

“Look, just… I need you to come with me. I have some questions, and I need to be sure no one is listening.” They, no, she, spoke again.

Hesitantly, team Foresight got out of their seats and they were lead into the imperial castle and then the Tower that was known as Fluder’s. All the while the strange one didn’t say a single word. She took them to a room which they realised was some kind of living space.

“How did you get out of there?” She asked.

“What?” Hekkeran asked.

“Nazarick. How the hell did you get out of there alive?” The mostly neutral voice had a hint of desperation and Hekkeran realised that she might know more about their situation than they did.

“We…” Could he really risk admitting to lying to that monster? He looked to his comrades, who had similar faces of uncertainty. They had been glad to get out alive, it felt like doing anything else could put that at risk.

“I have anti-scrying spells placed on this tower, no one can listen in on this conversation, so speak freely,” Ancile said as if sensing their concern.

“We told a lie.”

“A lie? What kind of lie?” Ancile asked again, more firmly. Their tearstained mask bored into Hekkeran, and he felt the words slipped out of his mouth.

“The master of the Tomb was angry that we entered without permission, so I claimed that we had permission from one of his comrades, eventually he came to the conclusion that we were messages from this creature named Svalinn.”

“Svalinn?” They asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Apparently, he thinks she’s in some kind of trouble and she sent us to tell him.”

Suddenly, their cloak began to shake as Hekkeran realised that Ancile was chuckling.

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Ancile said, stepping back and bringing a hand to her face, “But you really have no idea what kind of danger you’re in now… I’m not… I cant… I’m going to have to place you under my protection, aren’t I? I let them all leave and felt terrible and it wasn’t even directly my fault, if you lot get hurt because of me, I’m never going to get over it.”

“Wait, what, because of you? What do you know about this Svalinn person? Don’t tell me that you’re the one who’s after her?” Hekkeran demanded to know what was going on. If this person was that monster’s enemy he didn’t want Imina to have anything to do with her.

“No,” The cloak and mask began to fade to reveal a metal woman, “I’m Svalinn, the one Ainz thinks that sent you.”


	34. The sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer than expected, sorry for that ^^''

You explained to them why staying with you was best for their safety and they didn’t argue. You could see in their eyes that they experienced true terror in Nazarick, and that was why they were so compliant.

It was a thing you had seen before, in the worn-down streets in the place that you used to live. Corrupt cops and businessmen of all kinds had caused terror in the hearts of the powerless, so when the criminal underground came and offered them any kind of shelter, they would accept without hesitation.

Damn you Ainz!

If you were inviting a bunch of people to stay in your part of the tower, it would probably be a good idea to inform your employer. It wouldn’t be good for the workers to get accused of trespassing by the guards that kept watch over the halls.

You peered into the room. The emperor was discussing with his advisors. Curious, you listened in on the conversation.

“The workers were completely wiped out, except four?” The emperor said, making the others gasp and whisper amongst themselves. Ahh, you were actually hoping that you’d get the chance to hear what the emperor would think of this. You continued to listen, not making your presence known. “I see, I understand the strength of Ainz Ooal Gown.”

You doubt it. You seriously, seriously doubt it.

“He is powerful enough to destroy multiple worker teams”

Amongst other things, yes.

The emperor speaks to Fluder, who appeared lost in thought, reminding you of your strange observation of the man before. You fell into deep thought, Fluder had been acting strange, and around Ainz’ alter ego too. It made you feel uncomfortable.

“So, in regards to the workers… Are things set up so that the head of one foolish noble will resolve this?” The emperor said, gaining your attention once again.

“Of course. The people here are the only ones who know everything.” Fluder answered him. What did… Oh no.

You stepped into the room, instantly drawing the emperor’s attention.

“You couldn’t help yourself, could you?” You ask him. The neutrality of your voice hiding your disappointment. “You organised the raid on Nazarick. Heavens help you.”

Fluder perked up, slightly.

“Ancile, what do you know of the Tomb?” He asked, but you ignored his question, not moving your gaze from Jircniv.

The emperor deflected your question, with another question.

“Do you believe that Ainz Ooal Gown will be a threat to the Empire?”

“Well now that you’ve invaded Nazarick, undoubtedly so.” You answered.

The emperor frowned.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and noise was heard from outside.

“What? What’s going on?” The emperor asked, standing up from his chair.

A guard from outside stepped in, “Your highness! It’s a dragon!”

The emperor sent you a glance, but you knew that he would get nothing from your masked face. He, as well as the advisors all, rushed outside to see what was going on.

Carefully, you followed. You decided it would be best to stand by the door an look from there.

Indeed, there was a dragon. It was yellow scaled and took the space of most of the courtyard. From your position, you couldn’t see the ground, but you could guess the situation.

“… it seems there is a dark elf riding upon its back.” You heard a snippet of what Fluder was saying to his disciples, and your heart went cold. You knew it would be them, but still…

This was too soon.

“Everyone! Can you hear us!” You heard what was unmistakably Aura’s voice. Slowly, your legs began to move without your will, and you took a few steps forward, just to get a glance at the two elves’ faces. “I am a servant of Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, Aura Bella Fiora!

“The emperor of this country has sent some rude people to the home of Lord Ainz, the great Tomb of Nazarick! Lord Ainz is in a bad mood. And so, if no one comes to apologize, he will destroy this country!” It was worded with the innocence of a child, that Aura was, and she smiled like nothing was wrong, despite the weight of her threats.

You could not blame her, but understood the fear she caused in the people around you. You could, however, give all the blame to Ainz.

“As a start, we will massacre all the humans here.” Aura said, a darker look forming on her face. “Mare.”

Mare, sweet, sweet Mare, lifted his staff and forced it to the ground, which began to crack in the form of a circle, swallowing the surrounding humans into it. People screamed and you just watched, feeling sick to the core. It was like that first time you saw violence in this new world.

Mare tapped the ground again, and the cracks closed up, as if nothing happened, except the people gone.

“Okay! We have massacred all of them!” Aura said again, with an innocent smile once again. “Next, we will massacre the humans in this castle…”

Well, that would certainly ruin your cover.

“Um, actually, since we don’t know which one the emperor is, we won’t do that!” Aura changed her mind, giving you all kinds of relief. “But we will destroy this country is the emperor does not apologize to Lord Ainz! Emperor, please hurry up and step forward!”

You sent a glance to Jircniv, who had a look of terror on his face. You feared that he actually turn tail and run, but he just lifted a hand to his face, and then stepped forward, introducing himself.

Aura repeated her orders and gave them an invitation into Nazarick to Nazarick before she and her brother got back onto the dragon and flew away.

“Good luck to you, your majesty,” You said, the feeling of numbness taking over you again, “I hope you come back alive. By the way, those workers that survived are now under my care and are living with me. Neither of us will be going with you.” You turned away and went back to your room. 

* * *

 

The emperor wasn’t gone for long. When he came back, you were summoned to the throne room.

The moment you stepped through the doorway you felt a chill. The room was empty and Jircniv sat on his throne facing away from you. For the first time, you found it odd to call the chair a throne. It wasn’t an English throne, but more like a roman chair. It was long so the emperor could lay in comfort. Did the people in this land even call it a throne? Or was it the word that you had assumed.

While the pondering of whether or not you had the correct semantics was much more preferable to you, so much so that you would be willing to spend an hour or so doing it before you took another step, you had been summoned for a reason.

You forced your legs to move and stepped around the chair throne thing so that you stood in front of him.

You knelt.

“Your majesty, you summoned me?”

“You can beat him, right?” Jircniv said in a small, pleading voice.

You looked up. He was pale, shaking too. His eyes had a desperation in them as he looked at you pleadingly. A small corner of your mind nagged at you with the feeling that Ainz had been over-dramatic again before you smothered it away.

Ainz wasn’t your friend anymore, he had turned into a monster, and it seems that Jircniv has discovered that monster too.

“So, you found out what nest you’ve disturbed.” You said, trying to avoid Jircniv’s question.

“Can you?” Jircniv asked again, more forcefully this time.

“Don’t do this,” You warned, “we had a deal, Jircniv.”

“I could give you anything you want!” Jircniv tried to bargain.

You shook your head, “There is nothing I want that you could give me.”

“I am your emperor! I could order-” Jircniv began to shout, hands clenching into fists.

“Make that order, and I will leave and never come back.” You to shut him down.

“If… If you leave I will tell them-” Jircniv tried again. You shook your head. You couldn’t truly blame him for this. After all, he is facing the same thing that terrified you.

“Look. Jircniv… There is nothing you can say nor do, no threat nor offer, that will make me fight against Nazarick. Threatening to tell them where I am wont work, I escaped once and can do it again, it will only deepen your own grave because you’d be admitting to hiding me.” You placed your right hand on his shoulder, “Come on, you’re very smart, there must be other options.”

Jircniv closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“The others that he had with him might help…”

You sighed, “Please don’t tell me that you are praying for one of Ainz’ servants to betray him for you. I will tell you here and now that it’s not going to happen, they’re too loyal.”

“You left, so it has to be-”

You shook your head, stopping him mid-sentence once again.

“I am the exception. Now, tell me what happened.” You said.

Jircniv explained clearly and leaving no gaps, “When we arrived we were greeted by maids, who provided us with refreshments, after using a high-level weather changing spell.”

“Dramatic ass.” You mumbled gaining an odd look from the emperor. “Um, I, could you perhaps be more brief? I don’t need to know every bit of Ainz Ooal Gown’s flair for the dramatic…”

Jircniv’s confused look only became more confused before he nodded, leaning back slightly as he got more intrigued than terrified.

“There was a seemingly staged misunderstanding from one of the servant’s part, so Lord Ainz Ooal Gown said that the two kingdoms were even.”

You nodded. It probably wasn’t staged, but explaining that to Jircniv was going to be impossible.

“I then proposed an alliance between our kingdoms, which Lord Ainz accepted.”

“That’s good,” You commented nodding.

“Lord Ainz then told us that Demiurge would be the one to message through.”

“That’s not.” You commented quickly.

“Yes… So you know him?” Jircniv asked.

“More than you might believe.” You answered him vaguely. You had been internally debating how much about your identity you were going to let Jircniv know now that Nazarick’s existence was known to the man. Unfortunately, you had concluded that if he knew that you were one of the supreme beings, he might actually try to use you as a hostage, so you would need to make him think that you were just a servant.

“Do you think that you might be able to convince him to betray Lord Ainz.”

“Possibly, but I won’t try. Demiurge might actually be more dangerous with me than with Ainz.” You said the truth.

“How so?” Jircniv asked.

“Demiurge is a sadist who enjoys seeing the torture of others. Ainz keeps him busy. I can’t.” You explained.

“I see…” Jircniv brought up a hand to his chin.

“You’re planning something, that’s better. Keep your head up high, your majesty, if you lose hope, I fear the kingdom will with you. Now, about this anxiety… [Heroism] might do the trick, now is that better?”

You had fallen into fussing and Jircniv smirked slightly.

“Yes. Also, I feel it may be important to inform you that Fluder has betrayed me.”

You froze.

“Well… That explains his strange behaviour…” You said with your neutral voice barely hiding the panic in your chest. Crap. He knew about your super tier spell. And if he really was working for Ainz it meant _Ainz_ knew about Ancile’s super tier spell.

Your cover could be lost at any minute, if it wasn’t already gone.

“So um… Yeah… I might just be going back to the tower. If you need my help, just have me summoned, or-or even better, visit the tower. The tower is 100% safe – safe to visit. At any time. We-well, see you!”

Back to the tower! Back to where it was safe. 

* * *

 

The emperor sent a message to the Re-Estize declaring war and Nazarick’s behalf and you did nothing as you watched the knights prepare. Even though it made the shards of your heart cry.

You watched through the tower’s window the few time that Demiurge in his froggy form visited the kingdom. You wanted to run down and beg him to stop all this, but instead, you focused on ensuring that none of your worker companions left the safety of the tower and ruined your cover.

One time, Demiurge caught you by surprise at the border of the tower. You had not expected Fluder to give Demiurge a tour of the castle, and you had been searching for little Arche to send to your room for the duration of Demiurge’s visit.

You wish you could have done something smart, like go back upstairs and pretend to have not noticed him, but instead, you had just frozen still. Staring at his striped shirt as Fluder jumped in excitement.

“And this is my colleague, Ancile! She’s the court healer and placed the wards protecting the tower. Ancile, this is Lord Demiurge!”

Fluder gestured for you to do something, but you remained still as a statue. Demiurge frowned.

“ ** _KNEEL!_** ” He ordered but you didn’t, still frozen in you useless state of shock.

The faintest sound of a gasp in shock sent you out of your stupor. You couldn’t have him believe it was you, so you needed to do something that anyone who knew you would never believe you could do. Something so horrible…

You gut-punched Fluder. The old man. Unprovoked. You had zero physical attack so you couldn’t actually hurt him, but you could still physically interact with him, so he did double over. He briefly looked up at you with the most confused face you have ever seen on him before you turned around and walked away.

Cross your fingers and hope that it worked. 

* * *

 

You were expecting a bloodbath. You were… You didn’t. You didn’t expect that Ainz would use _that_ spell. 70’000 people. In one moment. Then countless more in the battle after.

 _In front of the sun does Svalinn stand, the shield for the shining god; mountains and sea would be set in flames if it fell from before the sun_.

The wild magic-user… You should have listened.

You were Svalinn, Nazarick’s shield. _Nazarick’s shield_. You were Svalinn, and Nazarick was the sun. And you left, fell, whatever, and mountains and seas were being set in flames in your absence.

You burst into mad laughter, paying no mind to the four workers sharing a room with you, who merely stared in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the peeps that read these and might be bored, Svalinn has a tumblr now, for you to find.   
> Those that find it will be gifted with spoilers! So I won't be linking it :p


End file.
